A Continuación MI VIDA!
by princesavespa
Summary: Bella es una psicóloga recién recibida, que vive con sus padres y es feliz. Pero no se siente plena. Un día, llega una propuesta que hace que una parte de ella se asuste pero también que la otra salga a descubrir quien es en verdad.Es la historia de una Bella mas real. Y un Edward menos perfecto. Pero también es la historia de una mujer que se anima a vivir.
1. Esta soy yo

Abrir un ojo. Ese era el gran objetivo del momento. Abrir un ojo, después abrir el otro y con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, bajar de la cama.

Todavía no entiendo muy bien porque me cuesta tanto salir de la cama.

Vamos mujer! Bella... arriba! Levántate, tienes un gran día por delante...

A ver, a quien engaño... tengo un día normal. Pero me tengo que levantar.

Soy Bella... bueno Isabella, pero desde que termine la universidad nadie volvió a decirme así. Será por mi mirada asesina cuando escucho que me llaman por mi nombre completo? Siempre me sonó a reto. Tengo 25 años, soy psicóloga recibida hace... cuanto? un año ya? wow! Y... por el momento vivo con mis padres. Charlie y Renee Swan en California, exactamente en una hermosa casa en Long Beach, cerca de la playa y con una vista al océano preciosa.

Mi papa es jefe en una empresa de seguridad personal y mi mama es periodista de espectáculos, con lo cual puedo decir que ambos son bastante conocidos en la ciudad, tanto por sus trabajos como por su vida social. Pero para mi es una tortura vivir acá. No me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres, amo estar con ellos, hasta amo mi casa, pero el clima agobiante, ese calor insoportable que hace que hasta en invierno prenda un poco el aire, es demasiado para mi. Y si a eso le sumamos que, uno, mi vida social y mi gusto por la noche y las fiestas es nulo, y que, dos, digamos que no tengo un cuerpo que sea digno de mostrar con esas bikinis y mini shorts que usan todas por aca... Ok, admitamoslo, tengo unos muchos kilos de más pero, como aprendí mientras estudiaba "debes aceptarte como eres..." Muy cómodo no? Bueno, pero esta soy yo, con este cuerpo, con este carácter y con todo lo que eso implica.

Ok Bells, terminaste con tu cantata matutina? ARRIBA YA!

Finalmente logré ponerme de pie, y ahora... que es lo que tengo que hacer hoy? A las 10 tengo que atender a la Sra. Adams. Otra vez. Ya le había dado el alta, "pero ahora hay algo mas que quiere ver". Es mi culpa. Soy muy débil para decir que no. Seguí mirando mi agenda, a las 11 venia Jen, tiene 13 años y las cosas mas clara que muchos adultos que conozco, quizás eso es lo que les asusta a los padres y me la mandan.

A las 12.30 almuerzo con Angela, no que que es lo tan urgente que tiene que decirme. Me llamo anoche diciendo que necesitaba verme y hablar conmigo de algo, debe ser algo de Ben, su novio. Porque ok, yo no tengo novio, pero parece que doy los mejores consejos, ya que todas terminan viniendo a hablar conmigo. Quizás por eso elegí la psicología, tengo una paciencia sobrenatural para escuchar a los demás. Y lo de no tener novio... si es algo que me fastidia enormemente, pero también se que no estoy lista aún. Termine mi única relación larga con mi ex hace 2 años. Mike. Era el amor de mi vida, o eso creía. Habíamos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, a el le gustaba mi amiga Jesica, y ella insistía que nosotros hacíamos linda pareja. Antes de ponernos de novios, supe que ella lo sedujo y después lo dejo. Ahí fue cuando empezamos a salir nosotros. Consolándolo y acompañándolo se enamoró de mi, y estuvimos juntos durante 3 años. Planeábamos casarnos, pero de un día para otro... el simplemente dejo de amarme. Se fue alejando de mi, hasta que yo no lo soporté mas y lo deje.

Sufrí pérdidas en mi vida, pero como esa ninguna. Me costo superarlo pero creo que ya estoy mejor. Aunque no me anime a abrirle mi corazón a nadie por ahora.

Ohhh! Son las 9! tengo que bañarme e irme YA! Que será lo que me tiene que contar Angela?


	2. Apuñalame por la espalda Si, me encanta

Amo mi profesión, pero la cabeza me mata! Lo bueno del drama ajeno es que me corre del mío. Es necesario que hagan 37º? Explíquenme?! Quiero frío polar, nieve, sweters, botas y más frío!

Había llegado 10 minutos antes al restauran donde quedamos con Angela. Estaba mirando mi facebook desde mi teléfono cuando una muy acalorada y sofocada Angela se sienta enfrente mío. Tenía la cara desencajada. Ok, me empece a asustar. Después de abrazarnos y pedir algo para comer le pregunte:

-Ang! que pasa?! Que cara traes!

-Bells... perdón, pero... no se como decirte lo que te tengo que decir. Uff... A ver. Hace cuanto que no ves a Jessica?

-Mmm... no sé... uno meses- respondí dubitativa.

-Ya... y a Mike?- Mike? bueno, eso era mas fácil de responder.

-1 año, 9 meses y tres semanas- Obsesiva yo?

-Bella, te voy a decir algo que no te va a gustar, que te va a doler, pero que si te enteras por otra persona no podría perdonármelo, y se que a ti te costaría dejármela pasar.-

-Ay por Dios Angela, me estas asustando!- De verdad sentía un frío repentino en el cuerpo, y no era por el aire acondicionado del lugar. Sentía que algo estaba por salir de su boca que podría ser un antes y un después en mi vida. Exagerada? Puede ser, pero mis sensaciones raramente se equivocan.

-Mike y Jessica se casan el próximo mes.- Soltó Angela mirándome muy seriamente y con un tono monocorde que rara vez le escuche.

Y ahí se paralizo el tiempo. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta que una parte de mi seguía esperando que uno de estos días llegará Mike arrepentido, diciéndome que en realidad me ama. Que todo este tiempo separados fue una agonía para él, que sentía que le faltaba algo. Y yo, después de hacerme la difícil un rato, lo iba a perdonar y lo iba a poner "a prueba" para que me demuestre cuanto me ama.

Definitivamente soy la estúpida mas grande el mundo.

Durante los dos minutos que pensaba eso, Angela me miraba fijo, como esperando mi reacción. Sabe que odio llorar en público, y mucho más que me abracen cuando lloro.

-Bells, como estas? Que puedo hacer por ti? Quieres irte?- Me dijo rápidamente cuando vio que no respondía, ni reaccionaba ni emitía un solo sonido.

-Bien, nada y si, respectivamente jajajaja- Si ríete mentirosa Bella- Vamos Ang.-

Salimos del restaurante. Fuimos caminando en silencio hasta mi consultorio.

-Te molestaste por que te lo haya contado?- Me pregunto Angela. Giré, la miré y la abracé. -Ang, eres la mejor amiga que tengo. No solo porque me quieres, me cuidas y me haces reír como nadie, sino porque sé que puedo contar contigo para todo. Eres la mejor. Jamás podría enojarme por que seas honesta y quieras cuidarme.- Le dije con todo mi corazón- Simplemente fue una sorpresa, un tanto fea debo decir, pero una sorpresa al fin. Sabía que algún día esto podría pasar- mentira- pero no estaba lista para saberlo- eso si es verdad.

-Te quiero Bella! Y Mike es un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo gran mujer que eres! y Jessica! Esa si que es una patada en el- ANG! no lo vale!- la interrumpí rápidamente.

-Bueno Bells, te dejaré con tus pensamientos, se que necesitas estar sola.

-Gracias Ang, te quiero! Luego te escribo- Ella siempre sabía lo que necesitaba.

Llegué a mi consultorio. Me senté, y empecé a llorar. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, hasta que mi madre me llamo para preguntarme si iría a cenar o tenía planes. Planes? Vamos mamá! Si, acostarme con helado y ver alguna película de muertes asquerosas y mutilamientos. Que plan!

Cuando llegue a casa, antes de bajar de mi Civic (auto que compré con mucho esfuerzo ya que no deje que mi papa lo haga. Si soy orgullosa y?) me mire al espejo. Estaba espantosa! Tenía los ojos negros del maquillaje corrido, parecía un mapache, los cachetes colorados y un ojo con un derrame. Eso, y mi voz pastosa. Un poema a la belleza.

Saque mis maquillajes, me arregle un poco, y bajé del auto.

-Bella... que te pasa?- Me pregunto mamá apenas me vio. Si ocultarle algo a mi mamá que es una gran periodista por ser absolutamente observadora, no era una cosa sencilla.

-Ay ma! Siento que soy la mujer mas estúpida de la tierra!- le dije mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Mi madre me abrazó y mientras me servía un vaso con agua le conté.

- Isabella, hija, te voy a decir algo que no te va a gustar- algo mas? yey...- lo sabía agrego sombríamente. Era la reina del drama a veces. En este caso, se justificaba.

-QUE?! Mamá! lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?!- le grite.

-Sh... cariño... tu papá me lo prohibió. Cuando me enteré quise contártelo, pero tu papá me pidió que no te lo dijera todavía ya que te veía muy triste últimamente y no quería verte sufrir mas. Bells, no sales, no vienes con nosotros a ninguna cena, te encierras en tu cuarto con algo para comer y no te levantas. Eres una mujer adulta, deberías vivir tu vida fuera de estas 4 paredes!- Si el intento de mi mamá era levantarme el ánimo, fracasó. Con creces.

Me levante, deje mi vaso con agua, fui hacia las escaleras y cuando estaba subiendo escucho a mi mamá decir- No te enojes hija! sabes que te amo! Pero me preocupas!- Si mama, me amas, te preocupas, y yo soy un lastre en esta casa que no tiene vida. Subí a mi habitación, me tiré boca arriba en mi cama y mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas hice lo único que puedo hacer cuando estoy así- "_Dios, querido Dios, no puedo más. Siento que mi vida es una gran pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y ganas. No se que hacer, no se a quien acudir, solo puedo ir a Ti, y pedirte un milagro. Necesito cambiar mi vida. Necesito salir de este lugar. Te agradezco por la vida de mis padres, los amo, son todo para mi. Pero necesito salir de aquí. Dame una señal, algo una muestra de lo que debo hacer. Por favor! Te necesito más que a nada en este mundo! Y necesito tu guía de aquí en adelante porque no se como seguir"_

No sé en que momento me quede dormida, no se que iba a pasar cuando me despierte, pero si sabía algo, este era un gran llamado de atención diciéndome "Bella, es hora de avanzar".


	3. Propuesta sopresiva

Bella, abre un ojo chica... vamos. Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Que paso? Y ahí, de repente y como si nada, me acordé porque me sentía como si hubiese bebido todo lo que no bebí en mis 25 años de vida. Llorar. Mike, Jessica Angela casamiento, Renée y su intento de levantarme el ánimo. Y llorar.

Me senté en mi cama, abrñi mi cartera, saque mi agenda y vi lo que me deparaba el día.

A las 10 gente, a las 11 gente y así hasta las 14 hs. No me puedo quejar, tengo la bendición de trabajar de lo que estudié, pero no puedo. Hoy no puedo.

Llamé a mis pacientes para informarles que me encontraba indispuesta para atenderles en el día de la fecha y volví a acostarme.

Cuando a las 10.30 no había bajado a desayunar, golpean la puerta de mi habitación

-Bellita, puedo pasar?- El único ser humano en esta tierra que podía/dejaba decirme así era mi papá. Seguramente ya sabía todo el drama y venía a chequear en que estado, deplorable claro esta, me encontraba.

-Si pa... puedes entrar-

-Hija- dijo sentándose en mi cama- hay pocas cosas en este mundo que deteste tanto como verte así. Me resulta imposible amor.- Cuando usaba palabras como "amor, dulce, hermosa" era sinónimo de no saber que hacer.- Ese Mike siempre fue un imbécil. SIEMPRE. Desde que lo ví lo supe.

-Si papa? Y dime algo, fue cuando lo invitaste a pescar ese fin de semana? O cuando le dijiste que podía venir de vacaciones con nosotros a París Ah! no! si ya se! Fué cuando le propusiste que trabaje en la empresa cuando nos casemos, verdad?- si ok, no esta bien usar tanto sarcasmo junto, y sobre todo con mi padre, pero sé que lo quería, como a un hijo casi, así que no me mientas papi!.

-Bella, yo solo quiero lo que tu quieres. Eres mi hija. Te veo feliz, soy feliz. Te hace feliz, me hace feliz. Es simple. Pero eso no quita que sea un imbécil y que sienta ganas de enviar a alguno de los muchachos a hacerle una visita. Creo que Paul no tendría problema, ya sabes que te quiere mucho.- dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la ventena, como analizando la situación.

-Ay papi!- dije poniéndome a llorar, por Dios mujer, eres adulta, déjate de niñadas!- Papá es simple. Yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. hace casi 2 años que cortamos, es un lindo chico, y Jessica lo quiere desde que estaba conmigo, y antes también. Digamos que no pudo soportar el hecho que haya estado conmigo. Conmigo papá! que no puedo usar un traje de baño en público porque no me gusta mi cuerpo! Que no me cuido como debería, ni salgo a correr todas las mañanas como la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad. Conmigo que no cumplo los parámetros de belleza. Conmigo. - dije llorando. Con mi papá podía ser mas abierta y dura que con mi mamá. A ella le dolía todo lo que me pasaba, a papá también, pero lo soportaba mejor.

-Bells, es verdad que no tienes el mejor cuerpo, ni el que quisieras. Pero sabes, tan bien como yo, que eso tiene arreglo. Pero ese ni siquiera es el caso. El caso es que no puedes estar metida todo el tiempo aquí dentro, o en tu consultorio. No sales, no vas a fiestas, no tratas de conocer a otros hombres. Hija, eres hermosa mas allá de todo, pero si tu no lo ves, nadie lo verá. Es hora de vivir! - Lo amaba. Realmente amaba a ese hombre. Después de abrazarnos y hablar unas cosas mas, me dejo pensando. Mientras estaba cavilando sobre la charla con mi papá, sonó mi celular.

-Hola?- atendí.

-Bella Swan?- dijo una voz aguda del otro lado.

-Si, ella habla. Quien la busca?

-Belli Bells!- contesto emocionada. Conozco esa voz, conozco ese timbre de voz y sobre todo, hay una sola persona en el mundo que me dice así.

-Alice "duende del mal" Cullen!- conteste incorporándome y soltando la primer sonrisa honesta del día.

-Belli Bells, mi querida amiga! Estoy profundamente enojada contigo! No respondes mis mails! Es que ya no me quieres?- Podía ver mentalmente el puchero que hacía mientras hablaba.

-Ali! no digas eso! Cambié mi mail. Ahora tengo uno profesional y ya casi ni uso el otro, es por eso que no respondía, estuve ocupada - mentira- con muchas reuniones sociales, ya sabes como son mis padres- seguía mintiendo-. Yo también te quiero y te estaba extrañando chica! Donde estas?- de verdad la extrañaba.

-Estoy en Long Beach! llegué hace un rato, solo vine por hoy, pero necesitaba verte. Estuve tratando de encontrarte, pero si que eres dificil de ubicar chica!- Le había pegado el "chica" cuando hicimos el post grado en Alemania. Alice Cullen. La conocí en Munich, mientras haciamos el post grado en comportamiento cognitivo condicionado. Eramos las únicas norteamericanas allí y fue "amistad a primera vista" como dice ella. Llegamos a ser grandes amigas mientras vivimos allá. Ella vive en Forks, un pueblo de Washington, con su familia, sus padres el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, su esposa Esme, que era decoradora de interiores y sus hermanos, Emmet y Edward. Emmet es deportista, no recuerdo bien que hace, y Edward estudiaba medicina, como su padre. El es mellizo de Alice. Los conocí una vez que fueron hacia allá para pasar navidad con Alice. Mis padres no habñia podido viajar, pero ellos me invitaron y pase unas hermosas fiestas. Son todos muy agradables. Mentiría si no dijera que los muchachos Cullen son muy llamativos, siendo sutil. Emmet es enorme castaño, de ojos verdes, muy simpatico y divertido. Edward es simplemente... único. He visto hombres bellos, pero él, se lleva medallas. Es muy inteligente y esa vez que nos vimos hablamos muchisimo. Quedamos en vernos si alguna vez viajaba a California, pero seguramente se olvido. Seamos sinceros, es un hombre hermoso, debe tener una fila de mujeres detrás. Es más, creo que cuando hablamos esa vez menciono que tenía novia o algo así. Logico. Volviendo a Alice. Es imperdonable que no haya hablado con ella este tiempo. Simplemente me concentré en mis cosas. Por lo bien que salió...- Bella, dime lugar y hora, debemos vernos! Tengo una propuesta para hacerte, algo que vengo penbsando hace tiempo, y creo que es hora de llevarlo a cabo, pero solo si tu lo haces conmigo. Que dices?- Ya tenía miedo. Uno porque Alice tiene las ideas mas descabelladas del mundo y dos, porque sabía que no le iba a poder decir que no.

-Ok Al, te espero en mi consultorio a las 13. Apunta mi dirección.- Le pase la dirección, y me levanté, finalmente, me bañe, me vestí lo mas decente posible, Alice tiene un problema con la vestimenta insoportable, y salí al encuentro de mi amiga, preguntándome que clase de propuesta tendría Alice en mente. Decente espero.


	4. Tomando una decisión que cambia mi Rumbo

Odio el calor. Odio el calor que pegotea, fastidia y hace que mi cabello, que con tanta paciencia alise, sea un horror de nuevo.

Llegué a las 12.45 a mi consultorio Prendí el aire, para que el ambiente sea mas agradable y esperé a que llegue Alice, mientras trataba de hacer algo por mi cabello. Misión imposible sin dudas.

Una vez que llego Ali y pedimos algo para comer, empezamos a charlar de la vida, de su familia. Le conté lo de Mike y Jessica tratando de que parezca lo más normal de la tierra. Es muy gracioso escuchar tantos adjetivos descalificativos para dos personas en un máximo de 2 minutos. Por eso la quería, siempre estábamos en sintonía Cuando llego el momento de hablar de su familia, me contó que Emmett estaba entrenando al equipo de fútbol americano de la secundaría de Forks y que Edward estaba haciendo la residencia en el hospital donde trabajaba su papá. Como quien no quiere la cosa le pregunte si seguía con su novia a lo que Alice contesto- No, un día llego a casa con sus valijas, se había mudado con ella hacia casi un año, y pregunto si podía volver. Mamá emocionada como niño en navidad le preparo su habitación, Emmett se limito a decirle que no usará su psp sin permiso y mi padre le dio la bienvenida y me pidió, encarecidamente, que no lo avasalle con mis preguntas. Cosa que no obedecí y le pregunte que había pasado con Jane. Entre nosotras? nunca fue de mi agrado...- Alice, nadie que se acerque a tus hermanos es de tu agrado- sonrío y dijo- lo se, pero es porque aún no les llego la indicada. Cuando lo sean, lo sabré.- Ella y sus infulas de psíquica- Bueno, la cosa es que no me dijo por que se pelearon, pero si me dijo que no tenía pensado darse por vencido con ella, lastima.- Si, lastima. Bella! 0 chances, recuerdalo.

-Ok Al, vamos a lo nuestro.- ya el tema "hermanitos Cullen" me cansaba- cual es tu propuesta?-

-Te lo diré, pero debes dejarme hablar, sin interrumpir si? Escucha todo y luego contestas... si?- eso y haciendo ojitos, que le iba a decir?

-Si Al - ya tengo miedo.

-Hace dos semanas más o menos, estaba en el centro comercial- que raro, Alice de compras- era el cumpleaños de Edward y quería comprarle algo especial, ya que estaba pasando un momento difícil con lo de su novia. Estaba en una tienda de música, cuando oí hablar a dos muchachos, tendrían 15 o 16 años. Uno le contaba al otro una situación que estaba viviendo en la escuela, una situación de abuso o bullying, como se lo define ahora. No pude evitar escuchar toda la charla, por lo que en un momento necesite interrumpirlos y preguntarles si habían hablado con sus padres o con algún maestro sobre lo que estaban viviendo. Cuando se animaron a hablar me contestaron que no, que sus padres no los escuchaban y que en el colegio no podían hablar porque iba a ser peor. Uno me aclaró que su padre le dijo que si quería hacerse hombre de una vez, dejara de quejarse porque lo empujan un poco. Bells, no te ofendas lo que te voy a decir, pero me acorde de ti. Cuando me contaste lo que viviste en la preparatoria con esas abusivas que siempre buscaban insultarte y ofenderte con tu cuerpo-

Ofenderme? eso es quedarse corta, vivi humillada durante la mayor parte de la preparatoria solo cuando salí con Mike la situación paro, un poco en realidad, ya que todo el tiempo se encargaban de decirme que estaba conmigo por el dinero de mis padres. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido, por que sino?- No me molesta Ali, es verdad, pero mis padres si hicieron cosas al respecto, es por eso que no la pase peor-.

-En tu caso, fue difícil sin duda, pero contabas con alguien que te apoyara. Estos chicos no tienen a nadie. Estuve hablando con Emmett, ya que esta en los entrenamientos y pasa bastante tiempo en el colegio, y me dijo que si, que es verdad la situación compleja que se vive. - Entendía el punto, pero seguía sin saber de que se trataba.- Entiendo Alice, que tienes en mente.- sea lo que sea, ya me había enganchado.

- Quiero abrir un lugar para trabajar con adolescentes que están atravesando situaciones de bullying. Sabes la cantidad de suicidios que suceden con chicos de entre 13 y 18 años? Estuve investigando en el hospital de papá, con Emmett, y en distintos lugares, y son cifras alarmantes. En Forks son mas de los que podría haber imaginado. Bella, es una idea ambiciosa, lo se. Pero realmente siento que es lo correcto. Y quiero que lo hagamos juntas. No solo porque tu sabes lo que es atravesar eso, y tu mejor que nadie puede ponerse en el lugar del otro, sino porque esto es algo que hablamos, lo recuerdas?- Claro que lo recuerdo. De hecho lo recuerdo cada día desde que lo hablamos, cuando veo como me miran cuando entro a una tienda a comprar ropa, o cuando salgo ocasionalmente a un bar con alguna de mis amigas y me siento ignorada... el bullying no es solo humillar verbalmente o físicamente También hay actitudes de abuso.- Lo recuerdas. Entonces? Vamos trabajemos juntas, como soñamos hace tiempo.

-Si Al, lo se. Creo que es una excelente idea. Me gusta. Pero, como piensas hacerlo? Digo, yo te puedo ayudar, pero yo estoy aqui, tu en Forks... no se como ayudarte.-

-Bella, mi idea no es abrir un consultorio, sino un establecimiento, donde empecemos nosotras, pero se pueda agregar mas gente. Una oficina, una institución. Y para eso te necesito allí, conmigo. Sé que no es una decisión fácil pero... ya me hice lío!.- y yo también claro- Bella, la idea es que vengas a vivir a Forks conmigo. Hace tiempo estoy pensando en mudarme, y realmente quiero que vivas conmigo, ya lo hicimos en Alemania y funciono no?- Definitivamente estaba hecha un lío. Mudarme a Forks? Cuanto? un mes? una semana? un año? Además la idea esta muy verde, no tiene una dirección aún muy clara. Además Forks? no conozco ese lugar, no se nada de allí, no conozco a nadie. No conozco a nadie... por qué de repente me suena muy tentador? No conocer a nadie, que nadie me conozca, trabajar de algo que soñe, salir de este lugar... suena demasiado tentador. -Bella, me estas escuchando?- Su voz es tan aguda a veces- Si Alice, te estoy escuchando. Lo estoy pensando. Me parece algo loco, impulsivo. Que vamos a hacer? A donde vamos a vivir? Como es Forks? Al, necesito pensarlo.

- Bells, se que es una idea difícil. Pero si no lo hacemos ahora, cuando sino? Esta puede ser una nueva oportunidad.

Una nueva oportunidad. No era lo que le pedí a Dios anoche? Una salida para esto que estaba viviendo? La monotonía, el dolor, la humillación. Iba a extrañar muchísimo a mis padres si, pero, no era esta mi vida? No era tiempo que comenzara a vivirla?

-Ok Alice. Vayámonos a Forks.-

Listo, perdí lo que me quedaba de cordura.


	5. Hola Forks

-Alice! Si me decías que hacía este frío me mudaba antes!- Le dije a una muy emocionada Alice que pegaba saltitos en mi Civic- Por Dios chica! quédate quieta!-

Todavía no podía creer que en menos de 48 horas me enterara que mi ex se casa con la peor persona que hubiese imaginado, tuviese un gran proyecto laboral, les dijera a mis padres que me iba, armara las valijas, me despidiera de mis anonadados padres y de mi querida Angela y estuviese llegando a Forks con Alice. Realmente, surrealista.

-Es que estoy tan emocionada Bella! Sabía que me dirías que si, pero lo que no sabía es que quisieras mudarte tan rápido! Va a ser como en Alemania! Solo que esta vez no tenemos que estudiar, acostarnos temprano y tomar cosas fuertes para tener sensibilidad en las manos!- Bueno, de esa parte no estaba tan segura, en este momento sentía como se congelaban los dedos de mis pies.- Vamos a tener que ir de compras! Definitivamente necesitas ropa nueva para estar aquí!. Esto no es California. - Gracias a Dios por eso.

A medida que entrabamos en la ciudad mis ojos se abrían mas. Nieve. El paisaje era todo lleno de nieve. Baje la ventanilla para sentir el aroma de este lugar. Era una mezcla a maderas y arboles y musgo. Estaba teniendo una epifanía de felicidad cuando de repente Alice me dice- Bells, dobla en el próxima entrada, y presta atención!- ok, bueno, estaba distraída siendo feliz- esa es la salida para ir a mi casa.

Mi casa? Un momento! Íbamos a la casa de Alice? Y yo así vestida? Sweter, jean, botas, hasta gorro! Parecía aun más grande de lo que ya era. Piensa Bella, a donde más iban a ir? Uff que horror. Y cual era mi problema? Ya los conocía, ya me conocían, no hay que dar ninguna impresión. Lentamente me fui relajando. Estábamos escuchando música y charlando, cuando vi algo que llamo mi atención. Una playa. Pero no era como las que yo conocía, en casa. Esta era gris, y habían acantilados rodeándolas Era un lugar llamativo así que pregunte -Oye Alice, que es ese lugar?- miro de lado y sonriendo dijo - La Push Nena... La Push.-

-La que? que quieres que empuje? (Push=Empujar en ingles)

-Ay Bella! por momentos olvido lo graciosa que eres... La playa se llama Push. Eso que ves es una parte de ella. Esta dentro de la reserva de los Quileutes, una tribu que habita en Forks desde... quien sabe cuando.- Si antes estaba emocionada ahora estaba exaltada.

- Reserva! wow! Siempre me llamaron la atención las reservas, las historias entre las tribus. Cuando mamá viajaba a cubrir algunas notas y papá trabajaba me cuidaba una niñera que es descendiente de los Cucapá, y me contaba historias de su tribu y tradiciones. Siempre me parecieron fascinantes, pero a mamá no le gustaba que me contará esas cosas, decía que me metía ideas extrañas.- De repente quise retomar para ir a ver ese lugar, pero supuse que a Alice no le gustaría llegar mas tarde a su casa y, en realidad, estaba muy cansada de haber manejado tanto.

Luego de un rato llegamos. La casa Cullen. Wow! En realidad seria recontra Wow. Es enorme! Y además de enorme muy hermosa. Al menos lo que se ve desde afuera. Parece más una casa de verano que una residencia permanente. Pero que se yo no? Nunca estuve mucho tiempo lejos de Long Beach.

No llegue al baúl del auto cuando Alice comenzó a gritar a viva voz "FAMILIA! LLEGAMOS!". Para ser tan chiquita si que tenía pulmones!

En menos de un minuto salían por la puerta los 4 Cullen restantes. Ahora, mi pregunta es: Por qué unos tanto y otros tan poco? Eran innecesariamente lindos! Genética! Me caes mal!

-Bella cariño! Tanto tiempo! Mira que hermosa estas!- Madres, siempre te ven hermosas, no importa cuan desastrosa te veas después de manejar durante casi 20 horas sin detenerte mas que para alguna necesidad fisiológica momentánea y dormir un par de horas, y mucha ropa, ademas de lo normal.

-Esme hola! Gracias! Pero mentir no esta bien visto por la sociedad!- ja, mi humor, lo único que me salva de mi misma muchas veces.- Que gusto verlos! Carlisle! Hola!- dije mientras el Dr. se acercaba con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Bella, siempre es un placer verte querida. Que alegría que hayas venido a pasar una temporada en Forks.- una temporada? Que cosa le dijo Alice.

-Si papá todo muy lindo, pero entremos que estamos cansadas, Bella manejo desde Long Beach. Esta chica esta mal.- Tampoco tan mal son solo casi 20 hs unos 1988 km. Ok, si, estoy loca.

- MANEJASTE HASTA AQUÍ - esa voz... hablé dos veces con él, pero si voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Por que Dios? Por queeee! (imaginenme tirada en el piso bien a lo actriz dramática).

- Hola Edward, si, maneje hasta aquí porque hace mucho tiempo que no tengo el placer de manejar rápido, sin prisas ni miedos. Que tal vas?-. Y no llegue a responder porque unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron como queriendo levantarme por el aire- EMMETT! ni se te ocurra! Te lastimarás!- Con Emmett era distinto. Lo había visto muchas veces mientras estuvimos con Ali en Alemania, la extrañaba a su hermanita, y además, buscaba coquetear con las alemanas del lugar. Es un caso perdido, ama las rubias mas que a su auto.

-No exageres Bellita- bueno, tal vez a el se lo dejaba pasar- puedo levantarte, solo que te respeto si no quieres- ja, si ya- como estuviste este tiempo lejos mío? Sobreviviste?- El creía que era un sex symbol. Quien era yo para arruinarle la emoción?-

-Oh Emmett, mis días fueron grises, casi negros cada minuto en que no supe de ti.- dije mientras pestañeaba rápidamente Viví rodeada de teatro y cine toda mi vida, algo se me tenía que pegar no?.

-Chicos, ya, déjense de juegos y entren, esta helando!- Esme, gracias.

Una vez que terminaron los saludos, aunque el de Edward no se le puede llamar saludo en si, solo fue un reto, siempre tan simpático. Bueno, era simpático, ahora luce amargado. Mejor será que me mantenga lejos porque entre mi amargura escondida y la de el evidente seremos una compañía encantadora.

Después de entrar y tomar algo caliente, me di cuenta que deje la valija en el auto, y salí a buscarlas. Cuando estaba sacándola una mano se adelanto y la saco por mi.

-Perdón por no saludarte correctamente Isabella- Arjs, odio el Isabella- Me alegra que estés aquí. Siempre recuerdo nuestras charlas en las fiestas en Munich, fueron muy interesantes- Bien chica, al menos no cree que seas tonta. Por ahora al menos.- Espero que te guste estar en Forks. No es tan caluroso como California, pero se deja estar.

-No me molesta que no sea caluroso. De hecho detesto el calor. Prefiero este clima. Soleado si, pero frío.- Seguimos hablando mientras entramos a la casa y me dejo en la habitación que Alice había designado como mía.- Gracias Edward por ayudarme con las valijas.-

-De nada, no estaban tan pesadas.-

-Seguro que no. Alice me hizo dejar la mayoría de la ropa en casa. Dijo que lo primero que haríamos es ir de compras. En parte me da miedo, debo admitir.-

Edward largo una carcajada y añadió- lo bien que haces! Esa enana es de terror cuando de compras se trata.-

-Si, pero aún no salió conmigo, es bastante difícil encontrar ropa para mí.- Edward me miro frunciendo el ceño, como si no entendiera- Claro, ropa de un tamaño considerable.- Listo, NO!

-Seguramente encontrarán lo que necesitan, Alice hace lo imposible, posible.- QUE?! Encontrarme ropa era imposible? ah bueno, perdón hermoso Cullen, por Alice.

Me di la vuelta, con cara de pocos amigos creo y le dije- Seguramente, podrá hacer algo con mi "imposible" situación. Adiós Edward, que estés bien.-

Estaba dándome la vuelta cuando Edward pone su mano en mi hombro y dice - Isabella, no quise ofenderte, sonó un poco brusco mi comentario no quise decir...- lo corte, ya me estaba cansando- Estoy cansada Edward, mañana me explicas si? Descansa- me acerque y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto dejando a un extrañado Edward.

Me bañe, gracias Dios por el frío y por la ducha hirviendo, me meti en la cama y mientras me estiraba me dije- Hola Forks, ya me gustas.


	6. Y se supone que debo caer a tus pies?

Abrí un ojo... Donde estoy? Muchos árboles en mi ventana. Estoy abrigada, y eso? Eso que cae en mi ventana es nieve? Si! Y de repente los recuerdos del día de ayer cayeron todos uno a uno. Forks. Estoy en la casa de los Cullen.

Salte de mi cama, me asome a la ventana y no pude resistirlo, corrí a mi valija, de la que aún no había sacado nada mas que un pantalón de abrigo para dormir, y me abrigué con un jean, mis únicas botas, por ahora al menos, una polera, sweter una campera sin mangas bien abrigada, guantes y gorro y baje corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegue abajo, me di cuenta del silencio. No había nadie? Que hora era? Miré mi celular, las 7 am. Nada más? Dormi 8 horas de corrido sin despertarme ni para ir al baño. Me estaba gustando este lugar.

Salí despacio tratando de descubrir a donde daba mi ventana. Después de dar una vuelta casi total a casa me di cuenta que daba al patio. Salí y no pude evitar agarrar nieve y jugar con ella como si fuera una niña. Me senté en una silla y contemple mi vida en ese momento. En una casa desconocida, rodeada de gente muy agradable, por empezar un proyecto con una de mis mas queridas amigas, y sola. Estaba sola. Si bien estaban los Cullen, estaba sola. Anoche antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Morfeo llame a mis papas para avisarles que estaba bien. Se que esto no es fácil para ellos. Para mi... no se aún. Digamos que no tuve tiempo. Pero seguro que si lo será.

Estuve un rato con los ojos cerrados pensando, hablando con Dios también, cuando sentí pisadas.

-Bella, no quería molestarte, solo te iba a dejar una taza de café caliente, pensé que podrías tener algo de frío.- Ese Emmett, tan tierno!

-Gracias Emm, no molestas chico! Simplemente estaba disfrutando.- Y si que lo hacia.

-Disfrutando? De que? de la hipotermia? -

- jajaja! no Emmett, del frío, de la paz, de no "tener" que ir a hacer nada. Simplemente de eso. Siguen durmiendo todos? Hice ruido?.- Estaba tan absorta en mi disfrute que no sabía si había molestado a alguien más.

-No hiciste ruido. Me levante para ir al entrenamiento y cuando me serví un café te vi por la ventana. De verdad que no entiendo como puede gustarte el frío. Yo amaría vivir en el calor de California, sobre todo por la playa y las chicas.- hombres! Que paciencia!

-Si bueno, la playa y yo no somos muy compatibles, te diré. En fin, Si Ali me hubiese dicho que esto era así no le ponía tantos peros para venir.

-Fue difícil Creí que ya estaba decidido?.- Si, por ella.- Pero bueno, me alegro que vinieras. Ahora, Bella, podemos entrar? Hace frío!- y no me pude resistir a sus ojitos de cachorro.

Una vez adentro, estaban Esme y Carlisle listos para desayunar.

-Bella, buen día! dijo Esme mientras me acercaba a saludarlos- como dormiste?-

-Descanse como hace rato no lo hacía! Y cuando desperté y vi este paisaje, no pude evitar bajar ! Gracias por hospedarme!- de verdad, eran tan amables que ya hasta me daba cosa

-No es nada cariño, puedes quedarte cuento quieras! Aunque se que tu y Alice tiene otra idea no?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Si, de hecho... donde esta?- Pregunte mirando hacia los costados.

-Oh Bella, si quieres ver a Alice antes de las 10am debo desilusionarte. La niña no se levanta temprano ni en navidad.- contesto Emmett. Me dió gracia "la niña". Emmett le lleva solo dos años y siempre la trato igual, me da ganas de tener hermanos que me cuiden. Siempre lamente estar sola en casa.- pero, sería muy divertido que vayas a despertarla, a ti no te golpeara como a nosotros! Una vez quisimos hacerle una broma con Edward y nos golpeo como nunca nadie lo había hecho- comenta Emmett avergonzado.

Así que, luego de un "por favor Bellita, por favor" de Emmett, me puse de pie para ir a despertar a Alice. Subí hasta el segundo piso rápidamente entre a la habitación de Alice y grite- Aliiiiiiceeeee se derrumbaaa!- Alice abre los ojos de repente y grita- QUE SE DERRUMBA?!.- Mi estructura psíquica mujer! Vamos levántate que debemos buscar casa!-

Lo que paso a continuación fueron dos cosas: una sali disparada porque supe que iba a morir, dos, choque contra un torso desnudo. Dos situaciones un tanto... molestas.

-Estas bien Bella?- dice Edward mientras muestra una de sus sorisitas de suficiencia al ver mi cara de estúpida mientras veo su cuerpo tonificado. Ja, ya quisieras Cullen.- Perfectamente, perdón si te lastime.- compuse mi rostro de inmediato y continué con mi camino hacia abajo mientras Alice gritaba ISABELLA SWAN VAS A MORIR!

Baje corriendo y me pare detrás de Emmett mientras Alice vociferaba cosas que no son propias de una señorita. Cuando logro calmarse y le prometí y le recontra prometí que la dejaría que me lleve de compras, seguimos desayunando juntos. Estábamos charlando de posibles casas para ver cuando apareció Edward, cambiado y serio.

-Mas calmadas niñas?- NIÑAS? Vamos chico, tienes mi edad.-

-Niñas? Si mal no recuerdo tenemos la misma edad Edward. Ja. Lo dije.

-Si, pero yo no salgo corriendo de un duende malvado. - Ah no?

- Eso no es lo que me dijo Emmett.- Touché cariño.

Luego de la semi discusión presenciada por el resto de la familia, cada uno fuimos levantando nuestras cosas y preparándonos para las distintas tareas del día. Eran las 8.45, estaba buscando dinero y las llaves de mi auto en mi habitación cuando golpean la puerta y tras mi "adelante" entra Edward.

-Oye Bella, siento haberte incomodado, Primero anoche, luego en el desayuno, solo juego contigo sabes?- juega conmigo? Y se supone que yo debo tolerarlo no? Claro, es Edward Cullen es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. Era un pro y una contra que Alice hubiese contado algunas cosas sobre su hermano. Sabía exactamente como responder a eso.

- Juegas conmigo eh? No te preocupes Ed- sabía que odiaba que le dijeran así- ya te enseñare las reglas de mi juego.-Dije dándome la vuelta mientras él sonreía torcidamente haciendo que por un momento me olvide de lo que tenía que hacer- Nos vemos nene!-

Si creía que iba a quedarme callada a sus comentarios estaba equivocado porque puede ser que me parezca sumamente atractivo y que yo parezca una mujer callada y simpática, pero de ahí a tolerar sus formas, hay una distancia muy grande. Como de aquí a California.


	7. Dándole forma a las ideas

-Y ahí podríamos hacer una división y serían dos habitaciones en lugar de una. Piénsalo Bells, es mucho más cómodo y además podríamos tener a más profesionales trabajando con nosotros, es un ganar-ganar.- Alice estaba emocionada. Muy emocionada. Después de haber recorrido casi todas las propiedades disponibles de Forks finalmente dimos con una que cumplía las expectativas que ambas teníamos. Una casa relativamente grande, con dos plantas. En la planta alta habían dos habitaciones, y un baño, Alice quería una con un baño en su habitación, pero en vista y considerando nuestra situación, no se quejo.

En la planta baja estaba la cocina, grande y luminosa, lo cual me emociono a mi. No era una chef profesional pero amaba cocinar, aún más para la gente que amaba y conociendo a Esme, dudo que Alice supiese hacer algo mas que fideos o tortillas, con suerte. El living era normal, cuadrado, sin mas atractivo que una ventana que... wow... era alucinante. Daba hacia el patio y era enorme. No solo daba luminosidad al ambiente, sino que también, el paisaje del jardín daba paz, con sus árboles y la cantidad de verde que había, bueno, ahora blanco pero se entiende la idea no? El comedor estaba separado por una escalera de dos escalones, y tenía el lugar justo para una mesa con sus sillas y alguna otra cosa más y otro baño, pequeño, como para invitados.

Pero lo que nos llamo la atención era que pegada a la casa había un garage enorme, casi más grande que la planta baja, donde, en vez de guardar mi auto, podíamos convertirlo en el lugar para empezar nuestro centro de atención. Si, ok, no era muy acogedor de momento, pero con las ideas de Alice y la mano de Esme podíamos convertirlo en un lugar acorde para nuestro propósito.

-¿No estas emocionada Bells?- Dijo Alice interrumpiendo mi pensamiento.- ¡Porque yo si! Y creo que este lugar es el indicado. Es más. ¡Lo se!- Ella siempre sabe todo.

-Al, creo que nos equivocamos de emprendimiento. Deberíamos poner un puesto en una feria para que adivines el futuro de la gente. ¡Siempre sabes todo enana! Ouch! eso duele!- dije sobandome el brazo. Si que pegaba fuerte la chiquita.

-Isabella, te hablo en serio. Creo que este es el lugar. Míralo ¿ves lo que te digo?- me dijo mientras señalaba el lugar con su mano y dándose la vuelta para ver al agente de bienes raíces dice.- ¡Lo tomamos! Verdad Bella? - Si y yo le voy a decir que no a Alice Cullen.

-Si Al. Lo tomamos.- Y en ese momento perdí el sentido de la audición por el grito emocionado que pego el pequeño duende.-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII!- y agarrando su celular me dice- Bella, encárgate de los papeles mientras llamo a Emmett si?- Juro que sus ojos algún día van a salir volando de tanto revolearlos.

Una vez que firmamos e hicimos los tramites legales y los depósitos (gracias a mi padre que me enseño a ver los aspectos legales de las cosas y a ahorrar lo suficiente para estos casos) volvimos a la casa Cullen. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y el haberme levantado a las siete am estaba haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo. Eso y caminar tanto, convengamos que el ejercicio no es lo mío. No había nadie en la casa y Alice no dejo ese bendito celular desde que salimos de nuestra casa. "Nuestra casa". Alucinante. Hace menos de una semana estaba en casa, totalmente deprimida. Sintiendo que estos 25 años de vida me pesaban como si fuesen 50. Hace 4 días estaba enterándome que el hombre, del cual después de casi 2 años seguía estúpidamente enamorada, se casaba con una de mis amigas, bueno "amiga" le quedaba muy grande a esa... mujer. Pero hoy, aquí estaba. Preparando las cosas para mudarme a la que sería mi casa, espero que por largo rato, animándome a hacer algo absolutamente nuevo en el área laboral y ¿por qué no? animándome a tener una vida un poco más emocionante. Sé que aquí en Forks no hay una gran vida nocturna, Alice se quejo varias veces de eso, pero quizás para mi fuera algo útil. Salir de este letargo emocional es algo que también me propuse en esta nueva vida que recién tiene un día de estrenada. Animarme a vivir un poco más. Eso es lo que necesito.

Salí de la ducha y me pare frente al espejo enorme de la habitación que ocupaba -Bueno Bella, parte de tu nueva vida es dejar de sentir pena por ti misma. No se trata de lo que no tienes. Sino de lo que haces con lo que si tienes, y querida, tienes mucho para dar- Luego de mi discurso motivador, me vestí sencillamente, en estos momentos los pantalones de franela eran mis mejores amigos, pero en vez de los grandes sweters que solía usar, me puse uno que Alice insistió que compremos, que me quedaba un poco mas ajustado al cuerpo pero, milagrosamente, se veía bien en mi, mis zapatillas y salí de mi habitación. Pasé a ver a Alice, y estaba profundamente dormida con el celular en su mano aún. Silenciosamente me acerque y le saque las botas, ¡wow! como caminara con esos tacos sobre la nieve, además.

Una vez que la tape, baje y comprobé que la casa seguía vacía. Vi la hora, las 17.30pm, seguramente todos llegarías después de las 18. Estaba de un excelente humor, así que fui a la cocina y decidí preparar una cena lo más rica posible para esta bella familia que colaboran a que mi vida sea un lugar más feliz.


	8. No era tan odioso como parecía

Busque en la cocina y vi que tenía los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pastas rellenas. Unas buenas pastas siempre son bien recibidas ¿no? En este caso deberían serlo porque no se me ocurre nada mas.

Prendí la radio sintonice una de clásicos y comencé con mi labor.

Después de armar las pastas y mientras preparaba la salsa, comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones preferidas, bueno, en realidad tenía muchas, y sin darme cuenta empece a cantarla emocionadamente. Estaba en lo mejor del estribillo cuando escuche dos voces coreandola conmigo.

-¡Edward! ¡Emmett! ¡Caray me asustaron!- Y en ese momento tiré la cuchara con la que revolvía la salsa manchandome mi amado pantalon- Carajo! Ay! perdón chicos!- pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos riéndose de mi torpeza como para fijarse en mi insulto.- ¡Ah bueno! ¡No sabía que iba a resultarles tan gracioso que me manchara uno de mis pocos pantalones preferidos!- Calmate Bella, no se ríen de ti, sino de tu torpeza. Soy muy sensible cuando la gente se ríe de mi, un trauma no resuelto aparentemente.

-Tranquila Bellita! No nos reímos de ti, sino contigo!- Claro Emm.

-Emmett, eso es más viejo que la pasión cariño, busca otra excusa si?- Bella, cálmate ya estas colorada de la vergüenza. -¿Bueno y se van a quedar ahí riéndose o van a poner la mesa que esto esta casi listo? ¿Pueden saludarme al menos no?- Ahi va mejorando.

-Perdón Bells, es que estabas de lo mas entretenida cantando, a propósito, buena entonación! No sabía que además de loquera fueses cantante.-

- Claro Emmett! Cuando no estoy en el consultorio recorro bares cantando canciones de los 80. La mejor época sin duda para hacer covers.- Dije mientras limpiaba el enchastre.

- Coincido- dijo Edward mientras levantaba la cuchara del piso- los 80 sin duda fue una de las mejores décadas en lo que en música respecta.

Bien, teníamos algo en común.

-Si, sin duda. Aunque hay mucho de lo nuevo que me gusta. Escuchaste a The Black Keys?- Le pregunte mientras ponía las pastas en el agua.

-Y esa es mi salida- dijo Emmett mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta- avisenme para comer o cuando dejen de hablar de cosas aburridas.- dijo mientras salía hacia la sala y prendía la TV.

-Te gusta The Black Keys?- pregunto Edward- no me lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Ah no? ¿y por que? Cual creías que era mi gusto.- Le pregunte mientras revolvía la salsa.

- Creías que eras de las típicas chicas que escuchan música para mujeres o esas cosas new age como Enya o música para meditar, ustedes las psicólogas lo hacen, con esa cosa de la meditación .- Dijo sonriendo de costado. ¿Era necesario que lo hiciera? Bella, no te desconcentres de tu rol.

- Aja, entonces como soy psicóloga entro en la media de todas y escucho Enya, medito y estoy con el Om todo el día. Tu poder deductivo es algo que me deja sin habla Edward querido.- Conteste sonriendo.

-Ok, mi error, perdón por meterte en la bolsa... y entonces. Que mas te gusta?-

-En realidad escucho de todo un poco. Suelo escuchar mucho rock no pesado, pero si me gustan los clásicos, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Doors. Aunque el Rythm & Blues, el soul, son mis estilos preferidos si de cantar se trata. Ah! Y jazz. Horas y horas de jazz. Raro no?- Dije mientras me observaba con los ojos abiertos.

-Definitivamente no entras en el parámetro psicológico - contesto.

-En TU parámetro psicológico. Eso te pasa por generalizar.- Mientras charlabamos termine la cena y Edward fue poniendo la mesa. Esme llamo que pasaba por Carlisle al hospital y se alegro cuando le dije que la cena estaba en marcha.

Mientras cenabamos, junto con Alice les contamos sobre nuestra casa y las ideas que teníamos para la decoración. estábamos hablando de la idea de incorporar profesionales cuando Edward acotó- Hay un muchacho que esta haciendo la residencia conmigo, pero él esta estudiando psiquiatría. Es un buen amigo. Le conté sobre su idea y me dijo que le gustaría conocerlas para ofrecerles su ayuda. Le dije que lo iba a hablar con ustedes, no quería entrometerme.-

-Claro Edward- le respondió Alice- Dime ¿como se llama? lo conozco?-

-Mmm, no lo creo Al, su nombre es Jasper. Jasper Hale. Su hermana también esta haciendo su residencia, pero en psicopedagogia, se llama Rosalie, creo que Emmett la conoce verdad Emm?- miramos al interpelado.

-Si, la conozco. Suele ir al instituto a hablar con los chicos. Es buena gente. No sabía que la conocías Edward- le dijo guiñandole un ojo a su hermano. No se porque, pero sentí un malestar en la boca del estomago.

-Emmett- Lo interrumpió Carlisle al ver que Edward comenzaba a mirarlo asesinamente- deja en paz a tu hermano-

Me causo mucha gracia la manera que Emmett le saco la lengua a su hermano, parecían niños por Dios! Eran hombres grandes!

-Bueno, entonces le pasare tu número a Jasper, Ali, asi se pone en contacto contigo.- Finalizo Edward.

-Bueno chicos, si terminaron, porque no van a ver la tele o algo mientras levanto y lavo? Gracias Bella por la cena, estuvo exquisita.- Dijo Esme logrando que me sonroje.

-No es nada. En casa no tengo mucha oportunidad de hacer esto, y de verdad me gusta. Se me nota verdad?- comente bromeando.

Nos levantamos y nos sentamos a ver una película mientras Carlisle ayudaba a Esme con los platos. estábamos debatiendo que película ver, Emmett quería ver una de acción, chicas con poca ropa y sangre mucha sangre, cosa que haría que se me revuelva el estomago, mientras Alice quería ver una super romántica, lo cual haría que recuerde mi patética situación actual, por lo cual medie entre ambos y les dije- Veamos una comedia si? Para dramas esta la vida muchachos.-

-Bella- dijo Alice poniendo puchero - Pero yo quiero ver esté- dijo mientras señalaba 500 días con Summer-

-Pero yo me quiero reír- le dije imitando, inútilmente, su puchero.

-La dama elige- dijo Emmett y termino poniendo una comedia un tanto romántica, pero tolerable.

Cuando nos sentamos me di cuenta que Edward no estaba, que pena, pensé. Esta tarde me había gustado charlar con él. No entiendo porque no termino de entenderlo. Aunque tampoco debería estar tratando de entenderlo. Creo que debería dejar de analizar todo.

Estaba empezando la película cuando Edward se nos unió. Se sentó a mi lado y me tendió su Ipod - Escucha la carpeta nro 4. Tiene algunas cosas que pueden gustarte.-

-Gracias Edward- respondí- pero mejor te doy el mío y me lo pasas ¿si? Mañana empezamos la mudanza y me gustaría tener música interesante para hacerla.- le dije devolviéndoselo.

-Quedatelo. Ya me lo devolverás cuando termines de escucharlo. En realidad toda mi música es interesante- dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso con sus ojos y poniendo voz de galán. Bueno, la voz ya la tenía, pero exagerando.- Además, pasaremos tiempo juntos aunque no estés viviendo aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, claro. Creo al menos- Le respondí riendo. A decir verdad, me gustaba que pensara pasar tiempo conmigo. Con nosotras Bella, con nosotras, es el hermano de Alice, claro que estará tiempo por casa, me reprendí. Volví mi mirada a la película que, ya ni sabía de que se trataba.

No se en que momento me quedé dormida. Cuando abrí un ojo, Alice me estaba tapando.

-Bells, te desperté? Perdón!- me dijo en un susurro.

Medio atontada me senté y vi a Edward dormido al lado mío.

-Veo que no era muy entretenida la película- le comente observando como roncaba Edward. Roncaba suave, graciosamente.

-En realidad te dormiste, y el no quiso dejarte sola aquí, a veces mi hermano es tierno, a que si?. me dijo mirándolo con cariño.

-Si Al, lo es. Deberíamos despertarlo para que duerma cómodo pobre no?- le dije levantandome.

-Si. Hazlo. Me voy.- me dijo sonriendo de una manera extraña.

-Oook... adios Al. Que descanses.- Le dije susurrando y sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Me acerque a Edward. Pocas veces había visto a un hombre tan hermoso. En realidad que nunca había visto a uno así de hermoso.

-Edward- lo llame suavemente- Edward- le dije un poco mas fuerte.

-mmm si?- dijo con los ojos cerrados aún.

-Te quedaste dormido, anda chico, vamos a dormir- le dije riendome. Era muy gracioso verlo medio dormido. Parecía un niño.

-5 minutos más...- Un niño chiquito si señor.

-Te vas a quedar resentido por la postura. Vamos, eres médico, lo sabes. La columna y esas cosas- Le dije riendo y tironeando de su mano.

Abrió los ojos y me miro. Por un momento creo que no me reconoció.

-Bella?- No, Megan Fox

-Si... esperabas a alguien más?- le dije. Y me arrepentí en el momento.

- No.- me dijo serio.- Vamos a dormir-

Subimos, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación y cuando me di vuelta para entrar me dice- Tenía un poco de temor por tu visita. Pero me alegro que estés por aquí.-

Lo miré divertida y le dije- Temor? pensase que sería otra loca estirada "californiana". No encajo en los parámetros no?-

-No. Por suerte. Que descanses Bella.-

-Adios Edward.-Bueno, lo admito. Me agrada este hombre. Que mal.


	9. Confesiones involuntarias

-Esta es la última caja Emm!- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

-De verdad? Eso me dijo Alice hace 4 cajas más o menos- me contesto entrecerrando los ojos. Pero todos los Cullen tenían que hacer ese gesto?

-Si Emmett, es la última, lo prometo- a pesar de tener casi 27 años, a veces era un crío.

Estaba cerrando la puerta de casa cuándo me di la vuelta y me tropecé con una caja. Ni hace falta aclarar que terminé cayéndome y que lo que impidió que me rompa la frente fué que estaba mi valija cerca.

-Bella!-grito Alice- estas bien?- si, genial, como para ir a patinar sobre hielo.

-Si Alice. Estoy bien. Pero quien dejo esta caja aqui?- pregunté levantándome con dificultad. - Ouch! Me rompí una mano!- Bueno, quizás no, pero me dolía mucho la muñeca.

-Que pasó? - escuche que preguntaba Edward mientras bajaba.

-Nada, que alguno dejo una caja detrás de la puerta y , como no, me caí. - si, estaba molesta.

-Bella, por Dios, tienes que mirar por donde vas! Aveces te pasas en lo torpe!- respondió riéndose Esta mal que quiera partirle la cabeza con... a ver que tengo a mano... el manual de psiquiatría?

-ja si, muy gracioso Cullen- y me di la vuelta para no tirarle nada. Seguramente me iba a arrepentir.

La tarde siguió tranquila. Los chicos nos ayudaron a terminar de subir cajas, mover algunos muebles que nos había regalado Esme, conectar algunos electrodomésticos, cosas de hombres mayormente. Una vez que la casa estuvo habitable, nos dispusimos a cenar los 4.

Estaba guardando algunas cosas en el baño de arriba, cuando escuche unos pasos hacia mi habitación.

-Dime algo Ed- dijo Emmett- que tal tu amistad con Bella? - oh oh esto era algo que no sabía si quería escuchar.

-Que tal que? - respondió Edward mientras dejaba algo, creo.

-Eso, que pasa con ustedes? Se ve que te cae muy bien, o al menos eso me parece. Hace rato que no te veo tan animado con alguien.- sería verdad? Edward sería distinto conmigo?

- No se de que hablas Emm. Isabella es una chica agradable entretenida y, sin duda graciosa, pero no creo sentirme distinto cuando estoy con ella. - Claro que no, era la graciosa y simpática Bella! Que otra cosa seria.

-Ah... ya.- respondió Emmett. - también es bonita no crees?- si Emmett yey!

- Si, bonita... puede ser, realmente no lo note- Claro que no, estúpido y sensual Edward.

- Pues a mi me lo parece. No de la manera convencional, claro, pero creo que es llamativa. - Me equivoque de hermano. Que digo?! No es como si me gustara Edward o algo así.

Espere a que terminaran con su "agradable" conversación y baje. Debo haber estado muy callada porque Alice me pregunto fácil 3 veces que me pasaba y yo le respondí que nada, las tres ocasiones. Terminamos de acomodar tomamos un cafe y los chicos se fueron.

Estaba secando las tazas cuando, antes de irse, Edward me pregunto- quieres que te traiga algunos cd mañana? Tienen mucho que hacer y sería más divertido hacerlo con buena música no?-

-Si esta bien- respondí sin mirarlo.

-Esta todo bien Bella? - me pregunto buscando mi mirada-

-Si claro- respondí intentando hacer una sonrisa- esroy cansada Edward. Nos vemos mañana si?- no quise sonar fastidiada, pero me sentía asi.

- Ok entonces... hasta mañana Bells- me dijo mientrad palmeaba mi hombro, Si hay algo que detesto es que palmeen mi hombro, que soy? un amigo? vamos chico!.

Termine de guardar las tazas y fui hasta el comedor donde Alice estaba organixando nuestra pila de libros. Necesitamos 3 viajes en dos autos para traer todas nuestras cosas. En realidad las de Alice, ya que las mías estaban empaquetadas y guardadas en el auto.

Cuando terminamos, Al propuso que tenga os nuestro pijama party de inauguración. Le diría que no estoy de humor, pero ya se dió cuenta.

-Juguemos a verdad o reto!- propuso Al- empiezo yo, verdad o reto?-

-Alice, no quieres jugar a verdad o reto. Y te diré porque- le conteste antes que objetara- primero somos nosotras dos solas, por lo que puede ser muy aburrido, y se que lo sabes. Dos, no elijo reto nunca, y eso también lo sabes y tres, quieres preguntarme algo, lo se, te conozco, y me doy cuenta de las cosas. Así que evitemos toda la situación y ve al grano. Que quieres saber?-

- Diablos Bella! Eres demasiado perspicaz. Eso termina molestando sabes?- dijo semi enfadada.- pero ok, si de verdad quieres saberlo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte y quiero que seas honesta conmigo si?- esto último lo dijo poniendo su típica cara de perrito mojado.

-Dispara de una vez- le conteste resignada. Sea lo que sea que quiere saber, debe ser algo que no le contestaría normalmente. Ese preludio la delato.

-Que sientes por mi hermano- dijo al fin.

-Emmett? es un gran chico! lo quiero con locura. Aunque a veces da ganas de ahorcarlo.- respondí inocentemente.

-No Emmett Bella! sabes que te hablo de Edward!- claro que si, de quien sino?

-Alice- comencé- que con Edward? somos amigos, creo. Es muy interesante y tenemos cosas en común, nada más.- era la realidad. Bueno algo de ella.

-Bella, no tengo muchas amigas sabes? y a ti te considero como la más querida de todas. Por favor, no me ocultes cosas. Yo vi como lo miras. Como te ríes de sus chistes malisimos, comparten el gusto por la música, las películas. El esta mas alegre desde que pasa tiempo contigo. Y a ti te veo menos triste que la semana pasada. Algo tiene que pasar. Lo se.- Cuando no, ella todo lo sabe.

Me levante de la cama, me mire al espejo enorme que tenía en su habitación y le respondí- Al, tu también eres una de mis mas queridas amigas. De hecho Angela y tu son mis dos mejores amigas. No pretendo ocultarte nada, simplemente creo que ves cosas donde no las hay. Edward es...- hermoso, interesante, algo estúpido y muy divertido- alguien muy interesante, pero no lo veo de esa manera. No lo puedo ver de esa manera-

-No puedes! Dijiste que no puedes, no que no lo veas así- Bella, estas hablando con alguien que conoce los mismos trucos que tu, piensa!- A mi no me engañas, vamos Belli Bell- dijo mientras venía hacia donde estaba yo- solo quiero ayudarte Creo que tu y Edward serían una pareja hermosa!-

Si claro. El, perfecto y yo... tan... yo!

-Alice, mírame. - le dije mientras me separaba de ella- no, mírame en serio. Que ves? - le pregunte seria.

- Veo a una gran mujer! - Si grande, ese era el problema.- Una excelente persona, inteligente, especial, bonita...-

-Vamos Al! bonita? Alice, esto que ves, es lo que soy. Una mujer que se escuda en su humor, su gracia, mismo en su torpeza, para poder ser algo interesante. Sabes que veo cuando me miro? A una mujer que debe conformarse con lo que tiene. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero bonita no es una- le dije casi a punto de llorar- y me dices que pasa con tu hermano? Nada Al. No puede pasar nada. Sencillamente porque el es demasiado apuesto, interesante y divertido para fijarse en mi. Alice, no puedo sufrir más, no puedo- no pude evitar las lagrimas. -El tiempo que pase con el fue muy lindo. Cocinar, escuchar música, hasta lo de hoy. Pero la realidad es que tu hermano tiene un historial de solo chicas deslumbrantes, y yo no encajo en el parámetro de belleza de tu hermano. Si? no hablemos más de esto niña, por favor- le dije sentándome frente a ella.

-Para ser tan inteligente y perspicaz, tienes una imagen totalmente incorrecta de ti misma. - me dijo acariciándome el pelo- si, tal vez no encajas en las medidas que estamos acostumbrados generalmente, pero eres una hermosa mujer. Tus ojos cafés son los más expresivos que haya visto. Tienes una piel privilegiada, un cabello hermoso, créeme cuesta obtenerlo asi jajaja- siempre intentando que ría- no tienes un cuerpo de modelo? No, es verdad, no lo tienes. Pero puedes tenerlo si quisieras, y no es que debas tenerlo tampoco. Bella, eres bella, como tu nombre lo indica y nadie puede hacerte sentir que no es así. Si yo fuese hombre estaría intentando conquistarte, y sabes que soy selectiva con mis conquistas- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.- vamos a dormir si? mucha emoción para una noche.

Nos acostamos en la cama de Alice, realmente no me apetecía estar sola.- Al?- pregunte- Si Bells- respondió girándose hasta mi.- Eres una gran amiga sabías? No me arrepiento de haberte seguido hasta aquí.

Ella solo sonrió y me abrazo. Sin más me quedé dormida pensando en sus palabras.


	10. Armando el equipo

Luego de dos semanas intensivas de trabajo, donde Esme, con su conocimiento en arquitectura y decoración, nos ayudo muchísimo inauguramos oficialmente el 'Espacio de acompañamiento'. Le pusimos ese nombre para no limitarnos. Si bien nuestra idea era empezar con adolescentes y bullying, no queríamos quedarnos estancadas ahí. Conocimos a los hermanos Hale en una entrevista que hicimos en casa.

Flash back

"Jasper, Rosalie, bienvenidos!- saludo Alice a los hermanos Hale. Jasper, un psiquiatra recién recibido, de unos 26 años más o menos. Alto, rubio, con ojos color miel, casi verdes, muy apuesto y educado. y Rosalie, bueno ella era otra cosa. Alta rubia como su hermano, pero con ojos azules profundos. Un cuerpo hermoso y una presencia intimidante. Bueno, al menos para mi. No pude evitar recordar el comentario de Emmett sobre que Edward la "conocía". Sería mejor que me corriera de ese pensamiento, sino me costaría enfocarme- Nos alegra que les haya interesado nuestro proyecto. Podrían contarnos porque?- pregunto Al

-Claro Alice- respondió Jasper mientras tomaba su café a lo largo de mi carrera me ha tocado trabajar en distintos lugares, para practicar saben, y en la mayoría de los casos trabaje con adultos jóvenes que habían sufrido algún abuso de adolescentes o de pequeños. Eso hizo que elabore una teoría respecto a algunos trastornos de la personalidad, que pueden estar ligados con problemas en la etapa clave de la vida del ser humano, entre la pubertad y la adolescencia, donde se desarrolla la personalidad. Creo que si se trabaja en la prevención, o sea, en atacar la situación cuando se empieza a generar, no cuando el mal esta hecho, se puede lograr que el adolescente en cuestión sea un adulto sano.- Wow, fue lo único que pensé, este chico sabe de lo que habla.

-Coincido plenamente Jasper. Creo que la prevención es lo mejor que puede haber en estos casos, verdad Al?- le pregunte, ya que me resultaba extraño que no hablara. Se limito a asentir y continué con Rosalie- y tu Rose? te puedo decir Rose verdad?- seria mejor que me cayera bien porque, definitivamente, quería al hermano trabajando con nosotras.

-Claro Bella!- vamos bien- En mi caso, yo soy psicopedagoga. Como Emmett les debe haber comentado, trabajo con el en la escuela. Ahí vemos toda clase de situaciones donde estamos limitados en la ayuda. Si bien hablamos con los chicos, nos dimos cuenta que el tema es más grande de lo que la escuela puede ayudar, ya que viene desde las casas, y no se nos permite meternos. Creo que trabajando juntas podríamos armar un equipo. Yo veo la situación, y hablo con los padres para poder enviárselos a ustedes. Déjenme decirles que por lo general, hay mas problemas con los padres de los chicos abusadores que de los abusados. Creo que, como decía Jazz, el área de trabajo es la prevención, pero también en los chicos que abusan. Por lo general sufrieron o sufren abusos y necesitan desquitarse con otros.- Sin duda Rose también me caía bien.

-Chicos, hablo por mi cuando digo que me encantaría que se sumen a nuestro proyecto. Tenemos la misma visión y eso suma a que hagamos un gran trabajo. Alice, que piensas?- le pregunte. Estaba demasiado callada.

-Claro que si Bells, coincido contigo. Cuando quieren empezar?- ahora estaba más normal.

-Cuando le parezca Licenciada Cullen- respondió Jasper tan formalmente que hizo que me riera.

-Dime Alice Jasper! Me hace sonar vieja. Además seremos amigos, y debemos tratarnos como tales- respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. Aja! me había perdido esta parte. Ya tendríamos nuestra noche de 'verdad o reto'.

Fin de flash back

Desde ese día Jasper y Rose comenzaron a colaborar con con el armado del espacio, ya que ellos iban a tener un consultorio cada uno.

En esas semanas mis encuentros con Edward fueron muy esporádicos. Realmente necesitaba enfocarme. Extrañaba mucho mi casa, a mis papas, a Ang. Me encanta estar aquí claro, pero me hacen falta. Por momentos me olvido que soy la Lic. Isabella Swan y solo soy Bella, que necesita que su mamá se tire en la cama con ella a charlar, o que su papá le haga chistes cuando la ve preocupada. Pero esta es mi realidad hoy. Aquí, en Forks, con Alice y nuestro proyecto ambicioso.

El día de la inauguración, estaba terminando de guardar la ropa que Alice, prácticamente me había obligado a comprar. Estaba yendo a ducharme cuando me mire en el espejo. Nunca fui de hacerlo, pero hoy necesitaba asegurarme que estaba siendo yo. En este casi mes viviendo aquí, no me sentía muy yo realmente. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo verdad? Cuando vi mi reflejo me sorprendí Ahí estaba yo, vestida con mis inseparables jeans, mi sweter y mis botas. Sobre mi cama había un vestido. UN VESTIDO! Hacía años que no me ponía uno. Con mi físico era difícil Pero Alice lo vio e hizo que me lo probara. Pego un chillidito y me obligo a comprarlo. Era azul, hasta la rodilla. Straples, cuando yo podría usar eso? honestamente me quedaría terrible, si no fuera por este bendito frío y la posibilidad de ponerme un hermoso saco azul mas oscuro que disimula bastante.

Salí de la ducha y comencé con mi arreglo personal. Una vez que me puse mi vestido, los zapatos y comencé a peinarme, golpearon a mi puerta

-Bella, puedo pasar?- pregunto Alice

-Claro Al! que necesitas?- respondí mientras terminaba de secar mi cabello.

-No quiero que te enfades, pero me gustaría arreglarte. No es que lo hagas mal, solo que yo lo haré mejor- me dijo haciendo esa carita de "pleasee" que ya estaba dejando de surtir efecto en mi. Pero estaba realmente desganada, por lo que la deje.

-Bells, hace tiempo que te veo triste. Ya ni pasas tiempo con los muchachos cuando vienen. Emmett me dijo que iba a secuestrarte la próxima vez que te dijera de ver una película y le contestaras que no. Fue por lo que hablamos el otro día? no quiero verte mal! Eres como una hermana para mi!- me dijo mientras aplicaba una suave mascara en mi rostro.

-No Al, no estoy enfadada, ni triste. Solo cansada. Son muchos cambios todos juntos, debo acostumbrarme a ellos. No paso tiempo con los chicos porque no tengo ganas. Tampoco es que me demuestren cuanto quieren verme, si vamos al caso.- era verdad. Tal vez Emmett si lo demostrara, pero a Edward parecía traerlo sin cuidado. Supe que estaba viéndose con su ex, y eso influyo en mis pocas ganas. Quien me había mandado a fijarme en el?

Cuando me volví a ver al espejo no lo podía creer. No veía a la chica insegura que se ocultaba en ropa grande. Veía a una linda mujer, segura de si misma y lista para recomenzar su vida.

-Ok chica! Vamos a empezar el resto de nuestras vidas.- Le dije emocionada.

Alice estaba bellisima. Tenía un conjunto de pantalón negro con una hermosa camisa blanca. Su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado en picos, como solía usarlo, y su maquillaje resaltaba los ojos verdes que tenía, casi iguales a los de su hermano. Ahí va otra vez Edward.

-Bueno Bells, vamos!- dijo tomandome la mano.

Bueno vida, allí voy.


	11. La inauguración

-Mama! Papá!- grite cuando baje las escaleras junto a Al y los vi sentados hablando con Esme y Carlisle- no sabía que venían! los extrañe mucho- y me senti como niña chiquita.

-Bella amor! Estas hermosa!- me dijo mi mama mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- no recuerdo la última vez que te pusiste vestido! Creo que usabas los de volados aún!- Ja. Gracias mamá.

-Si, es obra de Alice, como todo lo que ven aqui- dije sinceramente- para ser una mente maestra del mal, a veces lo hace bien no?- dije mirando a Esme y Carlisle- Oh! ya los conocieron. Mamá, papá ellos son las personas mas amables que existen en este lugar. Son los que me cuidan y me miman desde que llegue. - Y era verdad. Ellos hacian que mi "extrañamiento" a mis padres fuera un poco mas llevadero.

Deje a mis padres hablando con los Cullen mientras Alice recibía al resto de los invitados. No eran tantos en realidad, los Hale, algunos conocidos de Alice y míos del pueblo los Cullen y mi familia. Me encamine a la cocina para terminar de servir las cosas que había cocinado. No había querido contratar a nadie que lo hiciera, ya estabamos bastante comprometidas economicamente con todo. Además cocinar siempre fue la mejor terapia para mi.

Estaba terminando de servir algunos apreitivos cuando sentí esa vez que hacia rato no me hablaba a mis espaldas.

-Necesitas ayuda Isabella?- El y su costumbre de decirme Isabella, aún sabiendo que no me gusta. Me di vuelta para responderle que no y lo que ví me dejo muda por un instante. Edward estaba vestido con un pantalon oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris ceñido al cuerpo, y que cuerpo por favor. Su cabello broncino, despeinado como siempre y tenía una sombra de barba que, particularmente, me encanta como le queda.

Cuando me repuse de mi shock momentáneo, aunque duro un poco más de lo que quisiera, lo mire y le sonreí diciendole- No Edward, gracias. Tengo todo controlado.- y me di vuelta para seguir lo que estaba haciendo mientras sentía que mi corazón latia bastante más rápido de lo que recordaba que podía hacer.

Pensé que se iría por donde vino, pero en vez de eso, camino hacia donde estaba yo y se apoyo en la mesada para observar lo que hacía.

Sentí el escrutiño de su mirada y un poco molesta me di vuelta para mirarlo y decirle- se te perdió algo cariño?- siempre usaba apodos cariñosos cuando algo me molestaba.

-No cariño- me respondió divertido- solamente observaba lo bonita que te ves, esta mal?- Ah bueno. Realmente esto era lo último que esperaba de mister Simpatía.

-Gracias, fue un arduo trabajo- le respondi sonriendo ironicamente.

-Pues yo no lo creo. Generalmente te ves bien.- contesto levantando los hombros.

Esto era mucho para mi sin duda. Primero piensa que soy corriente y ahora me ve bonita. Bueno por el momento no iba a indagar, tenía un lugar que inaugurar y a mis padres en el comedor a lso que extrañaba mucho.

-Vamos Ed, ayudame a llevar esto al comedor y deja de decir tonterias.- le dije mientras le daba una bandeja

-Yo nunca digo tonterias Isabella, deberías saberlo ya.- Ja, si claro.

Caminamos hacia el comedor, y mientras me acercaba a mis padres y a los Cullen, Edward se adelanto dicendo- Buenas noches, soy Edward su camarero esta noche.- mirando a mis padres con una sonrisa.

Me quedé en mi lugar observando asombrada mientras Emmett me quitaba la bandeja de la mano y me abrazaba con fuerza gritando- Pequeña! Ya te extrañaba! No me dejes otra vez por favor!- y logrando que todo el mundo se diera vuelta a vernos.

Yo, claro, estaba roja como un tomate.

- Oh Emmett, te dije que lo nuestro era imposible- le seguí el juego mientras ponía una mano en mi frente como hacen las acttrices de drama- sabes que nuestro destino es ser amigos, solamente amigos.- dije riendo.

La noche paso sin mayores inconvenientes. Dimos por inaugurado el centro cortando un liston simbólico que Alice había exigido poner en la entrada. A todos les gusto como quedo nuestro lugar. Incluso mi madre saco fotos y nos hizo algunas preguntas a Alice y a mi sobre este proyecto diciendo que lo pondría en una nota de su revista.

Vi a Edward hablando con Rosalie en algún momento de la noche. No pude evitar tener una sensación extraña en mi estomago. Si, el había dicho que me veía bien, pero Rose era... bueno era Rose. En ese momento Edward me miro y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, esa que odiaba y a la vez amaba. Le respondí guiñandole un ojo y continue con lo mío.

Al finalizar la cena los invitados fueron yendose quedando solo mis pdres los de Alice y sus hermanos. Mis papas estaban en un hotel cerca del centro, y se quedarían hasta mañana a primer hora, por lo cual no los vería hasta que volvieran a viajar o yo fuera hacia California.

-Los extraño saben- les dije mientras saliamos- A ver, me encanta estar aqui. Lo disfruto cada momento- bueno, no todos pero la mayoría- pero me hacen falta. No quiero que piensen que soy una amrgada o algo así, solo que los extraño mucho y quiero que sepan que siempre los tengo presentes si?- bien Bella! evitaste las lágrimas.

-Claro que te entendemos amor. Nosotros te extrañamos mucho también. Pero somos felices sabeidno que haces lo que quieres y necesitas hacer. Con eso nos conformamos amor.- dijo mi papá.

-Señores Swan- escuche que Edward decía detrás mío- quiero decirles que Isabella no esta sola aquí. Nosotros la queremos como una más y la cuidamos así también. Quiero que sepan que estamos para lo que ella necesita, y personalmente, estoy muy feliz de tenerla cerca, es una gran persona.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Si he vivido noches raras, esta le gana. Primero es agradable conmigo, después me ignora y ahora es un caballero andante rescatando a la damisela en peligro. Me va a volver loca, lo se.

- Gracias Edward- dijo Charlie- nos alegra que los tenga a ustedes cerca. Sobre todo a Emmett, ese muchacho da miedo de lo grande que es!- termino diciendo mi padre.

Luego de abrazarlos y despedirnos también de Carlisle y Esme los llevaran al hotel, entramos a casa y vimos a Alice y Jasper concentradisimos en una conversación sobre vaya uno a saber que, y a Emmett y Rosalie jugando a la X box, que hizo que me pregunte de donde rayos había salido esa consola.

Edward me miro riendo y me dijo - la trajo por si se aburría- estalle en carcajadas. Realmente Emmett podría ser un niño de 12 años en un cuerpo de un hombre de 30.


	12. Que parte me perdí?

Subi a cambiarme mientras Edward se ofrecía a empezar a guardar las cosas. Baje en 10 minutos, con mi ropa de dormir, ellos ya me habían visto así. Bueno Jasper no, pero no creo que estuviese prestandome atención a mi en este momento.

Edward ya estaba lavando los platos cuando me acerque y comence a secarlos.

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy- le dije- por la ayuda, por ser un muy buen mozo- comente acercandome a él y golpeandolo suavemente con el hombre- y sobre todo por decirles eso a mis padres. El ser hija única hace que te sobreprotejan a veces sabes?-

-De nada Bella. Lo hice porque lo sentí. Hace tiempo no tengo una amiga como tu - "amiga" si que odio esa palabra- y realmente disfruto cuando hacemos cosas juntos. Puedo preguntarte algo ya que estamos hablando?- mi sentido arácnido me dice que no voy a querer contestar

-Claro, dime- No, no le digas que no- que pasa?

-Puede ser que tanto estudiar y trabajar me haya mareado un poco, pero últimamente siento como si me estuvieses ignorando. Cada vez que me acerco o que quiero hablar contigo, tienes algo que hacer, o simplemente te vas. Casi ni vienes a casa y dejaste de pasarme música por facebook como hacías. Te ofendí de alguna manera?- Ok, estaba fregada. No Edward, solo dijiste lo que pensabas y me moleste.

-Ah si? No me di cuenta. En realidad estuve bastante atareada, ya sabes. Consiguiendo permisos, preparando la propaganda para el lugar, yendo al colegio a hablar con los directores. Fueron semanas de mucho trabajo.- Y te quise ignorar, claro.

-Ah. Bueno, entonces, esta todo bien entre nosotros?- me pregunto mirandome fijo. Es normal que sienta que me hiperventilo?

-Si claro- dije mirando hacia otro lado con la excusa de guardar un plato.- Puedes ir si quieres Edward, yo termino. Gracias- le dije mientras le dedicaba mi más sincera sonrisa de "vete".

- Me gustaría quedarme contigo, si no te molesta. Te apetece un cafe? - pregunto mientras iba hacia la cafetera- porque a mi si.

No, quiero que te vayas tu y tu sonrisa y tus modales divinos y- Si, gracias- creo que si tuviese mas elasticidad me patearia el trasero.

Cuando termine de lavar todo, me sente en la cocina a tomar mi café junto a Edward.

Estabamos en silencio cuando pregunto- tienes planes para mañana a la noche?- Yo, planes un sábado a la noche?

-No en realidad, por que preguntas?-

-Hay una banda que me gusta, no son conocidos, pero tocan muy bien y hacen covers de los 80. Te gustaría acompañarme? Pense que sería de tu agrado-

Yo estoy bien? O Edward me invito a salir?

-Claro, porque no? Vamos con los chicos?- No que querías estar sola con el? que? te da miedo Bella?

-mmm no, pensaba que fuesemos solo tu y yo... si te incomoda puedo...-

No!- lo interrumpí- No me incomoda pasar tiempo contigo Edward, solo que pensé que querrías ir con Jasper y Emmett también- Emmett y Edward se habían hecho buenos amigos con Jasper e iban a todos lados juntos.

-No realmente. Ellos no entienden de música como nosotros.- me dijo mientras palmeaba mi mano.- Entonces, mañana a las 8 paso por ti esta bien? Podríamos cenar antes en el bar donde tocan, es muy bueno.-

-Ok. Si dices que es bueno, te haré caso. - Trate de sonar lo más natural posible. No quiero emocionarme no es nada, no es como si fuera una cita no?

-Genial, entonces... es una cita!- dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la taza en el lavabo. - Te veo mañana- y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla- descansa Bells.-

Creo que mi cara era todo un poema. Estuve dos semanas ignorandolo, por lo visto se dió cuenta. Pero no hizo nada para acercarse, por lo cual deduje que no le interesaría. Y ahora de la nada me invita a salir. Nunca les paso quedarse dormidos en la mitad de una película y despertarte 5 minutos antes del final donde no entiendes nada? Bueno, así me siento yo. Escuche como se llevaba a Emmett mientras este gritaba -Adios Bellita! Nos vemos pronto!- Sali de la cocina, Rose estaba mirando con impaciencia a Jasper que parecía no tener intenciones de moverse del sillón que compartía con Alice.

-Jazz, Alice, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero fue un día largo y realmente creo que la señorita y yo necesitamos descansar. Porque no arreglan y salen a tomar algo, así ni Rose ni yo los molestamos- les dije mientras miraba a Rose y les guiñaba un ojo.

-Claro, es una gran idea! Mañana te parece Alice?- le dijo Jasper muy animado, creo que nunca lo había visto así. No es que lo haya visto tanto tampoco.

-Eh... - dudo Alice mirandome- mañana? no se...- ella nunca quiere dejarme sola, asique se lo podré fácil a ella, complicandomela a mi.

-Yo tengo planes mañana por la noche Al, asique por mi no hay problema!- La mirada de Alice lo dijo todo.

-Entonces a las 7? -pregunto Jasper a Alice

-Esta bien, a las 7.- Respondió Alice ¿Sorprendida? Nada sorprendía a Alice, esto era toda una novedad.

Los despedimos hasta mañana y mientras me encaminaba hacia mi habitación, escuche los pasitos de Alice mientras gritaba - Isabella Marie Swan! A donde crees que vas?- Ilusa de mi

-A dormir Al, a dónde vas tu?- Respondí haciendome la tonta.

-Como que tienes planes. Una de dos, o me mentiste para que salga con Jasper, lo cual no comprendería, o en realidad tienes una cita y ya mismo me contarás con quien.-

-Y no puedo salir sola porque tengo ganas acaso? -pregunte, pero Alice me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no sería así.

-Escúpelo Swan...-

-No seas asquerosa Cullen! Ok, te diré con la condición que me prometas, no, jures, que no te vas a emocionar, ni vas a chillar ni siquiera vas a decir nada inapropiado, una vez que te cuente que haré mañana. Lo primetes?- Le dije mirandola seriamente mientras me quitaba lo que quedaba de maquillaje.

-Lo prometo! Lo juro! No dire nada!- grito mientras hacia el gesto de cerrar un cierre en su boca- ahora... dimelo!-

-Edward me invito a ver una banda que le gusta que toca en un bar de por aquí. Le dije que si e iremos a cenar allí mismo. Eso es todo, te quiero callada.- Creo que mi mirada no fue lo suficientemente amenazadora porque inmediatamente se paro y empezo a chillar.

-Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo entre ustedes! Sabía que no iba a seguir en ese plan de "demosle espacio a Bella"- E inmediatemente se sento tapandose la boca con la mano- eso no tenía que decirlo!-

-Que es eso de "demosle espacio a Bella" Alice? Sueltalo de una vez si no quieres que te golpee con algo- dije mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo con que golpearla.

-Eso es algo que deber preguntarle a Edward, ya que fue su idea. . Si claro, y yo le preguntaría- mañana cuando lo veas, dile que se me escapo, y preguntale. Seguramente te responderá mejor que yo, ya que ni yo entendí mucho.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y me fui a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.


	13. Y por eso es que no tengo citas

Sople soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones... -Definitivamente no tengo ni idea que ponerme.- voy a tener que apelar a la última opción que hubiese querido -Al! ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?- preparate para jugar a las Barbies Bella...

-No me digas nada, y dejame hacer mi magia Belli Bell!- y ahí vino ella... como una tromba, corriendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a mi closet-. Bella! por favor! Como puedes tener todo en este minimo espacio!- ¿Minimo? ocupaba casi toda la pared! Para colmo sola estaba lleno por la mitad ¿que pretendía esta enana loca?- Mañana iremos de compras, si, otra vez, no digas nada. Ahora eres una profesional exitosa, debes vestirte como tal.- Exitosa, aún no. Segundo, iba a atender a niños, no estaré sobre tacos aguja. De ninguna manera.

-Alice, tengo un poco mas de una hora para cambiarme y hacer algo con mi cabello que hoy esta bien al estilo Mufasa, no me vuelvas loca y solo aconsejame si? Nada ostentoso, nada demasiado elegante, es solo un bar, unas cervezas y una banda. Nada más.-

Si las miradas mataran, estaría tirada en el piso chorreando sangre.- Realmente no puedo entender como puedes ser tan insoportable Bella! El look lo es todo querida. Entramos por los ojos, todavía no te diste cuenta?-

-Por supuesto Alice. Llevo muchos años de mi vida siendo consciente de eso, no te parece? - Si, sarcasmo. Mi mejor amigo.

Mi amiga suavizo el rostro - Bella, simplemente no entiendo por qué no quieres que te haga un "extreme make over". Tampoco debería ser tan extremo, solo mejorar un poco tu imagen. Ya te dije, eres bonita, solo que no explotas lo mejor de ti. - y poniendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura me lleva al closet- ahora, que haremos contigo?- En eso suena el timbre- Jasper!- dame dos minutos Bella.-

Cierto! olvide su cita con Jasper. Estaba agarrando unos jeans cuando Alice entrando dice- Suelta eso en el nombre de la ley!- apuntandome con un arma de dedos.

Me empece a reír tanto que tuve que sentarme- jajaja Al jajaja eres de lo más ocurrente chica jajajaja! oye, donde dejaste a Jasper?- pregunte mientras me levantaba.

-Le pedí que me diera 10 minutos y le dije que eligiera algún libro de la repisa. Estará entretenido con eso- Ella siempre tan práctica.

-Bueno Bella, esto es lo que te pondrás- me dijo tendiendome un pantalon jean oscuro, que ni yo sabía que tenía, una remera roja suelta, con hombros caídos y unas botas negras- y no quiero oír nada al respecto.

-De donde salió esto Alice?-

-Lo tenía por allí para ti... esperando la ocasion justa! Y ya ves, aqui esta. Me voy! No quiero hacer esperar a Jasper, tan educado el. notaste que bellos ojos tiene?- Ya esta... la había perdido. Me alegro por eso- Crees que podrás alisar tu cabello? No, mejor dejalo suelto, hoy lo tienes precioso. Adios Belli Bell, si llegas antes que yo, me esperas para contarme, y si yo llego antes... ya lo sabes- si, me espera la gestapo.

-Adios linda! Te quiero amiga, gracias!-

Me vestí rápidamente, tenía media hora. Mmm... podría ser peor. No me convencía del todo mi vestuario, pero estaba bastante bien. Me maquille suavemente resaltando mis ojos, como Alice me había enseñado, perfume, un saco y listo.

A las 7.59 sono el timbre. Y mi estomago decidió que era buena idea producir más ácido del habitual. Bueno, abre la puerta Bells. Estaba a 10 pasos de la puerta. 10 pasos. Y me golpee dos veces con el sillon y tire los libros del escritorio de la sala. Cuan torpe se puede ser? No era torpe solamente. Estaba nerviosa.

-Hola Edward- salude al abrir la puerta y ver al bello hombre que tenía enfrente, pasas o quieres ir ya?- Habla rápido y no pienses, rápido y no pienses! Vestía un jean y un sobretodo, hacía un frío exquisito, y olía muy ricamente. No se que perfume era, pero era un aroma increible. Siempre pense que el perfume en el hombre era fundamental. Amaba el que usaba Mike, siempre le hacia ponerselo cuando saliamos. Mike... senti una punzada en el pecho cuando pensé en el.

-Hola Bella, como quieras, podríamos ir yendo así conseguimos buenas mesas te parece?- dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro vamos- dije cerrando la puerta y poniendome el saco con la ayuda de Edward, siempre tan caballero.

Subimos a su auto, creo que nunca lo había visto manejar. Lo hace como un loco! en 10 minutos estuvimos en el centro del pueblo.

-Tenías prisa por lo que veo. le dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

-No, por qué?-

-O sea que siempre conduces así? Hombre, estas mal!- Escuche su risa mientras caminabamos hacia el bar.

Entramos, era un lindo lugar, con algunas mesas al rededor de un escenario de frente hacia donde estabamos nosotros. Estaba decorado con muchos carteles de cervezas y bandas. Era interesante. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, pero me gustaba.

-Quieres sentarte aqui? Esta cerca del escenario, pero no tanto como para aturdirnos- me pregunto Edward.

-Si esta bien, donde quieras-

Nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, para poder ver el escenario. Cuando se saco el saco note que tenía puesto un sweter azul con escote en V y le sobresalía el cuello de una camisa blanca. Sencillo, y elegante.

Estuvimos callados un rato hasta que me pregunto que tomaba. Pedimos unas cervezas y unas papas y comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco, la banda que estabamos por escuchar, el centro, Alice y Emmett, y ese fue el momento indicado para preguntarle que significaba eso de "darle espacio a Bella".

-Esta Alice es toda una bocota no?- dijo entre difertido y enfadado- no es nada Bella, solo que me dió la sensación que consentias todo lo que te decíamos porque eres muy amable para mandarnos a volar. Mira que ponerte a ver películas de guerra con Emmett! Ahí me di cuenta que te estabamos ahogando con tanta cosa. Por eso sugerí a los chicos que te dieramos algo de espacio para hacer lo que quisieras.- No te irrites Bella, penso por ti, nada mas.

-Edward, en un futuro te pediré que antes de tomar decisiones pensando en lo que a mi me gustaría, por favor me preguntes. Yo nunca hago lo que no quiero. Vi películas de guerra con Emmett porque Alice quería ver románticas todo el tiempo y mi estado de ánimo no esta para eso. Pero no tiene nada que ver con sentirme ahogada ni nada de eso. Si?- Fui sutil... no me pidan mas.

-Ah...ya. Lo siento Bella, no quería molestarte.-

-No molestas, solo, preguntame si? Yo te responderé lo que quieras saber. - Siempre que pueda.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que empezo a tocar la banda. Realmente era genial.

Cuando termino, tomamos algo más y seguimos hablando de su trabajo. Estaba haciendo la residencia en pediatría ya que le encantan los niños. Me dió ternura ya que a mi también me gustan.

Seguíamos hablando cuando de pronto alguien dijo

-Edward? Hola cariño!-

-Hola Jane, no sabía que ibas a venir.-

-Te lo mencione el otro día, cuando nos vimos, aunque no hablamos mucho verdad?-

-Hola que tal? Soy Isabella, tu eres...- Si, no me interesa que hiciste con Edward querida.

Solo la manera en la que me miro hizo que quisiera patearle la boca, si pudiese con este jean, cosa que es difícil- Jane, querida, seguramente sabes quien soy verdad Ed?- pregunto mientras ponía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le daba un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Mmm... no realmente, querida- Sonrisa macabra, ven a mi!- Un gusto conocerte June. Edward, mañana tengo que madrugar. Me voy- Le dije mientras me levantaba.

La cara de tonto que tenía Edward era monumental. La miraba a Jane como si fuese el último vaso de agua sobre la tierra. Fue demasiado para mi. Tome mi saco, mi bolso y sali. Esperé dos minutos y al ver que no salía me tome un taxi hacia mi casa.

No iba a llorar. No habia chance en esta tierra que yo derramara una lágrima por este idiota.

Llegué a casa, lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Creo que hace años que no decía tantas palabrotas juntas. Pero la situación me supero. "Date una oportunidad Bella" "no cierres tu corazón Bella" "no todos soy Mike" no, sin duda, algunos eran peores.

Entre a mi habitación, me saque la ropa, fue un milagro que no haya roto nada aún, me desmaquille y me meti en la cama. Me ardían los ojos, pero no iba a llorar. No otra vez. No por un hombre.

Mi cabeza duele... mucho. No bebi tanto según recuerdo, entonces por qué? Ah si. Enojo. Gran y hermoso enojo.

Baje a prepararme un café con tostadas y una aspirina, para despejar un poco mi cabeza. Cuando llegue a la cocina me encontre con Alice.

-Al? Que haces levantada tan temprano? - Eran cerca de las 9 am.

-No me acosté! Llegué y no me acosté! Simplemente no puedo dormir. Ay Bell- dijo lanzado un profundo suspiro- Creo que lo encontré. Después de buscarlo tanto, se hizo esperar, pero apareció.-

-Alice, tengo muhco dolor de cabeza y no coordino muy bien, asique debes ser más específica ¿que encontraste?-

-Al amor de mi vida. Es el. Es Jasper. Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida!- rito haciendo un giro en la silla y cayendo en sus pies- Es caballeroso, encantador, inteligente educado y ni hablar de lo apuesto que estaba anoche. Estoy en las nubes. Y creo que el siente lo mismo por mi. Pero debemos ir de a poco y despacio, ya sabes, trabajamos juntos- Domado estaaa el León!

-Que genial Ali! Es una linda persona y harán una bella pareja! Y? Cuando salen de nuevo?- No le iba a arruinar el momento contandole de lo estupido que es su hermano.

-Salir de nuevo? Aún no. Tiene que ganarselo Bella. Piensas que se lo haré tan fácil?-

-Pero como Al, no dices que es perfecto?-

-Si! Pero no debe saberlo, sino pensará que ya me tiene- que es cierto- que puede hacer lo que quiera- que es verdad- y no va a esforzarce por estar conmigo- touche.

-Y toda esta emoción que tienes, imagino que no se la demostrastre no?

-Claro que no! Si fue simpática y educada, sabes que mi madre me mataría sino, pero no le demostre lo que te estoy diciendo a ti. A los hombres hay que dejarlos queriendo más- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

-O dejarlos machucados. Esa es buena también amiga...- le dije secamente.

-Oh no! Bells! Que pasó anoche?- Y le tuve que contar.

-Este hermano mío es un idiota!- gritaba caminando por la sala luego de contarle lo que paso- ya me va a escuchar. Dejarte colgada por esa estúpida? Que lo dejo, lo lastimo y lo engaño?- Hizo todo eso? De verdad Edward era mas tonto de lo que pensaba. se veía a la legua que lo llevaba de las narices.

-Alice. No. No vas a hacer nada de eso. Dejala correr- Si yo lo iba a hacer ella también debía.- Es un caso terminado. Yo sabía como eran las cosas con Edward desde antes de que me invitara a salir. El me ve como una compañía entretenida, nada más. Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo sin compromisos ni otras intenciones. Al menos hasta que aparezca la que el en verdad quisiera y ahí sucedería lo que sucedió. Ya está. Ya pasó. No es como si me hubiese roto el corazón no? - Porque mi corazón ya estaba roto, y dudaba que se sanara en mucho tiempo.

**Hola! Gracias a tod s por pasar y dejar los reviews o simplemente leerlo! Este capítulo fue un poco más largo pero creo que es necesario poder explicar algunos detalles para poder entender lo que vendrá adelante. Como ven Bella no esta enamorada de Edward, aún, solo deslumbrada. Y Edward... bueno, no es el caballero andante que todas conocemos y queremos verdad? Les dejo un beso y gracias a todas por leerme!**

**Nu**


	14. Toda carrera empieza por un paso

El lunes en la mañana llego el gran día. Abriríamos las puertas de nuestro sueño. Era increíble la necesidad que había, ya que a primera hora de la tarde ya teníamos 3 citas programadas. Una la atendería Alice, otra Jasper y la última yo.

No había recibido ni un mensaje de Edward. Creo que estuvo de lo más entretenido el fin de semana no? No iba a dedicar mas tiempo a eso. Evidentemente no era mi año en el amor.

Me sente en mi consultorio leyendo la ficha que me había preparado Rose sobre este chico.

"Seth Black 15 años. Huérfano. Vive con su hermano mayor Jacob Black 28 años, Ingeniero. Es abusado constantemente en el colegio debido a que por sus costumbres Quileutes no comparte las mismas actividades con el alumnado. Es un chico retraido, timido y muy sensible."

Quileute... Alice me había contado algo de eso. La ...Push sera? Entonces habrá que conocer sus costumbres para poder ver como ayudarlo.

Estaba terminando mi café cuando golpearon mi puerta.

-Si?-

-Bella, aqui estan Jacob y Seth Black, tenían cita a las 15- me dijo Alice asomandose por la puerta.

-Gracias Ali, diles que pasen-

Estaba poniendome de pie cuando veo entrar a un muchacho grande. Si grande es la palabra. Casi tanto como Emmett. Moreno, de unos ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros, muy apuesto, seguido por su replica pero unos cuantos centimetros menos, y claro, bastante mas delgado.

-Buenas tardes Jacob, Seth, un placer- les dije tendiendoles la mano- tomen asiento por favor.

-Hola , el pacer es nuestro- respondió Jacob estrechandome la mano.

-Diganme Bella por favor si?-

-Si, claro, Bella- Mire a Seth, estaba muy callado, mirando al piso.

-Seth, como estas?- le dije mirandolo con ternura. Levanto su vista y me contesto un "bien" casi como un susurro.

-Jacob, te importaría esperarnos afuera un rato? Me gustaría tener una charla con Seth a solas. Teparece bien Seth? Crees que te sentirías comodo?- Le pregunte al muchacho.

-Si claro, te espero afuera campeón!- le dijo cariñosamente a su hermano. Me dió mucha ternura.

Estuvimos casi 30 minutos hablando con Seth, o bueno, tratando de conocernos.

-Seth, quiero decirte algo- le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que dejo libre Jacob- Estoy aquí para ti. Lo que desees contarme estara dentro de estas 4 paredes. Nadie lo sabrá, a menos que tu quieras, o que juntos lleguemos a la conclusión que tu hermano necesita saberlo. No quiero apurarte, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y yo estoy dispuesta para lo que necesites si?-

-Gracias Bella- contesto mirandome a los ojos- yo... yo en realidad no entiendo bien que debo hacer. El entrenador Cullen y la Srta. Rosalie me dijeron que sería bueno que hablaramos de lo que pasa con los otros muchachos. Yo solo no se que hago que les molesta. - La cara con la que dijo esas palabras hicieron que quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no puedo y tampoco se si es verdad.

- Seth a veces podemos ser muy crueles con las personas que no comprendemos, solo porque eso, porque no las comprendemos. La cuestión aqui no es ver que haces que los provoca solamente, sino que tu encuentres la forma de no angustiarte cuando eso pasa. Nuestro objetivo es que puedas sentirte bien con quien eres, sin tener que adaptarte a lo que otros quieren, solo siendo feliz por ti. Que te parece esa idea?-

-Me parece linda. Imposible, pero linda. No creo poder lograr lo que me pides Bella, es muy difícil.-

-Seguro que si. Nadie dice que sea fácil. Aceptarnos a nosotros mismos, estar orgullosos de quien somos, de nuestras raíces, de nuestra familia, cuesta mucho mas que aceptar al otro. Pero aqui estamos para ti. Si no te sientes cómodo conmigo, estan Jasper y Alice, mismo la Srta. Rose para ayudarte. No es fácil lo que te toca vivir, pero no estas solo. -

-Claro que no estoy solo! Tengo a mi hermano! El hace todo por mi Bella! Todo! Yo solo no quiero traerle mas problemas. Es el mejor hermano del mundo. Es mi padre y mi madre, mi mejor amigo. Haré lo necesario para no verlo más preocupado por mi. Eso te lo aseguro- Lo dijo tan seguro, tan serio que de repente dejo de tener 15 años y parecía de muchos más. Como lo había golpeado ala vida a este muchacho.

-Por supuesto que esta Jacob! Y él también te acompañará. Lo que quise decir es que no están solos. Cuentan con nosotros.-

Hablamos un rato más y le pedí que saliera y le dijera q su hermano que entre.

-Jacob, quiero preguntarte algo, no quierera incomodarte, pero es importante para poder ayudar a Seth- Le dije seriamente. Cuando asintió le pregunte- Desde cuando estas solo con Seth?- trate de ser lo mas suave posible.

-hace casi 8 años. Seth tenía 7 y yo 20 cuando mis padres tuvieron un accidente automóvilistico, clásico no?- dijo dando una media sonrisa- Yo estaba en la universidad en Seattle, por lo cual tuve que dejar todo y mudarme aqui con Seth. Durante un tiempo estuvimos con mis abuelos en la reservación, mientras yo terminaba mi carrera. Necesitaba hacerlo para darle un futuro a Seth. Me recibí y nos mudamos al pueblo. al poco tiempo falleció mi abuela y al año siguiente mi abuelo, así fue como nos quedamos solos. Pensé que mandando a Seth a la secundaria aqui sería mucho más fácil hacer amigos. En la reservación tiene algunos, pero yo necesito vivir aqui, y no quiero que el este solo allí. - Realmente era una historia triste. Necesitaba hablar con mis padres apenas terminara. Gracias Dios por cuidarlos y permitirme disfrutarlos.

-Te dire lo mismo que le dije a Seth, no estan solos. Cuentan con todo un equipo para acompañarlos con lo que podamos. Sé que no es mucho, pero todo suma verdad?-

Jacob me tomo de la mano y me dijo- Gracias Bella. De verdad. Cuando me llamo la Srta. Rosalie, realmente pensé que el chico había llegado al límite. Cuando me propuso venir aqui, no me importo el costo, simplemente quiero que mi hermano sea feliz sabes? Es difícil ser padre y madre al mismo tiempo- Uso las mismas palabras de Seth. Esa unión era fácil.

Aprete su mano con afecto para poder soltarlo - Jacob, para lo que necesites. Te parece traer a Seth la semana que viene? Demosle espacio para ir asimilando lo que trabajamos si?-

-Por supuesto. - Se puso de pie para salir del consultorio y antes de salir dijo- Me alegro de haberte conocido. Gracias.- y salió por la puerta.

Me quede pensando en la historia de estos hermanos. Cuantas más como la de ellos habría no?

No voy a negar que también me distraje un segundo pensando en Jacob. Teníamos casi la misma edad, pero el había tenido que crecer de pronto. Sin padres y con un hermano para criar. Solos en el mundo. Que raro que no estuviese casado. Era muy guapo. -Bella!- Me reprendí mentalmente- es el hermano de tu paciente, no puedes pensar en el de esa manera- Aunque si lo era.

Salí de mi consultorio y me encontré con Alice y Jasper que estaban tomando un café, hablando de sus pacientes.

-Como te fue Bella?- pregunto Jasper.

-Bien, creo. Será un caso complicado, pero creo que podremos trabajar bien-

-Yo antendí a una chica muy agradable y educada. Tuvo problemas con varias chicas del colegio. Es una excelente estudiante de un colegio pero tiene problemas con la comida, sus tres mejores amigas empezaron a molestarla y ridiculizarla delante de toda la clase y de los profesores, quienes, por cierto, también se reían de las bromas. Es más grave de lo que creemos. No solo son los chicos, también son los adultos.- Dijo Alice realmente preocupada.

-Mi paciente es un abusador- dijo Jasper y haciendo que lo miremos sorprendidas- les dije que no solo ibamos a atender a los que son molestados. Hay que prevenir muchachas- cierto, él había hecho incapie el día que lo conocimos.- Es un bueno muchacho, con muchos problemas en la casa. Dice que no sabe exactamente que dispara su agresividad, pero trabajaremos con eso, sin duda- Admiraba a este hombre, sin duda.

Seguimos hablando de nuestros pacientes del día hasta que nuestro estomago empezo a rugir.

-No se ustedes, pero se me antoja pizza. La llamamos a Rose para que venga a cenar?- pregunte.

-Y a Emmett, seguramente tendrá ganas de acompañarnos- dijo Alice. Astuta... no mencionó a Edward.

Fuimos a casa, pedimos las pizzas y esperamos a que lleguen Rose y Emmett.

Una vez que llegaron los chicos sono el timbre y fui a pagarle al delivery cuando abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, tan campante como siempre.

-Buenas noches Bella, puedo pasar?-


	15. Amigos? Si, creo que puedo con eso

-Adelante- le conteste corriendome para darle paso

Cuando di la vuelta para ir hacia la sala, vi un sobre en la mesa al lado de la puerta decía

"Isabella Swan" en letras doradas. No tenía remitente. Cuando lo abrí vi que era la invitación para el casamiento de Jesica y Mike.

-Que demonios!? -Esto era demasiado. de repente 5 pares de ojos se clavaron en mi.

-Al, ya vuelvo, voy a buscar algo para beber que no hay nada fresco- le dije a Alice con mi mejor cara de "no me sigas o morirás". Tome mi abrigo y salí.

No llegué a hacer 10 pasos cuando sentí pisadas detrás mío.

-Alice, no entendiste mi cara? Dame un rato de paz chica si?-

-No soy Alice, y no, no entendí tu cara Isabella-Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. La última persona con la que quería hablar hoy. Bueno tal vez no la última pero sin dudas no tenía ganas de hablar con el.

-Que quieres Edward.- Le dice secamente sin parar de caminar. A decir verdad, no sabía ni adonde iba.

-Hablar contigo. Me siento fatal por lo de la otra noche. Apareció Jane y de verdad no supe que hacer. Se mostro tan cariñosa conmigo, hace meses que no me demostraba nada y yo... aún la quiero- yey, quieres que te aplauda Cullen?- Sé que no es excusa, pero me quede como tonto sin saber que hacer. Cuando reaccioné ya te habías ido y realmente me avergoncé mucho por mi actitud. No suelo hacer estas cosas. Jamás dejaría a una mujer irse sola- si claro, pero a mi si no?- y menos a una amiga tan querida como tu- me vuelve a decir amiga y le voy a pegar. Esta decidido.

-Esta bien Edward, realmente no importa. Ya paso. -Y no volverá a pasar.

-Bella, no esta bien. Pero no puedo hacer más que pedirte perdón, y compensartelo. Que te parece si mañana vamos a cenar. Conozco un lugar muy lindo y...-No aguante mas.

-NO Edward. NO quiero ir a cenar, NO quiero salir, solo quiero que me dejes en paz un rato si? Recuerdas lo de "demosle espacio a Isabella"- le dije imitando su voz, pobremente claro- por favor Edward, el día comenzó bien, pero en este momento querría abrir un hoyo en la tierra y quedarme ahí un buen rato...- y empezo el desfile de las lágrimas!-

Edward se quedo parado donde estaba mientras yo comenzaba a llorar y a patear la nieve.

-Isabella, perdón, si esto es mi culpa yo...-

-NO EDWARD, no es tu culpa. No todo en mi mundo tiene que ver contigo si? - le dije mirandolo con enojo. - Simplemente que vine aqui queriendo olvidarme de cosas que parece estan destinadas a cara de Edward era para fotografiarla, creo que hasta se asusto- Perdón- le dije acercandome- no quise gritarte , simplemente, no puedo más conmigo misma- le dije tocando su brazo.-

Me sente en la entrada de una casa y deje que las lagrimas caigan. Se iba a casar en serio. No era un rumor o algo "por venir". Se iba a casar y tuvo el descaro de invitarme. O habrá sido Jessica. Seguramente. Solo se que debo afrontarlo y dejarme de llorar por este imbécil.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en silencio y puso su mano sobre las mias- Bella, no se que te ocurre, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Dejame acercarme a ti. Se que no parezco confiable después de lo del otro día, pero en serio me importas. Yo... te quiero sabes?-

Si me hubiese dicho esto en otro momento estaría más emocionada. En este momento no puedo pensar demasiado.

-Yo también te quiero Edward, eres un gran amigo sabes? Cuando no te agarra un ataque de estupidez jajaja- sonreí mientras tomaba su mano.- Vamos a comprar algo para beber y volvamos, tengo hambre- Estaría angustiada, pero el hambre no me me iba tan fácil- Vamos le dije tirando de su mano.

El la soltó y paso su brazo por mi hombro diciendo- Vamos Bellita-

Sería un tonto y por momentos lo golpearía, pero se siente bien tenerlo cerca. Solo espero que quede en eso. Amistad.

-Si Alice, estoy bien, de verdad.- Era la decimo cuarta vez que me lo preguntaba.

-Pero Bella, no entiendo como llego esto aqui, solo no lo entiendo! Si la hubiese visto, sabes que la hubiese filtrado.-

-Lo se Al, no te preocupes, era algo que debía pasar, ya esta. Volvamos con los chicos si?- Le dije mientras salía de la cocina.

-un momento señorita- parecía mi madre cuando se enojaba- que tanto hablaban con Edward que volvieron riendose y muy "amistosos".

Ah ya. Sabía que no la dejaría pasar.

- Nada Alice. Vino a disculparse. Yo lo ataque y empecé a llorar. Se quedo conmigo y hablamos... y somos amigos. Eso es todo. No te parece que fue mucho para un solo día?- Entre Seth y la boda sin olvidarnos del enojo que traía de antes, estaba moilida. Quería cenar y dormir.

-Si Bells, tienes razón. Cenemos con los chicos. Quiero ver un rato mas a Jasper. Verdad que es especial?- y ahí nomás empezó con la cantinela.

Cenamos, nos reímos y finalmente nos acostamos.

Luego de bañarme y enviarle un mail a mi mamá contandole como seguía todo por aqui, finalmente apoye mi cabeza en la almohada. Cuando tome el celular para programar la alarma vi que tenía un sms.

"Bella, Alice me conto lo que te pasaba. No te enfades con ella, yo le insistí. Quiero decirte que entiendo tu dolor. Perder un amor duele y más aún con una traición detrás. Como te dije antes quiero que cuentes conmigo. Mañana a que hora terminas de atender?"

"Gracias Edward. No me enfadaré con el pequeño monstruo, te lo prometo. Termino a las 17, por?"

" Puedo pasar por tí 18.30? Salgo a las 18 del hospital y me gustaría llevarte a un lugar. Prometo no separarme de ti en todo el tiempo que estemos. Palabra de Scout"

"Siempre me cayeron mal los Scouts, en serio. Ok. Te espero."

"Abrigate. Hará frìo."

Sonreí al mirar los mensajes. Y me quede dormida.


	16. Compartiendo tristezas

Eran las 17 hs. Había atendido sin parar desde las 10 am. No solo a los chicos que Rose mandaba para que atendamos, sino que varias personas se habían sumado. Nuestros honorarios eran accesibles ya que había mucha gente que necesitaba ser escuchada y no todos podían costearlo. Gracias a Dios no necesitabamos tan urgentemente el dinero, por ahora al menos.

-Oh ducha... ven a mi- dije mientras entraba en casa.

-Cansada peque?-

-Emmett! Me has asustado! No sabía que venías- En realidad me imagino porque vino.- Rose esta atendiendo aún Grandote- le dije guiñandole un ojo.

-Ah si- Haciendose el desinteresado- Pues yo venía a ver a mi hermanita y a mi casi hermanita para que sepas.-

-Ya me adoptaste? Si que eres dulce Emm- Le dije dandole un abrazo- Cariño, me iré a bañar. Tu hermano pasa por mi en un rato, y estoy para dormir una siesta mas que para salir.-

-Edward pasa por ti? Voy a terminar poniendome celoso de ese pesado eh!- gruño.

-Vamos Emm, tu siempre serás mi hermano preferido, me dejas adoptarte verdad? Siempre quise uno!- le dije haciendo un intento de puchero Cullen.

-Claro que si hermanita! Solo que no se lo digamos aún a Alice, se va a poner celosa.

-De que me voy a poner celosa Emmett?-

- De que me adopte. Verdad que no Al? Seremos hermanos los 3?- Si había funcionado con Emmett, con Alice tambiém debería.

-Claro Belli Bells! Seremos hermanos!- Y en este momento me sentí de 13 años.

-Bueno lindos, me iré a bañar, estoy arruinada.

-Enana, sabías que nuestra "hermanita" saldrá con nuestro hermano de verdad?-

-Claro Emmett, que clase de persona sería si no lo supiera-

Y allí los deje con su charla sobre mi salida y nuestra hermandad.

Subi, me bañe, me vesti bien abrigada, como Edward indico y me tire en la cama. Creo que me dormí al instante. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, estaba en la boda de Mike y Jesica, pero de repente cuando se estaban casando ya no era Mike sino Edward. Quería gritarle que no lo haga, que lo iba a lastimar, pero no me salían las palabras. Cuando casi llego a Edward, alguien me despierta suavemente.

-Isabella? Bella, despierta, estas soñando- abrí los ojos y lo vi sentado al lado mío, con cara de preocupación- estas bien? Estabas gritando "no lo hagas".-

-Si? Estaba teniendo un sueño extraño. Pero ya paso. Que hora es? Me quedé muy dormida verdad?-

-Muy. son las 19. Estaba esperandote abajo, pero Alice salió con Jasper y Emmet ofreció llevar a Rose a casa.-

-Y pensaste en entrar a mi habitación? Y sime estaba cambiando? Pervertido- Le dije sentandome en la cama y riendo.

-Golpee antes de entrar Isabella. Soy un caballero no?- Si claro que si. Lastima. Bella! Comportate!

-Bueno, deja que me arregle un poco y vamos si?- le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

-Arreglarte? Estas perfecta.- Perfecta? si, claro- Para donde vamos no necesitas mas que un abrigo y... tal vez- dijo mirando mi habitación- esto- y me puso un gorro. - Listo Bella durmiente, vamos!- A veces era tierno. Odio admitirlo.

Subimos al auto de Edward, creo que es un Volvo, me dijo Alice. Mientras conducía, más despacio que la otra vez, me indico que pusiera algo de música. Elegi uno de Jason Mraz- Te gusta Jason?- no lo podía creer.- No en realidad, a Jane le gustaba y yo siempre tenía algún disco de el por aqui. Inmediatamente lo deje de donde lo saque.

-Si te gusta puedes ponerlo. A decir verdad no me disgusta, solo me recuerda un poco a Jane- me sonrío con su media sonrisa.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, si algo te trae malos recuerdos, conviertelo en uno bueno!-

-Ah si? y quien dice eso?-

-Yo claro! - Y empezo a sonar Im Yours.

La canté entera. Con sus coros y todos. Usando el control del estereo de microfono. Por momentos le ponía el "microfono" a Edward y canturreaba conmigo.

-Eso fue divertido- me dijo mientras estacionaba en el medio de la nada- Deberiamos salir de gira, recuerdas, era una buena idea- Cierto, lo propuso en la cocina de su casa mientras cocinaba.

-Solo si llevamos a Emmett de corista. Nada sería igual de divertido sin el- y solo pensar en verlo vestido con una camisa brillosa hizo que riamos hasta las lagrimas- Bueno chico. Y que lugar es este?- dije mirando a mi alrededor. Era de noche hacia un rato largo ya, estaba todo nevado y no veía ningún lugar para guarecernos del frío.

-A ti te gusta el frío verdad?- pregunto.

-Si... me gusta el frío. Por?

-Ven, vamos- me tomo la mano y empezamos a caminar- antes de ir a cenar quería mostrarte este lugar. Sin duda es mi favorito cuando estoy en casa.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un lugar rodeado de vallas. Nos fuimos acercando hasta casi el borde. Era un mirador. Desde alli se veía todo Forks.

-Edward, es hermoso este lugar- le dije mirandolo. El estaba concentrado mirando hacia delante.

-Si no? Hacia un rato largo que no venía.-

-Venías con Jane? - le pregunte. No es que importara, solo que no me parecía bueno que fuera a lugares que la recordaran tanto. Ni conmigo ni con nadie.

-No. Nunca la traje. A ella no le gustaba pasar frío, ni estar al aire libre. En realidad no le gustaban muchas cosas que a mi si.-

-Si entiendo. A Mike tampoco le gustaba el frío.- Era la primera vez que le hablaba de el- El prefería las fiestas, la playa, los viajes costosos. A mi no me gustaba la playa. Es difícil estar allí tranquila cuando tu novio ve a todas las mujeres mucho mas hermosas que tu paseandose por ahí.- Sincericidió parte uno.

-Isabella, que hacías con un hombre que miraba otras mujeres teniendote al lado?-

-Lo mismo que tu cuando estabas con una que no te demostraba si te amaba o no.- En tu cara Cullen.

-Ouch. Cierto. Pero Ouch.- loe golpee suavemente en el hombro.

-Somos dos casos eh! En tu defensa puedes decir que tienes una lista para elegir en lugar de Jane-

-Lista? No gracias. No conocí a ninguna que llame mi atención. Hasta ahora al menos- "Hasta ahora"? Quizás conoció a alguien.- Y tu? No hay nadie? Vamos, alguien tiene que haber-

-Pues mira que si. Chris Hemsworth me llamo antes que tu pasaras por mi para ver si haciamos algo. Le dije que tenía un compromiso con otro, que luego le avisaba cuando me desocupaba.- mmm Chris Hemsworth... baba!

-Y ese? Quien es?-

-Thor, o el padre de mis hijos, ya veremos- Dios escucha mis oraciones! jajajaja.

-Ya, en serio Isabella.-

-No Edward. No hay nadie. Por si no lo notaste no estoy muy solicitada. Digamos que no le gusto a los hombres- ni a las mujeres claro- No encajo en los parametros normales, no lo ves?- Sincericidio parte 2.

- No. Eres interesante, simpática, inteligente, quizas demasiado para tu beneficio, y bonita, porque si, eres bonita. Además, quien dice que los parametros "normales" son bonitos. Yo creo que eres una mujer muy llamativa.- Sonrojo en 3...2...1...- y es tierno que te sonrojes tanto. -Tierno. Eso no es bueno. Salvo que "tierno" sea el nuevo "sexy" cosa que dudo.

No conteste nada. Me gire dandole la espalda mirando hacia otro lado, cuando luego de 5 minutos de silencio mas o menos sentí que se paraba detrás mío y apoyando su menton en mi hombro y abrazandome sore toda mi ropa dijo- Vamos a cenar quieres? Esta haciendo mucho frío- Y creo que en ese momento deje de respirar.

-Si- me limite a contestar, mientras me zafaba de su abrazo. Mucha cercanía. Se prendió mi alarma. Ojo Bella, no te puedes enamorar.


	17. Bonitamente jodida

-Gracias por la salida Edward. Lo pase muy bien. - Le dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Extraño... solo lo hacía cuando estaba tratando de ser coqueta con alguien. Estaba coqueteando con Edward?- Quieres pasar por un cafe?-

-Seguro, me encantaría- dijo cerrando la puerta de casa tras de si.

-Fui hacia la cocina dejando el saco en el sillon. Prendí la cafetera y mientras se calentaba el cafe, busque las tazas.

-Isabella- Otra vez con el Isabella- puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si. Pero respondeme algo antes. Por que me dices Isabella? Sabes que no me gusta- le dije haciendo mi versión de puchero Cullen.

-Porque creo que es un nombre hermoso para abreviarlo.-A veces sabía que decir- Y ahí esta el rubor. Te dije que me parecía encantador verdad?- A veces no.

-Si me lo dijiste. Esta bien. Puedes decirme Isabella si te gusta- Que fácil que me derrotaba.- Que me querías preguntar.

-Irás a la boda de Mike?- Le subió el frío a la cabeza. O le bajo el azucar. Otra explicación no había.

-No Edward. No voy a ir. Como crees?-

-Sabes que si quisieras ir yo te acompañaría no?- Y por un momento lo pensé. Llegar del brazo de el hombre más hermoso que haya visto, presumirlo delante de Mike. Para que? Si era mentira.

-Para que Edward? Es ir a exponerme. Te agradezco la oferta. Pero no necesito ir con alguien simulando algo que no es.-

-Entiendo. Si lo reconsideras, solo dilo. Estoy disponible para ti cuando sea amiga- me dijo pellizcando mi cachete. Ahora tengo 7 años. Voy involucionando. Y sigue con el amiga.

-Toma tu cafe que te bajo el azucar quieres.- le dije dejandole la taza enfrente de el.

Una vez que tomamos el cafe lo acompañe a la puerta.

-El sábado iremos con Jasper y Emmett a tomar algo a uno de los bares del centro. Por que no le dices a Alice y a Rose y vamos los 6.-

-Les pregunto y te mando un mensaje si? Creo que Alice quería ir de compras y Rose se emocionó con la idea. Solo espero poder escapar de la tortura.- le dije cansada.

-Ok, solo avisame si quieren venir. Adios bonita. Descansa- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu también cariño. Nos vemos.

Cerre la puerta y me parece que me eleve hacia mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama boca arriba pensando en la hermosa noche que habíamos pasado cuando sono mi celular.

" Cada vez disfruto más estar contigo. Me hace feliz tenerte en mi vida Bella"

El corazón me late muy rápido cada vez que este hombre me dice estas cosas.

"Yo también Edward. Eres un bálsamo en mi locura"

No esperes más de mi chico. Lo cursi no va conmigo.

"Me alegra que así sea. Descansa bonita"

"A mi también. Lo haré cariño"

Y ahora teníamos apodos tiernos.

Bella, tengo una mala noticia para ti. Este chico te gusta. Más de lo que debería. Estas jodida "bonita".

Muy jodida.


	18. No todo es lo que parece

Estas dos últimas semanas me di cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, ya no cuento para levantarme. Simplemente salto de la cama porque se que, en verdad, me espera un gran día. y dos, le permití a Alice hacerme un "fashion emergency". La verdad que debo reconocer, no fué tan terrible. Mi pelo dejo de caer soso para tener una forma, como dijo Ali? "sauvage sensual" creo. Mis reflejos naturales se notan mucho más. Me veo bonita, me siento bonita. La ropa que me incito a comprar es más atrevida y realmente me siento muy bien conmigo. Como una... Bella 2.0 ja. De cualquier modo mi nuevo estado de felicidad también tiene nada que ver con mi creciente amistad con Edward. Es una gran persona y cada día lo siento más cercano. Aunque esta última semana él estuvo con mucho más trabajo. Principio de otoño, niños resfriados y esas cosas. Pero lo más importante es que me siento feliz. Y eso para mi es mucho.

Baje a desayunar y me fui hasta el consultorio. Cuando chequee mi agenda me di cuenta que tenía 3 pacientes nuevos a casi última hora. Hoy, viernes? Esta Alice...

Estaba terminando de atender a la Sra. Robbins cuando se produjo un revuelo afuera.

-Disculpa Isabella, te necesitamos afuera lo antes posible- dijo Jasper entrando de pronto.

-Claro- le dije mientras salia- Sra. Robbins, aguardeme aqui si?- y cerre la puerta.

Lo que vi me dejo muda. Emmett traía de un brazo a Seth, y del otro a un chico que no conocía. Ambos estaban bastante golpeados, pero el otro, Eric creo que se llama, estaba peor.

-Emmett, que paso?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a Seth.

-Estaban corriendo en el entrenamiento y de repente comenzaron a golpearse. Ninguno quiso decir porque. Los lleve con Rosalie y llamamos a sus padres y a Jacob preguntandoles si los podíamos traer aqui para hablar junto a ti y a Jasper- Eric es paciente de Jasper, claro!- Ya vienen para acá.-

Tome a Seth del hombro y fuimos hacia el consultorio de Rose- Alice, por favor despide a la sra Robbins y dale una cita para la semana si?- le indique a Alice.

-Claro Bells. Oye Bella- me dijo acercandose- quieres que haga pasar a Jacob cuando llegue?-

-No Al. Yo lo buscaré cuando sea necesario. Gracias amiga-

Nos sentamos en el consultorio y mientras le daba un vaso con agua y algo de hielo para el golpe me sente junto a el. Bien Seth, quieres contarme que paso?-

-No.- contesto secamente.

-Seth, ya me conoces, sabes que quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo si no me dices que paso para que reacciones asi. El entrenador Cullen dijo que empezarono a golpearse de repente. El te hizo algo para que lo golpearas?- pregunte ya mas firme.

-Se metió con mi hermano Bella! Eso hizo ese grandisimo imbécil. Atrevió a meterse con Jake!-dijo de repente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ah, ya entiendo. Ese vínculo era aún más fuerte de lo que yo creía.

-Y que fue lo que dijo de Jacob, Seth?-

- Estabamos corriendo. Amo correr, es como mi segunda naturaleza. En un momento cerré los ojos y sin querer lo golpee. Me disculpé y seguí en lo mío. El se enfado y comenzo a gritarme, pero como yo corro más rápido no me podía alcanzar. Siguió metiendose conmigo, pero yo no iba a reaccionar. Como se dió cuenta que no iba a lograr hacerme enojar, me grito "CobardeQ eres un cobarde como tu hermano! Mi hermano y sus amigos me lo contaron. El corria cada vez que ellos se le acercaban. Eso es lo que es, y eso es lo que eres tu, un cobarde!" y no lo resistí. Mi visión se torno en roja. Me di vuelta, corri hacia el y lo golpee. Lo golpee con fuerza. Al ver que no se levantaba me acerque para verlo y el abrió un ojo y me devolvió el golpe en la boca, y ahí comenzamos a golpearnos hasta que nos separo el entrenador. Eso es todo.-

Ese chico flacucho y timido le había puesto los dos ojos negros a un muchacho que prácticamente era dos veces más grande que el?

-Seth. Siempre pudiste defenderte verdad? Porque no lo hiciste antes? No me malinterpretes, no estoy de acuerdo con que se hayan golpeado- le dije realmente sorprendida.

-Bella, yo se defenderme. Jake me enseño muchas formas de pelea. Mi padre se las enseño a él. Mi abuelo a mi padre y así de generación en generación. Nosotros, los Quileute, somos guardianes de nuestra reservación. Desde generaciones los hombres fuimos entrenados para esto. Es una tradición. Pero ya no estoy en la reservación, no vivo allí. No puedo usar mis conocimientos. Estaría en ventaja sobre mi contrincante. Se que estuvo mal. Y me disculparé por haberlo golpeado. Siempre que el se disculpe por ofender a mi hermano. Jake corría de esos muchachos para no lastimarlos, porque una vez que dejamos salir nuestros instintos, es muy difícil contenernos. Pero eso ellos no lo sabes y creen que es cobardía. Mi hermano siempre cuida de todos. Aún de los que no lo merecen.- Concluyo. Pero ya no habían lagrimas en sus ojos, ni coraje. Solo orgullo. Ese niño amaba a su hermano.

-Bella?- pregunto Alice- Jacob esta aqui. Jasper esta con los padres de Eric desde hace rato y quiere preguntarte algo-

-Dile a Jacob que venga por favor, yo salgo a hablar con Jasper.- le dije mientras me ponía de pie- te dejo con tu hermano Seth, ahora vuelvo-

-Bella- me llamo Seth- Gracias por escucharme. Eras una buena amiga- Quise abrazarlo, pero me contuve.

-Gracias Seth, ya sabes que estoy aqui.-

-Que paso Bella? Seth esta bien? Rosalie me dijo que no lo iban a castigar porque Emmett los detuvo antes que algeuin los vea? Como esta el otro chico? Muy golpeado?- Jacob estaba desesperado. Pero creo que más por el otro chico que por su hermano.

-Primero calma Jacob. Seth esta adentro, esta bien, solo tiene un golpe en la boca, pero creo que eso no te preocupa verdad?- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.- Entra, yo ahora voy.

Me reuni con Jasper y Alice en el recibidor.

-Bien Jazz, como esta Eric-

-Dolorido, pero bien. Me contó lo que pasó, lo que le dijo a Seth y como se defendió. Si que sabe golpear ese chico!-

-Lo se. Esta arrepentido. Se quiere disculpar. Pero quiere que Eric se disculpe por ofender a Jacob.- eso sería difícil.

-Me parece bien. Pero creo que hoy no es el día. Te propongo que los dejemos ir y que el lunes por la tarde los citemos a los dos y tengamos una sesión conjunta. Creo que podríamos lograr que se disculpen y se me ocurre algo, pero te lo contaré luego si?- Jasper, siempre misterioso.

-Claro, por hoy ya es mucho. Dejemoslos ir-

Volvimos cada cual a nustro consultorio. Cuando entre encontré a JAcob abrazando a su hermano mientras el seguía disculpandose- Lo siento Jake! Ya sé que no debí hacerlo! Pero no me pude contener. No pude!- me partía ver la cara de torturado de Seth. Además, solo lo había golpeado un poco. Un poco mucho si, pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Lo se Seth. Ya paso. Vamos a casa si?- le dijo Jacob mientras lo soltaba- Bella, gracias por calmarlo y escucharlo.- dijo mirandome.

- No es nada Jacob. Seth, el lunes por la tarde quisero que vengas si? Nos sentaremos junto a Eric y Jasper para conversar sobre lo sucedido y ayudarlos a entenderse esta bien?-

- Si no queda otra- dijo Seth mirando a su hermano. Algo en su cara lo convenció porque dijo- Si. Estaré aqui.

Cuando salí a acompañarlos, mientras Seth se metia en el auto Jacob se quedo hablando conmigo.

-Bella, quisiera preguntarte algo-

-Por supuesto Jacob, dime-

-Puedes decirme Jake si quieres, ya tenemos confianza no?- pregunto sonriendo. no había notado la hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Pera ya Bella, vuelve a lo que estaba diciendo!- Quería saber si te gustaría cenar con Seth y conmigo la semana próxima. Como agradecimiento por todo lo que estas haciendo por él. Algo tranquilo, en casa. Te parece?-

-Jake, me gustaría- y si que me gustaría, los hermanos Black son encantadores- pero no me parece oportuno por ahora. Seth es mi paciente. Necesita estabilidad en las relaciones, y si voy a cenar con ustedes, asi se a de agradecimiento, los limites se pueden desdibujar. Seth es mi prioridad y se que la tuya también.- eso estaba más que claro- pero más adelante quiero que me lo vuelvas a pedir si? Cuando Seth haya terminado su terapia conmigo, me encantará ir a cenar con ustedes- añadí rápìdamente. Ética, pero no tonta.

-Claro Bella. Gracias por cuidarnos. Digo cuidar a Seth-

-De nada Jake. Los veo el lunes-

-Adios- dijo mientras me deba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Este chico me agradaba. Sin duda me agradaba.

-Lic. Swan, eso no esta permitido- me señalo Alice divertida- aunque con ese muchacho, creo que se te puede permitir verdad?-

-Ya duende del mal. Dejame vivir por favor, y seguir trabajando.- pero no pude evitar sonreir.


	19. Abriendo mi corazón

****Agotada, molida, cansada. Cualquiera de esas describía como me sentía ahora. Amo mi trabajo, pero es mentalmente desgastador. Ahora una cena livianita, un baño y a abrazar a mi amada almohada. Cerré el centro y me encamine hacia casa. En días como esto amaba a Alice y a su idea de comprar este lugar.

Apenas puse un pie en casa Alice me "ataco" con un ataque de emoción. Estaba vestida con su pijama, por lo cual no me quedaba otra que pensar.

- Noche de chicas! -No!- Tengo peliculas de comedia romantica para ver, miles de revistas para imitar peinados y maquillajes y compre esmaltes nuevos para que probemos cual nos queda mejor. Vamos a tener una gran noche!- No Ali... NO por favor!

-Al, estoy agotada. Simplemente quiero dormir. No es mucho verdad? Bañarme, comer algo rápido y dormir.- Pero al parecer si era mucho.

-Bella! Hace días que no hacemos nada divertido! no todo es trabajar sabes?- Claro, porque atendí yo casi a todos hoy.- Vamos a tener noche de chicas, asi tenga que subir y meterme en tu cama, esta claro?- Cuando estaba asi de decidida realmente metia miedo.

Suspiré- Esta bien. Pero odiaré cada minuto querida amiga- le dije riendo mientras iba hacia la cocina. Que bicho le habrá picado? Por lo general era tolerante con mis no, pero hoy parecía imposible de persuadir. Habrá pasado algo con Jasper? Últimamente los veía muy cerca, aunque ninguno quería decir nada. Con Emmett habíamos intentado sacarles algo a los dos por separado, pero no hubo caso. Son muy reservados. Por ahora al menos.

Casi ni sabía en que día vivía. Por poco me olvido de mi cumpleaños, no es que cumplir años me encante. no me gustan las fiestas ni eso, así que celebramos una cena en casa de los Cullen junto a Rosalie y Jasper. Mis padres no habían podido viajar y me entristeció un poco, pero fuera de eso, había sido una hermosa noche. Esme y Carlisle me regalaron un hermoso cuadro para mi consultorio, ya que estaba bastante vacío, como decía Esme. Emmett me regalo una colección de peliculas de acción. Ese regalo fue más para él que para mi ya que dijo "para que las veamos juntos cuando te aburras de las peliculas de Alice". Eso significaba que las vería en casa cuando estuviese aburrido en la suya. Rosalie me regalo unos aros hermosos que habíamos visto en el centro comercial en una de tantas veces que habíamos ido y sabía que me gustaban. El regalo de Jasper fue genial. Una guía de trastornos en la adolescencia. Se que parece un poco nerd, pero fue uno de los que más me gusto ya que tiene la respuesta a varias preguntas que me surgen a medida que trabajo con ellos. Alice me regalo el "fashion emergency" aunque creo que fue más un regalo para ella que para mi, ya que sin duda lo disfruto. Aunque yo también debo admitir. Edward me regalo una cantidad absurda de CD. En esta época donde esta todo en internet, quiso regalarme discos que "no hay forma que me falten" inclusive la discografía de Jason Mraz. Luego de esa vez que lo escuchamos juntos por primera vez, siempre hay algún disco de el dando vueltas. No me gustan que la gente gaste dinero en mi, menos cuando no necesito algo, pero estos regalos tuvieron todos un toque personal y, más allá de mi negación, los recibí con amor y agradecimiento.

Abrí la heladera para sacar algo para beber, cuando ví el calendario 20 de septiembre. Y me cayó la ficha. Tantos pacientes, la noche de chicas... hoy se casa Mike. Es más, en este momento se debe estar casando con Jesica. Estupidas lágrimas! Quedense donde estan! No voy a llorar por ese tipo. No lo voy a hacer. Tengo una hermosa vida y soy feliz. Además, por que lloro? Por que se casa o porque no se casa conmigo? O por que no soy yo la que se esta casando? Siempre creí que a esta edad iba a estar casada y tal vez con algún hijo, y no es así. Quizás eso pesa más que el enlace entre Mike y Jesica. De cualquier forma, Al se preocupo para que yo no me acordara, por lo cual, lagrimas abstenerse. Sonrisa y... algo para tomar. Listo!

-Bueno Al, veamos alguna de esas cosas que tienes ahí- le dije mientrs me sacaba los zapatos y me tiraba en el sillo.

-Así me gusta Bells! Que cooperes! Ya pedí la pizza, asique podríamos poner una película te parece?

Claro que no Alice- Si esta bien- Estupida yo.

Estabamos por empezar a ver la pelicula cuando sonó el timbre.

.Bella, ve tu que es de la pizzería si?-

Cuando abrí la puerta estaban Edward y Jasper parados sonrientes, como si puesen a cometer una travesura.

-Tengo que dejar de abrir la puerta pensando que es la pizza, siempre estas tu del otro lado! - Le dije a Edward divertida y corriendome para dejarlos pasar- Al! Eran los chicos, no la pizza- pero cuando me volví para verla, no estaba- Alice, donde estas?-

-Ya bajo!- Se escucho su voz de arriba. Claro! Estaba en pijamas y lo vió a Jasper. Esta chica me hacía reír mucho.

-Pasen chicos. Les traigo algo para tomar?- pregunte.

-No para mi Bella. Yo vine a buscar a Alice- dijo Jasper.

-A mi? Y porque? - pregunto Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estaba perfectamente peinada y vestida. En menos de 3 minutos! Realmente la admiraba- A donde quieres ir Jasper? Yo me quedo con mi amiga- Dijo mientras se sentaba seria en el sillon.

-Tu y yo iremos a cenar Alice. Me lo debes y como se que si te preguntaba me dirías que estabas ocupada, directamente vine a buscarte. Vamos, toma tu abrigo. No me iré de aqui sin ti.- WOW! Estaba totalmente sorprendida! Por lo general Jasper era muy caballeroso y paciente. Se ve que se agoto.

-Me parece una excelente idea Alice- dije solo para ver como se ponía roja de rabia.

-De ninguna manera! No pienso dejarte sola aquí!-

-Sola? Y yo que soy?- pregunto Edward que miraba muy divertido la situación. -Hermanita, vamos, ve a cenar con Jasper, yo me quedo con Bella.

"Yo me quedo con Bella" que soy? un bebe que no se puede quedar sola?- Oigan ustedes 3! Alice, toma- le dije mientras le arrojaba el saco. tu te vas con Jasper y ya. Dejense de tanto lío si los dos estan que se mueren por estar un rato solos- la mirada de Alice me dió miedo, pero no me importo- y tu Edward, no hace falta que vengas como niñera! Ya estoy bastante grande para quedarme sola. Vamos, se van los tres. Ya!- Estaba un poco molesta tal vez.

Alice y Jasper salieron luego que Alice me abrazara y me dijera "esto no queda asi amiguita". Fui a la cocina por una cerveza. Necesitaba algo más fuerte q coca cola.

Cuando salí de la cocina lo vi a Edward tirado en el sillon, abriendo la recién llegada pizza- Tienjes una de esas para mi?- pregunto indicandome la cerveza con la cabeza.

-Edward, en serio- le dije ya mas tranquila, no necesitas quedarte conmigo. Estoy muy bien-En realidad no lo estaba, pero por eso quería estar sola. Creo que necesitaba llorar.

-Escuchame tonta Bella- me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano para que me siente al lado suyo- a mi nadie me trajo de niñera. De hecho, yo traje a Jasper para que se lleve a Alice. Imagine que no ibas a tener ganas de ver peliculas romanticas en este día, verdad?- Asi que el lo sabía. Sabía que día era. Este chico sabía como hacer que lo quisier cada día más.- Dame eso, y vamos a cenar- me dijo arrebatandome mi botella.

-Hey! Esa es mía cariño- le dije mientras la recuperaba- ve a buscar la tuya!-

Comimos en silencio. Era agradable estar en silencio un rato. Y la compañía de Edward era muy buena para eso.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar y lleve todo a la cocina Edward busco en la colección de películas que me regalo Emmett y puso una de zombies mutantes. Realmente horrible. Por momentos me tapaba los ojos o tomaba el brazo de Edward, hasta que el paso su brazo detrás mío y directamente termine ocultando mi cara en su pecho. No se si me asustaba tanto, pero estar así con él me gustaba. Sentía su perfume encantador y me sentía en paz.

-Gracias por esto- le dije mientras apagaba el dvd y volvía al abrazo de Edward- Por recordar que día es, por hacer que Jasper se lleve a Alice y por ver películas horrendas conmigo.

-Bella, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Todo lo que hago es porque te quiero. Porque me duele verte triste y porque eres alguien muy especial en mi vida.- Mientras decía esto su abrazo comenzó a ser más fuerte- Asique nada de gracias tontas bonita si?-

-Siempre sabes como hacer que me ruborice. Ese es otro de tus tantos talentos Cullen?- le dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo para mirarlo a la cara

-Es que no lo puedo evitar, te ves encantadora- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

En ese momento sentí como el mundo se paralizaba. Clavo sus ojos en los míos. Y yo no pude mover los míos de los suyos. Escucharon la expresión "siento mariposas en el estomago"? Bueno en ese momento no sé que había en mi estomago, pero seguro eran más grandes que mariposas. Su mano seguía en mi mejilla acariciandola suavemente. Ninguno se movía. Dentro mío había como una sensación extraña. Por un lado, el hecho de que ese hombre me gustaba, era más que clara. Todas las cosas que hacía por mi generaban que mi cariño por él subiera cada vez más. Por primera vez después de Mike sentía que podría enamorarme de este hombre, si me lo permitiera. Y por otro lado estaba eso. Me lo permiritía? Era una persona increible, amoroso, inteligente, sensible y muy guapo, eso por supuesto, pero yo aún estaba un poco confundida. Lo queria, eso seguro, pero me animaría a abrir mi corazón a Edward? Y si era solo una ilusión?


	20. Levantando barreras, paso a paso

POV Edward

La iba a besar. Si, la iba a besar. La iba a besar? Estaba seguro de eso? Si la besaba no había vuelta atrás. Desde que comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos descubrí a una Isabella que no conocía. Cuando la conocí en Alemania, era una chica timida, que apenas si hablaba. Hasta que tocaba un tema que le apasionaba. Ahí se transformaba. La timidez pasaba a un segundo plano y ella se convertía en una mujer sumamente interesante. Esos días que pasamos en Munich tuve la oportunidad de conocerla un poco y me lleve una buena impresión. Sin duda no era el estilo de chicas en las que me fijaría, pero era agradable. Pero fue cuando empezó a vivir aqui que la descubrí en serio. Yo venía de mi ruptura con Jane. Luego de enterarme que me engaño no una ni dos sino repetidas veces. Mudarme de la casa que compartíamos fue una de las cosas más difíciles que me toco hacer. Pero enfretarme al hecho de que no me amaba como yo a ella fue peor aún.

Pasar tiempo con Bella, ayudo a comenzar a sanar mi corazón pero... estaría listo para esto? Sin duda me atraía. No solo porque estuviese cada vez más bonita, o tal vez esta igual y yo la veo distinto. Emmett me volvió a preguntar el otro día si Bella seguía pareciendome corriente- Claro que no Emm? Como va a ser corriente?- le dije enfadado. -Ed, tu me dijiste que era normal recuerdas?- Si lo recordaba. Pero eso hace rato dejo de ser así. Era inteligente, perspicaz, se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, aún cuando yo no quisiera decirselo. Definitivamente, la quería cerca.

Pero ella sufría por este tipo, lo sabía. Yo todavía extrañaba a veces a Jane. Dos corazones medio rotos podrían armar uno sano? Todavía habían muchas dudas.

Pero la quería a besar. Sentía su cálida mejilla sonrojada mientras la acariciaba. Sus bellos ojos marrones clavados en los míos. Si. La iba a besar.

Comencé a acercarme despacio. Adivine por su expresión que estaba analizando que hacer. Si quería irse este era el momento, porque después, no la iba a dejar ir.

Casi estaba respirando su aliento. Este es el momento Edward, no hay vuelta atrás.

Estaba casi besando sus labios cuando...

-Fue una película muy aburrida Jasper! La próxima, definitivamente, la elijo yo!- entro gritando Alice.

Bella pego un salto que termino en el otro extremo del sillón y yo... quería ahorcar con mis propias manos a mi hermana.

-Buenas- dijo mi hermana mirandonos entrecerrando los ojos- Interrumpimos?- CLARO ALICE!

-No Al, como les fue?- pregunto Bella mientras retomaba su color normal- Que vieron?-

Me levante y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar mientras Jasper entraba conmigo.

-Perdon amigo, no hubo forma de mantenerla lejos más tiempo. Quiería ver como estaba Bella. Ya sabes como es cuando quiere algo-

-Si Jazz, lo sé. No te preocupes hermano.- Si llegaban solo un minuto después, quien sabe que hubiese pasado.

-Edward, perdón que pregunte pero, estabas por besarla verdad?-

-Si amigo. Estaba por besarla. Ahora creo que fue oportuno que llegaran. Quizas no fuese una buena idea.

-Una buena idea? Edward, no hace falta ser muy intuitivo para darse cuenta que entre ustedes hay mucho... - amor? - No quiero usar una palabra que no deba, pero si hay cariño.-

-Lo se. Pero no quiero apurar la situación. Ella esta pasando un momento especial. Y yo también. No quiero lastimarla. Volvamos si?

Volvimos a la sala. Me senté al lado de ella, y notaba que evitaba mi mirada. Esa timidez otra vez.

Aproveche un momento en el que Alice y Jasper discutían por ve tu a saber que. Me acerque, pase un brazo por sus hombros.-Todo bien bonita?- le pregunte mientras volvía a ponerse colorada.

-Si. Y Tu cariño?- me miraba divertida ahora.

-Excelente- respondí mientras la acercaba más a mi.

Quizás aún no estabamos listos para pasar a otra etapa. Pero no la iba a dejar ir. De eso estaba seguro.


	21. Y así se ve un niño grande preocupado

-Bien Bella, ya mismo me estas diciendo que acaba de casi pasar con mi hermano.- "casi pasar" que simpática. Creo que los chicos ni siquiera lograron subirse al auto de Edward, cuando Alice me tomo del brazo y me sentó en el sillón.- No me vengas con nada porque yo se lo que vi.-

Y que le diría? Si ni yo se que paso.

-La verdad Al? Ni yo entiendo bien que paso. Estabamos hablando, luego de ver una película - no le podía decir a Alice que le estaba agradeciendo por haber hecho que Jasper se la lleve. Eso solo la enfadaría más.- Y de repente nos quedamos callados, y empezó a acercarse a mi. El resto ya lo viste. No hay nada más que decir.-

-Y dime algo, estas enfadada porque los interrumpí o agradecida? Porque tu cara fue una mezcla de alivio y algo más.- Odiaba que fuera tan observadora.

-No se que decirte Al. Mi cabeza es un lío! Hoy es un día de lo más raro. Primero Jacob con su invitación a cenar. Mike casandose y tu hermano casi besandome. No se que quieres que te diga. - le dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba por toda la sala.- En este momento estoy hecha un lío. Solo quiero bañarme y dormir. - Me sente y la tome de las manos- En serio amiga, quiero dormir. Mañana, con la cabeza más fresca hablamos si?- Diciendo esto, le di un beso en la frente y me fui a dormir.

Me meti en la ducha para darme un largo baño y pensar. -Veamos, Mike se casó con Jessica- Ups! Lo dije en voz alta antes! Alice se debe sentir mal porque lo recordé. Cuando salga iré a verla. - Y Edward casi me besa- Diciendolo en voz alta sonaba raro. Que voy a hacer? Que es lo mejor? Hacerme la tonta, como que nada paso? O ... O que? ir y decirle "Hola Edward, casi nos besamos la otra noche, que te parece si la seguimos?" No. Claro que no. Bueno. Basta. A dormir.

Sali de la ducha. A decir verdad me sentía bastante mejor. Más relajada. Pero muy cansada.

Me acosté y me dispuse a desprogramar el reloj. Mañana sábado quería dormir lo más posible. En algún momento sono mi teléfono, pero para ese entonces ya estaba entrando a la tierra de los sueños.ç

-Bellita... abre los ojos, vamos!- Quiero dormir! Por favor! - Bella, no hagas que te arrastre fuera de la cama vamos!-

-Emmet? Que haces aqui? Que hora es?-

-Son las dos de la tarde Bells-

Abrí los ojos de golpe, miré el reloj y si, eran las dos de la tarde

-Wow! Si que dormí!- Estaba un poco mareada por haber dormido... que? 14 horas casi?

-Pero ya estas despierta verdad? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- me dijo serio. Cuando Emmett esta serio me preocupa en serio.

-Emm, grandote, que pasa? Tienes una cara de preocupación extraña en ti.- habrá hablado con Edward sobre lo de anoche? No creo, eso no puede ponerlo así no? Salvo que venga a decirme que tenga cuidado con su hermano porque me puede lastimar y...

-Nada... grave- dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos- solo que necesito una opinión femenina en algo. Si lo hablo con Alice probablemente haga un escandalo y yo, solo quiero ser cuidadoso.-

Uff. Solté el aire que tenía atragantado. Siempre la misma. Pensando cosas antes de preguntar.

-Bueno, primero que todo, deja que me levante si? - le dije mientras me ponía de pie- me cambio, y mientras como algo, o comemos- dije mirando su cara- me cuentas que pasa si?-

-De acuerdo, te espero abajo- Estaba muy serio. Realmente me causa gracia. Es como un niño haciendo berrinche.

Me puse uno de mis amados sweters y un jean, zapatillas y baje.

-Ok Emm, aqui estoy. Dispara chico- le dije mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza que quedo de anoche.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.- Ah si. Emmett y sus "enamoramientos". Creo que dejo casi 100 corazones rotos en Alemania. Bueno exagero, pero si que dejo a muchas chicas tristes allí.

-Aja, y dime quien es la "afortunada"- le dije mientras hacia gestos de comillas con los dedos.

-Oye Isabella, que es en serio. No estoy para chistes!- Me dijo Isabella. Ok, era serio.

Me pare para ir cerca de el. Pasandole un brazo por sus enormes hombros como podía le dije- Grandote no te enojes! Solo que has dicho esa frase muchas veces. Es como Pedro y el Lobo, recuerdas el cuento de niños?- Trate de ser tierna, pero la risa amenazaba con salir.

-Si lo recuerdo Bells, pero esta vez es en serio. Estoy preocupado. Casi no como!- Por Dios! Estaba enamorado en serio.

-Bien Emmett, quiero que te calmes y me digas quien es. La conozco?-

-Es Rosalie! Quien más podría ser? Vamos Bella, y tu eres "intuitiva"?-

-No Emmett, esa es tu hermana. - Claro que era Rosalie. Que lindos! -Rose es una gran mujer Emmett! Me alegro que finalmente hayas elegido lo mejor de lo mejor!- le dije sincera. Creo que hacen una hermosa pareja.- Y cual es el problema Emm? -

-Que a ella no le agrado de esa manera. Creo.- Estaba inseguro? Un Cullen inseguro? Esto si que era nuevo.

Me partía el corazón verlo tan amargado.

-Que tal si...- comencé a decir- hablo con Rose- Isabella, no te metas- para ver que siente por ti?- Te vas a meter verdad?

-Harías eso?! Bellita! Eres lo mejor!- dijo mientras me abrazaba hasta casi dejarme si Aire

-Emjjjet noo respiraar- trate de decirle que no podía respirar- Tranquilo chico!- le dije mientras me soltaba.

-Eres lo máximo hermanita 2! - me había agregado el "dos" para no poner celosa a Alice. A veces parecíamos niños. Grandes niños.- Vamos a ver alguna de las películas que te regalé si?- Pregunto con su cara de niño chiquito.

-Ok vamos- la idea no me encantaba, pero todo sea por mi querido Grandote.- Emm, donde esta Alice?- Con el tema de despertarme tarde y la preocupación de Emmett había olvidado a mi amiga por completo. Quería agradecerle por su intento de entreneterme ayer.

-Salió.-

-Imaginaba eso. Con Jasper?- Era la respuesta lógica.

-No, con Edward.- Ups- Creo que necesitaba que la lleve a alguna parte.-

-Ya. Y luego vienen para aqui?- por favor no, por favor no!

-Si. Creo que Alice dijo que vendría Rosalie a cenar esta noche con ustedes, por lo que Edward las dejaría aqui y nosotros iríamos no se a donde. No les preste atención. Porque preguntas?-

-Curiosidad. Veamos la película antes queme arrepienta Emmett.

Y ya en los primeros 2 minutos de película empezaron a explotar cosas.


	22. Tramposo!

Estabamos terminando de ver la película que Emmett había elegido cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse- Chicos! Llegamos!- ahora si eres sigilosa Alice verdad?- que estan viendo? Ouch Emmett! Eres bruto!- Dijo Alice mientras le devolvía el almohadon a Emmett.

-Y tu eres extremadamente ruidosa enana! Ya, termino, hola a todos.-dijo Emmett mientras se ponía de pie

Levante la vista y allí estaba él parado. Sentí una puntada en el estomago y se aceleró mi pulso. Era necesario que este hombre produjera todo esto en mi? Me levante del sillón y fui a abrazar a mi amiga.

-Al, sé que intentaste distraerme ayer, eres la mejor amiga que puedo pedir. Te quiero y lo sabes verdad?- Le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Claro que si Belli Bells! Aunque hubiese deseado que no lo recuerdes para nada. Pero Edward me dijo que lo pasaron bien, asique mi tarea esta felizmente cumplida- dijo sonriendome y yendo a dejar sus compras en la cocina- Rose viene un rato con Jasper, pero uds señores- dijo Alice señalando a Emmett y Edward que ya estaban buscando otra pelicula para ver- se irán con Jasper. Hoy necesitamos tener una noche de chicas en serio. Descansaste bien Bella?- Eso me sono a que sería una larga noche.

-Si Al, quieres que te ayude con algo?- le pregunté. Todo menos ver otra pelicula con Emmett y hablar con Edward. Sencillamente no podía.

-Que te parece preparar la cena? Algo sencillo ya que seremos solo nosotras tres.-

-Claro Al, hace rato que no estoy en la cocina. Veré que hay para hacer y listo.- Si! Cocina, música y paz. Era exáctamente lo que necesitaba hoy. Olvidarme que en la sala estaba Edward.

Entre a la cocina. Puse uno de los cd que me había regalado Edward y empecé a cocinar. Veamos, hay algo de pollo, salsa y vegetales. Algo saldrá.

Mientras cortaba los vegetales comence a tararear junto a la música cuando alguien se paro al lado mío.

-En serio, debemos comenzar nuestra gira pronto. Los escenarios del mundo estan perdiendo a una gran cantante.- Y ahí estaba. Apoyado en la mesada. Encantador como siempre. - No respondiste el mensaje que te envie anoche.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Me escribiste? Ah! Creo que escuche el telefono pero estaba tan cansada que no me moví. Hoy me desperte realmente tarde- le dije sonriendole y separandome un poco- que decía el mensaje? -

- Decía... como era exáctamente? Ah si "Te quiero bonita. Descansa."- Rubor ven a mi!- Estabas muy cansada ayer verdad?-

-Si, estaba cansada. Física y mentalmente. Pero descansé muy bien. Tuve una noche agradable- porque soñe con él. Esta vez no soñe que se casaba con Jessica. Sino algo más dulce. Aunque no logro recordar que.- Y tu? descansaste cariño?-

-Mmm algo. Como no me respondiste pensé que estabas molesta. Oye Bella, con respecto a lo de anoche...- ay no. Me iba a decir que se no sabía que le pasó. Que me vió mal y...- Sabes que si Alice no hubiese interrumpido te hubiese besado no?-

Deje lo que estaba haciendo. Bien, si quería tener esta conversación tendríamos esta conversación. Me paré frente a él- Y yo te hubiese devuelto el beso- le respondí segura.

-De verdad?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Si. Aunque después probablemente me hubiese sentido rara.- Su sonrisa se torció- pero no me hubiese arrepentido. - dije rápidamente. Probablemente me sentiría extraña cerca de él, pero no me arrepentiría de besarlo. -Edward yo...- empecé a decirle.

-No digas nada Bella- interrumpió, pero su rostro siguió siendo suave- se que tienes dudas, yo también las tengo. Y no haré nada que pueda generar más. Pero debes saber que mis sentimientos por ti son reales. Te quiero. No se exáctamente como, pero no como una simple amiga.-

Me quedé mirandolo. Realmente me queria. Y yo a él. Pero también tenía mis dudas.

-Es cierto. Aún dudo de mis sentimientos Edward, pero también te quiero. Y de eso no tengo dudas.-

Y ahí apareció esa sonrisa que amo. Que amo? Claro que lo quiero, como no lo voy a querer? Pero amarlo, tal vez sea mucho en este momento.

-Entonces iremos despacio si?- dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro- Que piensas?

-Un día a la vez?- pregunte poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

-Parece alcoholicos anonimos eso Isabela- contesto riendo- pero si. Un día a la vez.-

-Edward! Ya llego Jasper. Es hora que se vayan!- grito Alice desde la sala- no hagas que te vaya a buscar y vea cosas de las que me arrepentiré luego- Creo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulo en mi cara.

-Me voy bonita, pero estaré pensando en ti.- No suspires hasta que se vaya Bella! Aguanta!

-Adios- le conteste mordiendo mi labio inferior. Creo que le sacaré sangre si sigo así.- Nos vemos pronto?- pregunte.

-Mañana almorzamos en lo de mis papas recuerdas?- respondió sonriendo.

-Cierto. Nos vemos allí entonces.-

-Adios bonita. Te quiero- dijo depositando un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Hey! Eso es trampa Cullen!- respondí riendo.

-No... trampa sería esto- se acerco y me beso suavemente en los labios.- Ahora puedes enojarte Swan- dijo sonriendo torcidamente.- Nos vemos mañana.- Y salió al encuentro de Jasper y Emmett.

No pude evitar sonreir y suspirar- Tramposo.-Susurre. Si me viera el espejo creo que tendría una cara de imbecil épica.

Cuando finalmente se fueron los muchachos, terminé la cena.

Alice preparó una hermosa mesa en el comedor mientras Rose abría un vino.

Cuando puse la comida en la mesa Alice anunció- Bueno chicas, que comience la primera de muchas cenas que tendremos.- y las tres brindamos por eso.


	23. Círculo privado de la amistad eterna?

-Salud!- Respondimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cenamos tranquilas, hablando de cosas triviales, escuchando música. Una vez que terminamos de cenar nos sentamos en la sala con unos tragos, algo extraños debo decir, que preparo Rose. Este era el momento. Tenía que hablar con ella sobre Emmett. Se lo había prometido al grandote. Me daría pena que no sintiese lo mismo por el. Pero como poder preguntar sin dejar en evidencia a Emmett?

-Bien Bella- empezó Alice. - Vas a contarnos que esta pasando con Edward o no?-

-Quieres hablar de eso Alice? Perfecto. Pero tu nos contaras de que va tu relación con Jasper.- Touche cariño.

-Perfecto. Somos amigas no? Esto quedará en nuestro círculo privado de amistad eterna.- Cierculo privado de amistad eterna? Esta Alice cada vez esta peor.

-Seguro Ali, quedará entre nosotras- dijo Rosalie levantando la mano como si fuese un juramento.

-Y también lo tuyo quedará entre nosotras Rose.- le dije guiñandole un ojo. - Vamos! no creerías que no nos dimos cuenta no?- Iba a usar todos los trucos que tuviera para saber que pasaba con Emmett. Empecemos con el más fácil. Mentira a verdad.

-Darse cuenta de que?- pregunto sonrojandose.

-De lo tuyo con Emmett? o debería decir "el entrenador Cullen"-

-Si! Es cierto! Es evidente que hay más que "compañerismo" entre ustedes.- Alice, te amo amiga.

-Tanto se me nota?- Ya pico? Esto fue muy fácil. y pensar que Emmett tenía miedo.- Ok, supongo que si, me gusta. Vamos chicas, el hombre es sexy!-

-Rose! Dios! Por si no te diste cuenta es mi hermano! No lo puedo ver de esa manera- dijo Alice poniendo cara entre asco y risa.

-Y para mi es como si fuese un hermano, asique tampoco. Y que piensas hacer con el? No lo vas a dejar suelto verdad? Hay muchas chicas interesadas en el- tenía que presionarla.

-Y que quieren que haga? No es como si el chico estuviese loco por mi no?-

-Y si lo está?- Pregunte. Alice y Rosalie me miraron- Que pasa si Emmett en realidad estuviese loco por ti y tuviese miedo de decirtelo? Que harías?- el momento de la verdad.

-Nada. Esperaría que viniese y me dijera algo. Es el hombre no? Si le intereso que haga algo.- Debería hablar con Emmett al respecto.

-Bien. Entonces no lo rechazarias. - Afirme.

-Bella, que es este interés repentino en Emmett y Rosalie?-

-Esto queda en el circulo de la verdad y no se que más no?-

-Si- dijeron al unisono.

-Emmett hablo conmigo. Lo traes mal Rose. Esta desesperado porque cree que no te interesa. Debo decir que nunca lo vi asi.-

El rostro de Rose se suavizo y dejo de tener ese aire de suficiencia que la caracteriza para tener uno de mujer enamorada. Definitivamente iba a llamar a Emmett más tarde.

-Ok Bella, ya hiciste de Cupido por hoy. Vamos. Que paso con Edward? En que situación estan? Dios Bells, debes ver tu cara en este momento!- Creo que me la imaginaba. Volví a recordar el corto beso que nos dimos en la cocina y creo que simplemente me hiperventile.- Bella! Puedes contestar?-

Les conté todo desde anoche hasta el pequeño beso de hoy.

-Entonces están juntos?! - Pregunto Alice levantandose del sillón para sentarse al lado mío- Seremos hermanas en serio?-

-Hey Alice, espera un segundo. Estamos yendo muy despacio. Yo aún debo solucionar lo de Mike y el lo de Jane. Nos queremos, por eso queremos ir despacio.-

-Además no nos olvidemos que hay una invitación pendiente de cierto caballero moreno que te tiene cautivada.- agregó Rose.

Cierto! Jacob! Lo había olvidado.

-Pero Rose, no se puede comparar. Con mi hermano hay amor. Veo casamiento, hijos y todas esas cosas. Con Jacob no. Además es el hermano de un paciente. No puede pasar nada entre ellos.-

-Amor? Bajale ya Alice. En serio. No hagas que me arrepienta por contarte las cosas. De a poco. No te adelantes a los hechos.- le dije seria. esto era entre nosotros. Entre Edward y yo. - Además no se que tanto te emocionas. Ahora te toca a ti. -

-Cierto Al! Que le has hecho a mi hermanito que esta lamentandose por ahí que no sabe que hacer contigo? Imaginate, un hombre grande, profesional, siempre serio, lloriqueando como un niño. Es que no lo quieres?-pregunto Rose apenada. Me había enterado que Jasper y ella quedaron huerfános hace tiempo y solo se tenían a ellos. Claro que Rosalie iba a defender a su hermano.

-No Rose! Claro que lo quiero! Es más. Jasper es el hombre de mi vida. Solo que no quise ponerselo tan fácil. Ya sabes como son los hombres. Cuando saben que te tienen dejan de portarse tiernos.-

-Pero no creo que sea el caso de Jasper, Al. Debes admitir que el chico es todo un caballero- le dije divertia. Esta amiga mía. La quería locamente, pero cuando empezaba con sus locuras era un caso serio.

-Hagamos algo- propuso Alice- yo le daré una oportunidad seria a Jasper, si ustedes lo hacen con mis hermanos. Sobre todo tu Rose? Hagan felices a mis hermanitos- pidió con un puchero.

-Yo no caigo en esa Alice. Ya te lo dije, con Edward iremos al ritmo que ambos marquemos si?- Iba a defender esa postura con uñas y dientes- pero las apoyo al cien por ciento!-

-Entonces queridas amigas del círculo privado de amistad eterna- es nombre seguía pareciendome totalmente absurdo- podríamos decir que estamos a punto de dejar de ser tres chicas solitarias. Brindemos por eso!- Propuso Alice poniendose de pie y levantando su trago- Por nosotras y estos muchachos que nos volvieron totalmente locas en dos meses!-

-Más locas Alice, ya lo estabamos antes de ellos, creeme- le dije chocando mi vaso con el de ellas.

Tomamos un par de tragos más, unos pares en realidad. Rose se quedo a dormir en la habitación de Alice y yo me fui hacia la mía. Mañana hablaría con Emmett sobre lo que hablamos con Rose hoy. No le diría la confesión, pero si le sugeriría que la invitara a salir. Debería pensar que estaba arreisgandose, sino sería como dice Alice, todo muy fácil.

Una vez que me puse el pijama y entre a la cama tome mi celular por primera vez en el día. Tenía un correo de voz de Angela, que escucharía en la mañana, un buenas noches de mi padre y tres mensajes de Edward. El primero era el de anoche. Otro decía

"No dejes que Alice te torture. Ya hable con ella sobre lo de anoche y no creo que te diga nada."

Claro, y los reyes magos existen. Y el último era reciente

"Espero no te hayas enojado por lo de hoy. Te quiero, descansa"

Enojarme? Quizas encuentro molesto el hecho de hiperventilarme cada vezs que lo recuerdo, pero no estoy enojada. Asi que le respondí.

"Puedo sentir muchas cosas sobre lo que paso hoy, pero enojo definitivamente no es una de ellas. Yo también te quiero. Mucho."

Apague el telefono y cerré los ojos.

Si alguien me decía hace dos meses que iba a sentirme así le hubiese dicho que estaba loco.

Ahora la loca era yo. Pero una loca muy feliz.


	24. Si quieres algo, has que pase

-Las 9am? Por qué puse mi alarma tan temprano? Un domingo! Un momento yo debo hacer algo hoy. - que era? A que hora nos acostamos anoche? Y cuanto bebimos? Nota mental, decirle que no a Rosalie cuando me ofrezca algo de tomar.

Apagué el reloj y volví a cerrar. Inmediatamente apareció la cara de Edward. Y ahí van todos los suspiros en fuga... Dios! Ese hombre. Tan extraño, ciclotimico, arrogante, pero también bondadoso, caballero y sobre todo tierno. Tenía ganas de verlo.

-Rayos! Eso es lo que tengo, tenemos, que hacer hoy!- dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la cama. Hoy almorzaríamos en casa de los Cullen y vería al culpable de mis sonrisas matutinas, y... le había prometido a Esme llevar un postre! Tengo que ir ya a cocinar!

Me puse uno de mis jeans mas comodos, un día familiar con Emmett arruina cualquier intento de producirme formalmente. Pero en vez de usar uno de mis sweters super abrigados, opte por una polera negra y un chaleco tejido azul que , según Alice y en esto estoy de acuerdo, resaltan parte de mis atributos. En vez de botas altas, mis amadas zapatillas. Desde que comenzamos a trabajar en esto Alice me tiene prohibido usarlas y las extraño.

Una vez que estuve lista, atando mi cabello en una coleta, fui a realizar la tarea defícil del día: despertar a Alice y a Rosalie.

-Ali ali aliiii- le dije mientras la tocaba suavemente.- Ali cariño, debemos ir a almorzar a lo de tus padres. Se que estas cansada, se que bebiste- bastante más que yo según recuerdo- pero debemos irnos en un rato. Vamos.- Luego de decir algo intentendible me acerque a donde dormia Rose, pero no estaba. Había una nota "Bells y Ali, me fui temprano para pasar un rato con mi hermano, y porque sé que iran a almorzar a casa de Al. Si le sugieren a Emmett que me invite a salir, haganlo delicadamente por favor! Las quiero. Son las mejores amigas que he tenido. Rose". Pensar que al principio me caía mal. Ahora era una de las mejores amigas que tenía.

-Al, despiertate chica vamos!- le dije mientras le abría la ventana si yo no lo logro, el frío lo hará.

Hablando de amigas, tenía un correo de Angela. Pero si no me ponía a cocinar no iba a lograr llevar nada.

Estuve un buen rato en la cocina horneando un pastel de chocolate, afortunadamente tenía los ingredientes necesarios, aunque tuve que duplicar todo ya que Emmett, Edward y Carlisle amaban el pastel de chocolate. En eso estaba cuando escuche unos pasos que caminaban pesadamente por la escalera.

-Hola Alice, buen día- le dije sonriendo. Parecía una niña refunfuñando- quieres cafe?-

-No. Quiero dormir.- contesto haciendo puchero- Ya nos vamos?-

-Si. Ya termine asique... Vamos!- le dije emocionada. Tenia muchas ganas de ver a Edward.

- Tu estas emocionada porque verás a mi hermano. No entiendo porque Rose y Jasper no quisieron venir.- dijo aún molesta.

-Al, enana, despierta! ya llegamos. -Se durmió apenas subimos al auto. Sentía tantas cosas. Nervios, ansiedad... muchas ganas de verlo.

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos a la casa.

-Familia!- grito Alice- llego la alegría- si, la alegría dormida.

Fui a la cocina a dejar el pastel cuando apareció Esme en la cocina.

-Hola Bella, como estas preciosa?-

-Esme! - le dije abrazandola con ganas. -Con ganas de verlos- es verdad. A todos ellos.- Traje pastel de chocolate como te prometí. Donde estan los muchachos Cullen?- le pregunté extrañada de no verlos dando vueltas por la casa.

- Carlisle salió a atender una urgencia, pero vuelve pronto. Emmett y Edward estan afuera buscando algo de leña, si quieres verlos.-

-Hola mami- dijo Alice- quienes estab afuera?- pregunto mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Emmett y Edward, Ali.- contesto Esme devolviendole el abrazo.

Termino de decirlo cuando entraron a la cocina trayendo bastante leña.

-Hermanitas!- Dijo Emmett cuando nos vió- tanto tiempo sin verlas!- Nos habíamos visto ayer, pero, quien entiende al grandote.- Tienes novedades para mi?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola Emm, si tengo.-

-Genial, vamos a mi habitación y me cuentas- dijo llevandome del brazo.

-Un momento Emmett!- lo detuvo Edward- no vas a dejar que la salude?- pregunto luego de saludar a Alice.

Ahí? frente a todos? Con Esme mirandonos? Que quería hacer este muchacho?

-Hola Bella- me dijo mirandome a los ojos- como estas?- pregunto mientras me daba un suave abrazo. Se acerco a mi oído y añadio- cuando estos cotillas se vayan te saludaré como es debido-No solo el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer sino que mi corazón aumento su velocidad al latir tan solo pensarlo.

-Listo Edward, la saludaste? Bien. Vamos Bellita, por favor!- Dijo Emmett volviendo a agarrarme el brazo. Si no hubiese estado tan preocupado por Rosalie seguramente hubiese hecho una cantidad importante de chistes sobre mi sonrojo.

Subimos a la habitación de Emmett. Bueno, me subió casi a la rastra debo admitir.

-Bueno, aqui estamos Emmet. Que quieres saber?- le pregunte haciendome la seria.

-Si ya lo sabes! Vamos hermanita, no me hagas sufrir. Hablaste con Rose? Que le dijiste? No le habrás dicho que estaba como tonto por ella no?- Si Emmett, exactamente eso hice.

-No grandote, tranquilo.-no se lo podía admitir- No te puedo decir mucho, ya que hemos hablado bastante, pero hay cosas que quedan entre nosotras y no sería correcto decirtelas. - La cara de Emmett era un poema. Si no supiese que me quiere tanto, hasta le tendría miedo.- Lo que si te puedo decir es que no le eres para nada indiferente. - Me miro con una sonrisa increíble- pero si quieres algo con ella, debes acercarte hermanito. No puedes mandarme a mi a hablar con ella. No tenemos 15 años y tu- le dije mientras ponía el dedo indice en su pecho- eres más grande que todos nosotros, por lo cual debes dar el ejemplo.-

-Entonces dices que la invite a salir? Que la lleve a cenar, a bailar? Ayudame en esta Bella, estoy perdido.-

-Todo eso esta bien, pero deberías acercarte y decirle lo que te pasa. Rose es una gran mujer, tu ya sabes eso, por eso se merece a un gran hombre. Si me pides mi consejo- y si no se lo iba a dar también- habla con ella. Has algo especial. Estate pendiente de las cosas que quiere o que le gustarí sea lo que sea que hagas, demuestrale que la quieres.- Listo. Ya había hecho mi buena acción del día. Como no respondía, me levante para irme.

-Bells!- me llamo -Gracias. Eres una gran amiga- dijo abrazandome fuerte.

-De nada Emmett, para eso estamos no? Ahora iré abajo a ayudar a tu madre si?- le dije mientras salía- Llamala.- y cerré la puerta.

Estaba llegando a la escalera cuando una mano tomo mi brazo y me hizo retroceder.

-Ahora vienes conmigo "Bellita"- dijo Edward divertidamente mientras me llevaba con el.

-Y si no quiero?- le pregunte. Pero sin soltarlo claro.

-Entonces te dejaré ir- me dijo soltandome.

- Asi de simple me dejarías ir? Que desilución, pensaba que al menos ibas a tratar de convencerme- le dije entrando a su habitación y fingiendo decepción.

Estaba parada en la puerta cuando se dió vuelta, puso sus manos en mi cintura atrayendome a él y dijo- te dejaría ir, pero antes haría esto- y acercandome aún más a él me beso. No fue como el beso que nos dimos en la cocina de casa, sino un beso mas profundo, cargado de sentimientos. Un beso que hizo que sintiera al rededor fuegos artificiales. Un beso que me hizo sentir lo que nadie, ni siquiera Mike, me hizo sentir nunca.

Cuando nos soltamos, no logré abrir los ojos. Creo que era porque sentía que si los abría podría desaparecer y ser todo un sueño. Pero cuando sentí su mano suave acariciandome la mejilla los abrí. Y ahí estaba el.

-Wow- le dije. Tan original.

- Lo mismo digo-me dijo sonriendo- ahora si te he saludado como corresponde.


	25. Puntos en común y promesas frustradas

-Si Jazz, a las 16 viene Seth. Claro, le diré. Nos vemos entonces.- Dije cortando el telefono. Jasper estaba con un resfrío muy grande y no podría venir a la sesión en conjunto, por lo que la tendríamos con Alice y luego iríamos a casa de Jasper y Rose para charlar sobre lo sucedido.

Estaba sentada en mi consultorio el lunes por la mañana pensando. Ayer Edward y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso. Realmente fue algo especial.

Flash Back

_-Wow- le dije. Tan original._

_- Lo mismo digo-me dijo sonriendo- ahora si te he saludado como corresponde.-_

_Aún atontada me separé un poco de él._

_-Edward... Fue hermoso...-_

_-Pero... Escucho un pero en esa oración verdad?- me dijo sonriendome. _

_Había un pero. Pero no estaba segura de hacerle caso. En realidad, me encanto estar así con él. Mentiría si dijera que no, solo que aún tenía algo de miedo. Miedo de comprometerme de nuevo en una relación así. Él no es cualquiera. No solo es el hermano de mi mejor amiga y socia, sino que en este corto tiempo se transformo en mi mejor amigo. Alguien con quien puedo compartir todo. Realmente no imagino mi vida sin él. No sería lo mismo. _

_-Pero tienes miedo verdad?- me pregunto tomandome de las manos- Sabes algo? Yo también Bella. Tengo miedo de lastimarte, tengo miedo de lastimarme, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.- Me dijo mirandome a los ojos._

_- Yo no tengo miedo a sufrir Edward. No tengo miedo de hacerte sufrir. Tengo miedo que si esto sale mal perderé a una de las personas que más quiero.- Le dije soltandome y yendo hacia la ventana- No me imagino mi vida sin ti.- No tenía sentido seguir haciendome la tonta. Era la verdad y el tenía que saberla._

_-Isabella- me dijo tomandome de los hombros para que me de vuelta - yo tampoco me imagino mi vida sin ti.- Solte todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Realmente tenía miedo de que no sintiera lo mismo que yo._

_Lo miré a los ojos. En esos ojos donde puedo perderme. _

_-Y que me propone Sr. Cullen?- pregunté sonriendo para bajar la tensión._

_-Lo que le propongo Srta. Swan- dijo sonriendo- es que avancemos un poco más. Se que dijimos que iríamos despacio, y eso lo respeto, pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo, que hagamos cosas juntos. - De que estaba hablando? Estabamos mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando no trabajaba estaba en mi casa o salíamos con los chicos. Pero no estabamos solos. Quizas a eso iba._

_-Por ejemplo?- _

_-Por ejemplo quisiera que vayamos a cenar. Solos. Tu y yo. Sin Alice, ni Jasper ni Emmet. Tu y yo. Sin nadie interrumpiendo.- Claro, Alice en casa. _

_-Me gusta la idea.- le dije. No aguante y lo abrace. Puse mi mejilla en su pecho mientras escuchaba su corazón. Era uno de esos momentos sencillamente perfectos._

Fin de Flash back

-Bien Bella, quien te iba a decir que ibas a salir con un hombre así- me dije mientras me hacia un cafe. Es una verdad universal. Cuando te sientes bien contigo y dejas de estar pensando cosas negativas de ti, los demás lo ven. Y soy muy dichosa de que el lo haya notado.

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Atendí a mis pacientes de los lunes y a las 16 nos preparamos con Alice para trabajar en equipo.

-Buenas tardes chicos, como estan? Hoy Jasper no podrá acompañarnos ya que se encuentra enfermo, pero la Lic. Cullen estará con nosotros como su representante. Ella ya esta al tanto de todo.- dije a titulo informativo.

-Hola chicos. Primero, diganme Alice. Segundo, si se llegan a sentir incomodos con mi presencia solo diganlo.-

-Esta bien Jasper?- pregunto Eric serio.

-Si Eric, tiene un resfriado fuerte, pero mejorará.- le respondí.-Bien chicos, los dos saben porque estamos aqui verdad?-

-Si- respondieron secamente.

-Bien. Quien quiere comenzar?- La idea que teníamos con Jasper era hacer que ellos conocieran sobre sus vidas. Darles libertad para que cuenten sobre sus gustos, proyectos, sueños. Así no serían dos niños desconocidos. Ya sabrían cosas el uno sobre el otro y eso les daría una identidad definida sobre el otro. Era una prueba para encontrar los puntos en común entre ambos.

-Yo comenzaré-dijo Eric. Cuando les planteamos la idea, por separado, no les agrado demasiado. Pero luego comprendieron que no tenían elección. En este caso no podemos darles alas.- Bueno...- dijo pensativo- creo que comenzaré contando de mi familia. Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana Leah. Mi hermano mayor Sam, vivía con nosotros hasta que se casó, hace un año. Mis padres viajan mucho, por lo que paso poco tiempo con ellos, pero mi hermana Leah se queda en casa. Ella trabaja mientras estoy en el colegio, para estar en casa si la necesito. Es la mejor.- dijo sonriendo. Las pocas veces que lo vi a Eric, siempre estuvo solo salvo en la ocasion de la golpiza. Era bueno saber que alguien la cuidaba.

-Eric, como es tu relación con tu hermano?- pregunto Alice.

-Debo hablar de eso? Ok, esta bien creo. No hablamos mucho ya sabes, se caso y tiene su propia familia.-

-Y antes de casarse? Hacían cosas juntos?-

-No realmente. Él decía que yo era una molestia.- Ahora veía a que apiuntaba Alice con sus preguntas. Si un chico es abusador, seguramente fue abusado de alguna manera.

-Bien Eric, gracias por compartir sobre tu familia. Seth, que te parece seguir tu?- le pregunte dirigiendome a el.

-Mi familia se reduce a Jacob. Somos el y yo. Desde que mis padres murieron el hace todo por mi. Trabaja horas extras para pagar los gastos y sin embargo tiene tiempo para hacer cosas conmigo. Mi hermano es mi heroe. No importa lo que diga nadie.- dijo esto último mirando seriamente a Eric.

-Oye Black, lamento lo que dije de tu hermano. Estaba realmente cabreado y me desquite contigo.- dijo Eric.

-Esta bien. Lamento haberte golpeado tanto.-

-Eric, Seth ha dicho que admira a su hermano. Hay alguien a quien tu admires?- pregunto Alice.

-A mi hermana. Cuando mi hermano se ponía pesado conmigo, o cuando mis padres no me hacen caso, ella es siempre la que esta ahí para defenderme. Además, ha vivido cosas difíciles en su vida, pero siempres estuvo ahí para mi.-

-Creo que tu hermana es genial- dijo de repente Seth.

Alice y yo lo miramos. Realmente es sorprendente este chico. Del odio absoluto a empatizar. Creo que encontramos el punto en común.

-Yo creo que tu hermano debe quererte mucho para hacer todo lo que hace por tí. Debe ser lindo no ser una carga para el.- Anadió Eric. Había una emoción en su voz. Quizas querría tener esa relación con su hermano.

La sesión continuo en ese plan durante media hora más.

-Bien muchachos, es todo por hoy. Si les parece, la semana próxima podríamos volver a encontrarnos. Jasper ya estará bien, asique podremos juntarnos los cuatro si?- les dije poniendome de pie.

Cuando salimos estaba Jacob esperando a Seth en la entrada. Y hablando con Rosalie se encontraba una chica morena, alta y estilizada. Al ver a Eric sonrio y le dijo -Hola cariño! como te ha ido?- asique esa era Leah.

Estaba por ir a saludarlos cuando Alice dice -Jacob! Leah! Se conocen? -

-No en realidad- respondió Jacob- Encantado Leah- dijo Jake mientras estrechaba la mano de Leah.

-Igualmente- respondió Leah.

-Hola Leah, soy Isabella Swan, terapeuta de Seth, el hermano de Jacob- dije mientras la saludaba.

Nos quedamos hablando los cuatro un rato más y luego se fueron. Mientras estaban en la puerta con Alice observamos como hablaban Leah y Jake, mientras Seth y Eric los observaban extrañados.

-Hacen linda pareja no crees?- pregunto Alice- terminarán juntos.- concluyó dandose la vuelta. Ella y sus aires de psiquica terminarían por volverme loca.

-Bueno chicas, terminamos por hoy- dijo Rose mientras cerraba la puerta.- Vienes a casa Bella verdad?- pregunto.

-La verdad Rose? No.-

-Pero Jasper dijo que vendrías a explicarle como salió todo- pregunto extrañada-

-Alguien irá a contarle las novedades a JAsper, pero no seré yo- dije mirando a Alice. Ahí tienes psiquica, esa no te la esperabas verdad?- Yo voy a salir- dije sonriendo.

-Saldrás? Donde? Ah claro! Ella sale con mi hermano, y me deja a mi la tarea verdad?-

-Vamos Al, dijiste que le darías lugar a Jasper. Además, esta enfermo el pobre. Creo que le haría bien verte verdad?- dijo Rose riendo.- Bells, nos llevas a casa?- pregunto.

-Claro que no Rose. Emmett esta viniendo por ustedes- respondí mientras iba a buscar mis cosas- yo me voy ya mismo al hospital. Nos vemos preciosas!- les dije mientras salía.

Estaba entrando al auto cuando Emmett estacionó en la puerta.

-Hey Bellita! Ya te vas?- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si Emm. Estan listas. Adios grandote.-

Subí al auto y me encaminé al hospital. Quería darle una sorpresa a Edward. Quería que pasemos tiempo a solas? Bien, empezaría sorprendiendolo con una cena hoy.

Llegué al hospital y pregunte por el Dr. Cullen.

-Padre o hijo srta?- pregunto la enfermera de recepción.

-Hijo gracias.-

-Esta en su consultorio. Segundo piso a la derecha. Tiene su nombre en la puerta.- le agradecí y me encaminé hacia allí. Hace casi 3 meses que vivo aqui y es la primera vez que vengo por aqui. Esto es una gran muestra de cariño. Odio los hospitales.

Estaba a diez pasos del consultorio de Edward cuando se abrió la puerta y salió Jane. Lo abrazó fuertemente y se fue para el lado contrario del que estaba yo.

-Bella!- me llamo Edward mientras venía hacia donde estaba yo- que sorpresa!-

-Era la idea- le dije mientras retrocedía unos pasos.- Pero la sorprendida fui yo.


	26. Y siguiendo con las sorpresas

Tenía dos opciones. Una era darme la vuelta e irme. Y la otra escuchar a Edward quien, seguramente, me contaría que había sido eso. Mientras me debatía que hacer, Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Bonita!- dijo abrazandome- es una hermosa sorpresa verte aqui- como vó que no le devolvía el abrazo pregunto- estas bien?.

No iba a huir. Si quería una relación sana con este hombre debía darle un voto de confianza.

-Si Edward estoy bien. respondí sonriendo.

-Deja que tome mis cosas y nos vamos, venías a buscarme verdad?- dijo tomandome la mano y llevandome con el. Es difícil evitar que las inseguridades aparezcan. Realmente quería estar con el, pero no me la ponía muy fácil.

-Si. Creí que podríamos hacer algo juntos- respondí mientras agarraba sus cosas y cerraba su consultorio.

-Es una excelente idea- respondio mientras volvía a agarrar mi mano.- Pero por que no me llamaste? Así no conducías hasta aqui-

-Tuve un día largo y necesitaba despejarme. Ademas no conocía el hospital. Debes saber que odio los hospitales, pero quería saber como era donde trabajabas. Te molesto?-

-Claro que no bonita. Nada de lo que haces me molesta- Mmm, eso lo veríamos.

Como Emmett me debía una por haber obtenido información para el sobre Rose, le pedí que mantuviera a la enana fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible. Había preparado una cena especial y quería compartir tiempo a solas con Edward. Como yo había llevado mi auto, y el tenía el suyo le dije que lo esperaba en casa. Mientras conducía iba pensando. -Un abrazo, fué lo único que ví. Nada mas extraño- ahora hablas en voz alta, bien. - Si, pero eso viste cuando salía. No sabes que paso ahí dentro- y encima eres una malísima consejera Isabella. Decidí no pensar. Le preguntaría cuando estuviesemos en casa.

A pesar de que Edward maneja como loco, llegué antes que él.

Entre a casa, prendí las luces y cuando estaba por prender el horno sono el timbre.

- Debes admitir que tardaste demasiado...- pero la frase quedó incompleta cuando vi quien estaba tras la puerta.

-Mike?!-


	27. Un momento de película

Esperaba a Edward. Podría esperar a mis padres. Hasta a Chris Hemsworth. Pero a Mike? ni en un millon de años.

-Hola Bella- respondió mientras se acercaba para saludarme- te he hechado de menos.

-wow wow wow wow quieto Mike!- le dije mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho- que haces aqui?- Que no se había casado hace dos días casi?

-Vine a Seattle a un viaje de negocios. Angela me conto que vivias aquí. Pregunte por tí y me indicaron donde vivías. Eres muy conocida en el pueblo lo sabías?-

-Si lo se. Ahora lo que no sé es que haces aqui. Lo que sea para lo que viniste, no estoy interesada Mike.-

Pero que le pasaba a este chico? Presentarse en mi casa hoy, a estas horas.

-Tenía que verte Bells- ah no! no me digas Bells- no viniste a la boda y me preocupe-

-Debes estar bromeando. Como no fui a tu estupida boda te preocupas? No te preocupa el hecho de no haber tenido la decencia de decirme que te casabas con una de mis amigas?!- estaba cabreada, muy cabreada- a propósito, donde esta la Sra. Newton? La dejaste en casa mientras venías a verme?-

-No te lo dije porque no sabía como hacerlo Isabella. Es difícil para mi.-

-Difícil para ti? Y para mi no? Pasé los últimos casi dos años esperandote Mike. De verdad que si. Supuse que el amor que sentíamos era fuerte. Pero me equivoque, y lo pagué con creces. -

-Yo te quiero Bella, pero ...-

-Pero no me amas. Mike, alguna vez lo has hecho?- quería saber eso?- Espera, no respondas, no quiero saberlo.-

-Si me dejaras pasar, podríamos hablar, y recuperar algo del tiempo...-

-De ninguna manera- le dije cortandolo.- Yo no quiero recuperar nada contigo. No quiero volver a verte y, en lo posible, a tu esposa tampoco. Vete Mike. Estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo cuando en realidad espero a alguien.-

-Ah si?- pregunto incredulo- y a quien esperas?-

-A mi. Asi que es hora de irte Newton- Respondió Edward apareciendo detras de el- ahora.

-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto altanero. Dios chico, realmente quieres hacer eso?

-El novio de Isabella.- Ah si? Bien acabo de enterarme.

-Ya, los dos. Mike vete. Adios. Que tengas buena vida. Edward, entra por favor.- Y dicendo esto, cerré la puerta. Tanto literal como metaforicamente.

Cuando me di vuelta Edward estaba parado frente a mi, con los ojos cerrados y agarrandose el puente de la nariz- Que hacía este idiota aqui?- Estaba enojado? Ya puestos...

-Dijo que estaba preocupado porque no había ido a su boda. Estaba de viaje de negocios y quiso ver que había pasado.- Para ya Bella, no des tantas explicaciones.- Donde estabas?-

Abrió sus ojos y me miro. Su mirada era indescifrable, como escudriñandome. Como si quisiera leerme la mente.

-Fui a buscar esto- dijo mientras señalaba un ramo de rosas que estaba sobre la mesa- quería darte algo lindo.- Mientras hablaba estaba quieto en su lugar.

-Edward, que va mal?- le pregunte acercandome. Realmente no entendía.

-Isabella- oh oh- que sentiste cuando te dijo que te extrañaba.- cuando había oído?

-Nada Edward. O bueno, si, mucho enojo. Sentí que estaba tomandome por idiota- le respondí sinceramente.

-De verdad?- preguntó ahora si mirandome- De verdad no sentiste otra cosa?-

-Otra cosa como que? Amor? Cariño? Esperanza? Dios Edward, tu lo oiste, estabas ahí verdad?- pregunte enojada, vaya... hoy era la noche de "enojemos a Bella"- Sentí mucha pena. Pero por mi. Por como sufrí estos últimos dos años a causa de una persona horrible. Como tuve pena de mi, me menosprecie y me hice sentir peor de lo que me sentía. Me descuidé y todo porque este ...- no quería insultar delante de Edward- tipo me dejo. Todo eso sentí. Feliz?- tranquila Bella, te estas saliendo de tu centro.- Y que sentiste tu cuando Jane te abrazó eh?- touche.

Edward había estado mirando el piso todo ese tiempo. Pero cuando oyó que le mencionaba lo de Jane alzo los ojos.

-Asi que la viste. Y pensabas decirmelo?- Como es que la que estuvo mal fui yo?

-Si Edward, si la vi, y si pensaba preguntarte por eso. Que esperabas? Que te hiciera una escena presuponiendo sobre algo que no sabía en realidad? Disculpame por querer actuar adultamente.- Le dije yendo hacia la cocina.- Si terminaste con tu interrogatorio lávate y cenemos si?-

Estaba sacando la carne del horno cuando sentí unos brazos al rededor de mi cintura.

-Estuve fatal verdad?- pregunto suavemente entre mi cabello.

-Si- le dije dejando la fuente en la mesada- Injustamente.-

-Tienes razón Bella, pero cuando lo vi en la puerta, y tu cara de sorpresa... me dió miedo. Pensé que había venido a decirte que había decidido no casarse porque se había dado cuenta que te amaba.-

-En serio? Debes dejar de ver películas de amor con Alice. Te crean ideas extrañas.- No pude evitar reír y acariciarle la mejilla mientras hablaba. Estaba mirando al piso otra vez. Parecía un niño. Era adorable.- Y que hacía Jane en tu consultorio. Puedo preguntar verdad?-

-Le pedí que viniera. Necesitaba cerrar esta historia si quería comenzar de cero contigo. Hablamos, nos dijimos algunas cosas. La perdoné por engañarme, y le dije que deseaba que fuera feliz. El abrazo que viste fue una despedida amorosa. Estaba feliz por poder dejar atrás algo que me hacía mal y darme cuenta que hoy tngo todo lo que necesito conmigo. Bella, debes creerme cuando digo que de verdad te quiero. Se que tengo muchos errores. Que me porte mal contigo muchas veces, pero te quiero. Como nunca quise a otra persona. Parece una frase hecha, pero es verdad. Nunca imagine enamorarme de alguien como tu- Como yo?- no pongas esa cara, quiero decir, alguien como tu que no solo es bonita, sino que todo en ti es hermoso. Tus fomas de decir las cosas, tu cariño por mi familia, mismo tu preocupación por el otro, todo eso hace que te quiera cada vez más.

Estaba enamorado. Lo dijo. Y también dijo que nunca creyo q iba a enamorarse de alguien como yo, lo cual no es muy alentador. Pero esta enamorado y es lo que cuenta.

-Vaya día verdad? - le dije parandome a su lado, mientras me apoyaba en la mesada. - "El pasado ataca de nuevo".-

-Parece una de las peliculas de Emmett.

-Bien podría serlo.-

-Pero sabes que?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba- como todas las películas, tiene su final.-

-Y tu como crees que termine esta?- Pregunte acercandome a sus labios.

-Esta? No creo que termine.- Respondió mientras me besaba.


	28. Es tan lindo cuando se enoja

-La cena estuvo genial- dijo Edward una vez que termino su segundo plato- después de Esme eres mi cocinera favorita.- Cuando no. Las madres primero no?.

Hacía algo de dos semanas que nuestra relación habñía pasado a otro plano. Luego de la noche en que Mike apareció por casa, las cosas se calmaron y comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, como pareja. Cuando Alice y Emmett llegaron más tarde esa noche, nos encontraron sentados en el sillón abrazados, hablando. De más esta decir que, cuando los pusimos al corriente, ambos se pusieron contentos. Mientras les relataba el encuentro con Mike, repare en que nunca había llamado a Angela, por lo que la llame en ese mismo momento. Su llamado anterior había sido para advertirme que por error, le había dicho a Mike donde me encontraba. Se puso feliz al saber como se resolvió todo.

Estas dos semanas fueron preciosas. Salvo por Emmet y Alice, nadie sabía de nuestra relación aún. Estabamos esperando hasta estar seguros.

-Me alegro que te haga gustado, y no me molesta estar por debajo de Esme, es la mejor cocinera que conozco- respondí sinceramente mientras levantaba la mesa.- Tengo una idea-

-Digame señorita- dijo Edward poniendose de pie y acercandose a mi.

-Porque no vemos otra de las películas de Emmett? Tienes ganas?-

-Mmm... se me ocurren otras cosas, pero si es lo que quieres, iré a ver cual podemos ver. Alguna en especial?-

Que otras cosas? Prefiero no preguntar- Sorpréndeme.-

Cuando termine con la cocina fui hacia la sala. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón revisando el libro que Jasper me había regalado para mi cumpleaños.- Esto es realmente fascinante. Siempre me gusto la psicología- dijo mientras abría sus brazos para recibirme.- Como va el caso del muchacho que me contaste?-

-Hoy tuvimos otra sesión conjunta. Estas últimas dos han sido un verdadero exito. Eric y Seth estan llevandose mucho mejor. Hasta pasan tiempo en el insituto. Me siento feliz de verlos mejor.-

Al que veía mejor, sin dudas, era a Jacob. Alice había insistido en que tanto el como Leah fueran a buscar a sus hermanos a todos los encuentros. Ellos llegaban un rato antes y se quedaban coversando. Al parecer se conocían de cuando iban al colegio, aunque Jacob es un par de años más grande que Leah. Alice esta convencida que algo pasa entre ellos. Yo solo me divierto viendo a Jake nervioso, cada vez que Leah le habla.

Estabamos a la mitad de la película, una de terror, bastante mala debo decir, aunque no le prestabha demasiada atenciòn, ya que es difícil concentrarse con Edward besandote.

-Mejor saco la película. Esos pobres estan corriendo hacia la muerte directa y nosotros ni siquiera nos enteramos- y apagué la tele.

-Muy inteligente de su parte Srta. Swan. Y que podríamos hacer entonces?- preguntó sugerentemente mientras se acercaba a mi- yo tengo un par de ideas.-

-Si, bueno, quieres un cafe?- le dije levántandome rápidamente y yendo hacia la cocina.

Ok, una cosa es estar comenzando una relación con él y otra era tener otra clase de "relación" con él. Después de haber tenido una relación larga con Mike, seguramente el piense que yo estuve con él de "esa" manera. Pero la verdad es que no. Nunca me animé. Por más que lo amara mucho, no me animaba a mostrarme a el así. Digamos que soy un poco conservadora, y además, nunca estuve muy cómoda con mi cuerpo. Recién en estos meses empecé a confiar mas en mi. Como se lo diría? " Ah Edward, si, además de todo, nunca tuve relaciones con nadie y, por el momento, no tengo intenciones de cambiar mi situación". Dios! Con Mike fue un gran problema. Lo sería con el también? Como decirselo?

-Bella, estas bien?- pregunto entrando a la cocina- te incomodé verdad?-

Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de todo? Y peor ¿Por qué siempre quería hablarlo en el momento?

-Es solo que... me sorprendiste- en parte.

-Y te molesto. Perdonáme. Esto de conocernos de esta manera es más difícil que ser solo amigos verdad?-

-No sé si difícil. Es distinto.- Muy- Edward, hay cosas que debo decirte... Pero siendo que llevamos saliendo... pues en realidad no lo sé. Estamos saliendo verdad?- Era un buen punto.

- Si Bella. Claro que si.-

-Cierto! Le dijiste a Mike que eras mi novio.- recordé de repente.

-Ah... eso. Pues si. No le iba a dar la explicación larga no?-

-Y cuál es la explicación larga?- Estaba poniendose nervioso. Ver a un Cullen nervioso es algo que no se ve todos los días y me iba a provechar de eso.

-Vamos Bella! Ya la sabes! Nos queremos, queremos estar juntos, y estamos tomándonos nuestro tiempo!- Me la estaba pasando en grande- Querías que le dijera eso? Además yo te quiero, tu me queries, y eso es lo más importante. Novios, no novios, mi sentimiento por ti es el mismo.-

-Me quedo claro, muchas gracias cariño- respondí mientras trataba de ocultar mi sonrisa- quieres leche con tu café?-

Por momentos desearía tener mi camara de fotos encima. Las caras de Edward son para retratarlas.

-Si quiero leche? Escuchaste lo que te dije?- claro que si- Isabella...-

-Edward...- dije imitando su tono molesto.

-No quiero leche. Quiero que me respondas dos cosas. -

-Bien. Dispara!-

-Ese día, cuando apareció Newton, te diije que estaba enamorado de ti, pero tu no dijiste si lo estabas de mi. Solo asumí que me querías. -

-Y quieres saber si estoy enamorada de ti verdad?-

-Solo si lo estas. No quiero presionarte.- un poco tarde para eso.

-Luego de lo de Mike...- le dije dandome suspenso. Por supuesto que estoy enamorada de él. Pero verlo asi de inseguro solo hace que me resulta aún mas irresistible tardar en responderle.

-Luego de lo de Mike que?- ya, se estaba enfadando.

-Luego de lo de Mike me dí cuenta que estoy totalmente enamorada de ti Edward. Que parte de lo que te dije no recuerdas? Ya no imagino mi vida sin ti.-

Su sonrisa torcida no tardo en aparecer.

- Gracias por responder.- eso era todo? abrí mi corazón, sone cursi y solo me dice "gracias por responder"?

-Segundo. Como te dije, la charla con Jane fue para empezar de cero estar contigo, y no importa el titulo que le pongamos, pero tu no eres una chica más. Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos en el mirador la primer cita en serio a la que fuimos?- como olvidarla.

-Si-

-Te dije que no conocía a ninguna muchacha que llame mi atención. Eso cambio esa misma noche, en la que me dí cuenta que no podía ignorar lo que me pasaba contigo. Y ese día decidí que si en algún momento tu y yo estabamos juntos, esta vez, iba a hacer las cosas como corresponden. Bella, quiero formalizar mi relación contigo, pero solo si tu quieres.-

-O sea que me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia "formal" sin decirlo directamente verdad?-

-Tu y la necesidad de darle vueltas a la cosas.- Siempre me resultó tonto cuando oía a alguien decir "es tan lindo cuando se enoja" ahora lo entiendo.

-Si Edward. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser tu novia. Te quiero.-

Se acerco para besarme. Sus besos eran realmente adictivos- Entonces formalmente, eres mi novia- dijo sonriendo.

Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a ser la novia de alguien. Pero esta vez, sentía en mi corazón que iba a ser enserio.


	29. Disfrutando las pequeñas cosas

POV EDWARD

-Y ahora Bella es oficialmente mi cuñada/hermana? Genial hermano, sabía que algún día te darías cuenta de que es exactamente lo que necesitas.- dijo Emmett mientras brindabamos con una cerveza. Estabamos en casa de Jasper jugando poquer, ya que Alice insistió que Rosalie fuese hacia su casa para tener otra "noche de chicas". Asumo que Bella les contó que estamos juntos y la enana querrá todos los detalles.

-Pues si Emm. Estamos juntos desde anoche y... estoy feliz hermano. Después de mucho tiempo estoy feliz.-

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, ya estabas bastante pesado con tu humor amargo- a Emmett solo le preocupaba mi humor porque afectaba el suyo.

-Y a mi Edward. Bella es una gran mujer, que se merece ser feliz también. Ocupate de hacerlo si?- Sin duda, Jasper se ocuparía de recordarmelo. En este tiempo se habían encariñado mucho. Eso me pondría celoso si no supiese de lo enamorado que esta de mi hermana.

-Y que me dices de ti Jazz? Alice esta en las nubes desde que empezaron a salir.- Luego de darle vueltas al asunto, y de que Rose intimara a Alice para que dejará de hacer sufrir a su hermano, ella acepto salir con Jasper de la misma manera que Bella conmigo. En principio de prueba. Pero ya habían salido de compras varias veces y él había resistido, por lo cual es como si estuviesen casados en la manera de pensar de Alice.

- Yo también. Tu hermana es...-

-Hey! estas hablando de nuestra hermanita!- dijo Emmett- Asi que bajale a la emoción Hale!- Cuando se ponía en plan de celoso, era el peor.

-Y tu sales con la mía Cullen!- Estaban a mano. Alice había hecho lo mismo con Rose con respecto de hacer sufrir a su hermano, por lo que Rosalie, con ese carácter que tiene, entro en el medio de un entrenamiento y le dijo a Emmett que lo esperaba a la salida para ir a tomar algo. Luego de escuchar las burlas de sus alumnos durante un rato, Emmett los mando a correr como castigo y acepto la salida con Rose. Lo que paso después es otro tema. Prefiero ni recordar cuando me lo conto Emmett, solo puedo decir que esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-Si, pero yo no estoy diciendo ve tu a saber que cosa de tu hermana!- Si Jasper supiera lo que él hace con la suya... no pude evitar reirme.- Y yo no me reiría si fuese tu Edward. Bella tiene quien la defienda también, asique ve con cuidado.- Ok, ya la estaba pagando sin haber hecho nada.

-Tranquilos muchachos. No haré nada que no deba. Como ustedes.- dije lanzandole a Emmett una mirada cargada de intención.

-Bueno, vamos a jugar o que? - dijo Emmett. Astuto.

Seguimos con nuestro juego y hablando de cualquier otra cosa hasta que Emmett dijo

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo ganas de ir a ver a Rosalie. Me da igual que tengan su "noche de chicas".-

-Emmett, estuviste con ella en el instituto todo el día!- dijo Jasper.

-Si, pero la veo poco... y además, tu no quieres ver a mi hermana?-

-Buen punto. Tu que dices Edward?-

- Yo? - dije parandome- yo no digo. Yo hago.- dije tomando mi abrigo.

-Esta chica te tiene mal hermanito eh!- dijo Emmett sonriendo y siguiendome.

-No Emm. Muy bien.

POV BELLA

-Entonces esta confirmado?- Pregunto Alice.

-Si Al. Lo esta.-

-Ya no te vas a enojar cuando diga algo al respecto?-

-Todo depende de lo que digas Alice. Si eres cuidadosa no.-

-Entonces puedo decirtelo?- dijo poniendose de pie.

-Si Al, puedes.-

-CUÑADA!- grito mientras se tiraba encima mío.- Ahora si serás mi hermana con todas las de la ley!-

-Alice! Ten cuidado que la lastimarás con tu emoción y tu hermano se enojará contigo!- dijo Rose mientras se levantaba del sillón- y has lugar para una más!

-Hey!Cuidado! No parece, pero me pesan!- dije tratando de sacarmelas de encima.

Hacía dos horas que veníamos hablando de los chicos.

Alice nos ponía al tanto de su relación con Jasper y Rose también de la suya con Emmett. Aunque la relación de estos dos podría traumar a cualquiera. Con Alice le revoleamos almohadones para que se dejará de hablar! Si que eran pasionales!

Luego de que saltaran encima mío y terminara con dolor en los costados por reirme, con Rosalie comenzamos una guerra de almohadones contra Alice ya que quería ver una película cursi y, aunque nuestras vidas amorosas finalmente fuesen algo digno de vivir, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuesen aburridas.

-Basta Alice! Quieta!- Gritaba Rosalie mientras se escondía detrás del sillón- vas a romper algo!-

-Para tu información algo ya se rompió! Mis uñas! - dijo Alice molesta mientras nos lanzaba con sus revistas.

-Ni asi las leeré Al- logre decir antes que una aterrizara en mi cabeza e hiciera que cayera al piso- Eso no es una revista! Es un arma! Deberían pedir permiso para dejar que las mujeres las lean!- le grite a Alice mientras agarraba mi cabeza.

-Perdón Bells!- Dijo mientras se venía a mi lado.

Mientras Alice se acercaba le lance una mirada a Rose quien entendió a la perfección. Cuando Alice estuvo cerca mío, me levanté de golpe y mientras Rosalie la tomaba de las manos, comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Seguramente esto hacía que parezcamos niñas, pero nosotras nos divertíamos a lo grande.

Cuando logro zafarse, salto sobre nosotras. Para ser tan pequeña, era muy agil.

Estabamos las tres riendo en el piso y gritando cuando unos golpes y gritos hicieron que nos detengamos.

Cuando levantamos la vista estaban Edward, Jasper y Emmett mirándonos atónitos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, viendo sus caras de susto, y luego, inevitablemente, estallamos en carcajadas.

-Si esta es una noche de chicas, definitivamente yo quiero una.- Dijo Emmett entrando y cerrando la puerta.


	30. Suegros, viajes y encuentros desafortuna

En los últimos meses puedo decir que viví la paz y la felicidad que durante años me fue difícil encontrar. Gracias a Dios, todas las cosas seguían su curso.

El consultorio iba cada vez mejor. Teníamos muchas personas que estaban en tratamiento, pero también estabamos dando de alta a otros. Realmente eso nos llenaba de felicidad ya que veíamos el avance y que nuestro trabajo servia.

Mi caso preferido seguia siendo el de Seth. Su relación con Eric habia mejorado mucho, y ahora no solo pasaban tiempo en el instituto, sino que además se veían fuera. Eric pudo perdonar a su hermano por todos los años de golpes y abusos. Un día, luego de haberles dado el alta, ambos llegaron con una propuesta. Querían colaborar con nosotros para impedir el bullying en su escuela. Se comprometieron a intervenir cada vez que veían algún abuso, llevar a los chicos a hablar con Rosalie y ahí comenzar la cadena con nosotros. Han sido una gran bendición para nosotros ya que ayudan realmente mucho no solo cuidando de si, sino siendo ejemplo. Creemos que con el tiempo podremos instituirlo en el instituto como un hábito.

Jake y Leah habían comenzado a frecuentarse, según me conto Alice que sabe todo lo que pasa en el pueblo. Finalmente acepté su invitaciòn a cenar, solo que no fuimos Jacob , Seth y yo, sino que se sumaron Leah, Eric y Edward, quien logro adaptarse, a pesar de los celos del principio. No le gustaba que Jake me hubiese invitado a cenar, pero cuando lo vió con Leah, todos sus celos desaparecieron. Ese chico estaba loco por ella.

Con Edward todo seguía muy bien. Discutíamos algunas veces, claro. Pero en lo general, teníamos una hermosa relación.

En este momento viajabamos Long Island para ver a mis padres. No había querido que conduzca, por lo que tomamos un avión.

Recuerdo cuando le pedi que fuesemos.

Flash Back

_Estabamos en casa de Esme y Carlisle, había pasado navidad allí, ya que mis padres viajaban para que mi Renée pudiese cubrir una nota fuera del país. Por lo general iba con ellos en estos casos pero esta vez decidi quedarme con los Cullen. Eran mi segunda familia. Esme estaba feliz por mi relación con Edward. Decía que finalmente habia encontrado a alguien que lo mantendría a raya. Eso era verdad. Carlisle era puro amor, me trataba como a otra hija. No puedo tener mejores suegros que ellos. _

_-Edward- dije mientras estabamos acostados en su cama viendo la tele- me iré a pasar año nuevo con mis padres.-_

_-Lo se amor. Y no sbes cuanto te extrañaré- dijo estrechandome aún más._

_-Yo también. Por eso... estaba pensando...- me detuve. Quería pedirle algo, pero no sabñia como lo iba a tomar._

_-Dime cariño, que pensabas?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba para verme la cara._

_-Quieres venir conmigo?- Quería ver a mis padres, pero no podría estar mucho tiempo lejos suyo. Además mi padre quería pasar tiempo con él, para tener su "charla hombre a hombre". Creo que después de la última vez, siente que debe vigilar de cerca a quien me rodea._

_-Quieres que vaya contigo? Estas segura?-_

_-Claro que si Edward. Quiero que mis padres sepan con el gran hombre que estoy.-_

_-Y yo quiero que ellos sepan cuanto amo a su hija.- Dijo depositando un beso en mi nariz. Si me ama. Soy feliz. Recuerdo la primera vez que me lo dijo. Fue hace poco, mientras lloraba de emoción cuando le contaba el plan que Seth y Eric nos propusieron. Simplemente me abrazo y lo dijo. Y yo comencé a llorar más y le dije que también lo amaba. Desde esa vez, nos lo decimos cada vez que podemos. Cursi? Si, a lo sumo._

Fin de FLash Back

Una vez que el avión aterrizó y tomamos nuestras valijas fuimos al encuentro de mis padres.

-Bella! Hija! Se escucho la voz de mi madre por sobre el murmullo de la gente.

-Parece que ahí esta tu madre Bells- dijo Edward riendo.

-Mamá! Papá!- grite con emoción. Hacía meses que no los veía. De no haber sido que tenía a Edward tomandome la mano, probablemente hubiese corrido hacia ellos. -Los extrañe mucho!- les dije mientras los abrazaba.

-Edward, que gusto verte por fin!- le dijo mi madre mientras lo abrazaba- Que lindos se los ve juntos, verdad Charlie?-

-Se- mi padre, tan simpático- como estas hijo?- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bien Sr. Swan. Muchas gracias por permitirme venir con Isabella.- Cuando quería ser formal, lo era. Lo había oído usar ese tono de voz cuando trabajaba o cuando se encontraba con algún paciente en el pueblo. Amaba verlo así.

-Dime Charlie, Edward. Tendremos varios días para ponernos al tanto verdad?- dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro. Si no fuese porque, cuando quería, ponía cara de poquer, creo que su cara hubiese sido una mueca de terror.

-Empacaste un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche verdad?- pregunto mi Renée cuando estaba ayudandome a vestirmer- Ya le dije a todo el mundo que mi hija venía con su novio, el Dr. -

-Ay ma! jajaja! Eres terrible! Además, a quien le dijiste?-

-A todo el que me pregunta por ti. Ah! lo olvidaba! Ángela estará aquí. Quiere verte.-

-Si lo sé. Hablamos todas las semanas. No puedo creer que hagan casi 6 meses que no veo a mi amiga.- 6 meses en los que mi vida dió un giro inesperado.

-Hija, dejame verte.- Dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba la mano y hacia que gire- estas hermosa. No solo tu apariencia. Tus ojos brillan. Y si me permites, aún más que cuando estabas con Mike. Ese chico te ha cambiado.-

-No mamá. Edward me ayudo a descubrir quien soy.-

POV EDWARD.

Estaba en mi habitación, terminando de vestirme para la fiesta que celebrarían los padres de Bella por fin de año.

Cada uno teníamos nuestra habitación ya que Charlie asi lo sugirió, bueno en realidad no lo sugirió, simplemente dijo, "Edward, te mostraré donde dormirás", por lo cual no hubo lugar a dudas.

De cualquier manera, si compartíamos habitación con Bella, solo ibamos a domir. Ya tuvimos "esa charla" y a pesar de que cada dos palabras el rubor subía por sus mejillas, me había dejado muy en claro que no estaba lista para dar ese paso. No la presionaré. La amo. Quiero estar con ella, y, aunque amaría estar con ella en ese sentido, respeto sus tiempos.

En estos últimos días tuve un pensamiento persistente en la cabeza. Sé que hace casi 4 meses que estamos juntos, y 6 en que nos convertimos en amigos, pero la realidad es que estoy seguro que es la persona que espere desde siempre. Quiero pedirle su mano. Tal vez no casarnos ya, pero si quiero comprometerme con ella, y, en cuanto los dos lo consideremos, dar ese paso. Lo hablé con Emmett y Jazz y los dos creen que estoy loco, puede ser. Pero nunca estuve tan seguro de lo que siento como ahora. Por qué esperar para estar toda la vida con la mujer que amo?

Estaba atandome la corbata cuando sentí la puerta.

-Edward?- pregunto Charlie- puedo pasar?

-Claro Charlie-

-Edward, estos días estuve un poco ocupado, pero quisiera poder hablar unas cosas contigo.-

Ya me la veía venir. Pensé que me había salvado, pero no.- Aqui estoy. Dime lo que quieras Charlie.-

-Mira hijo, no quiero ser como esos típicos hombres que amenazan a los novios de sus hijas, eso realmente no va conmigo.- Menos mal- Pero si hay algo que debo decirte. -Aqui vamos.

-Bella es mi única hija. Es un regalo precioso que me hizo Dios. Durante estos años la amé y la cuidé como un buen padre hace. Le enseñe las cosas básicas de la vida, respetar los valores, cuidar al otro y la protegi de todo lo que pude. La tapaba de noche, la acompañaba a la escuela. Inclusive, la iba a buscar cuando ella lo necesitaba. De lo único que no la pude cuidar es de tener un corazón roto. Y creeme muchacho, de esas cosas los padres desearíamos poder hacerlo. Seguramente cuando tu tengas una hija sabrás lo que es para un padre ver a su niña, tan pequeña e indefensa por primera vez. Tu mundo se resume a esa personita y tu vida cambia por completo. Ver a un canalla romperle el corazón en millones de partes y ver como deja de sonreir para convertirse en alguien que simplemente sobrevive, es algo que despierta tus instintos asesinos. Años cuidandola de todo para que venga otro y la lastime hasta lo más profundo, genera una sensación de impotencia enorme.-

-Entiendo Charlie. Creeme que entiendo lo que me dices. Se lo que Bella paso durante estos años. Sé lo que Mike hizo en ella. Yo...-

-Aguarda un segundo Edward. En estos días he visto como son uno con el otro. La manera en que se hablan, como ríen juntos. He visto como te mira. Desde que hablamos esa vez en su casa, me di cuenta de la relación que hay entre ustedes. No es "algo más". Se nota que la amas. Se nota como la cuidas. Los ojos de Bella volvieron a brillar, y eso tiene que ver contigo. No se como va a seguir esto entre ustedes. Cuando estuvo con Mike, yo lo apoyé a él porque creí que iba a cuidar de mi hija- sentí una punzada de enojo en mi estomago- pero me equivoqué. Sé que tu no eres como él, porque me doy cuenta cada vez que la abrazas, o la miras. Cuidala como hasta ahora Edward. Ella es feliz. Muy feliz. Finalmente veo a mi niñita sonreir de nuevo, y estoy agradecido por eso.-

Me quede mudo. En realidad mil cosas venían a mi mente, pero nada lograba salir.

-Amo a Isabella Charlie. La amo como nunca amé a nadie. A mi también me rompieron el corazón, pero junto a Bella aprendí a confiar de nuevo. No puedo prometerte que todo sera fácil y que no la lastimaré alguna vez. Pero si puedo pometerte que la amaré e intentaré hacerla feliz cada día.-

-Eso me basta hijo- dijo mientras se acercaba- puedo darte un abrazo?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto Bella.

-Si amor pasa- le dije soltando a Charlie.

-Wow! Pero que hermosos estan mis dos hombres favoritos!- Dijo mirandonos. Ella estaba preciosa. Vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, con una camisa azul electrico de una tela brillante que, realmente, ni se como se llama. Usaba unos zapatos del mismo color de la camisa y llevaba el pelo alisado y si bien estaba maquillada, no era exagerado.

-Estas hermosa amor- le dije mientras le daba la mano para que se acercase a nosotros.

-Sacaste las palabras de mi boca Edward.-

-Ay ya los dos! Estan haciendo que me ruborice! Amor, estamos a juego- indico mientras me señalaba. Traía un traje negro con una camisa azul del mismo color que la de Bella. Ahora se porque Alice me hizo comprarla para hoy.

-Alice!- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando bajamos, la gente ya había comenzado a llegar.

Nos separamos de Charlie ya que el tenía que ir a saludar a los invitados y fuimos hacia la barra a buscar algo para beber.

Estabamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando alguien habló a nuestras espaldas.

- Pensé que no volvería a verte por aqui Isabella- dijo una voz chillona.

Bella hizo una mueca, acompañada por una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pues mira que tienes agallas Jessica eh!-

Ok. Esto sería interesante.


	31. Poniendo las cosas en su lugar

Estaba teniendo una de las más hermosas semanas junto a mis padres y mi novio. Estaba feliz y tranquila. Pero, claro, algo tenía que pasar.

- Pensé que no volvería a verte por aqui Isabella- dijo una voz chillona.

-Pues mira que tienes agallas Jessica eh!- Le dije dandome vuelta y sonriendo, de una manera entre sorprendida y arrogante.

- Bella... - comenzó- realmente no se por donde empezar.-

-Que es lo que quieres decirme Jessica? Realmente, todo lo que tengas para decir ahora, ya es tarde.-

Me di vuelta para ver donde estaba Edward. Lo vi hablando con mi madre y algunas personas más, pero su mirada estaba sobre mi. Creo que quizo darme privacidad para hablar con Jessica. Se lo agradezco, pero lo necesito aqui.

-Mira Isabella, si pretendes que te pida perdón por hacer lo que sentía, no va a suceder. Yo estoy enamorada de Mike desde hace mucho tiempo. Aún mientras el estaba contigo. Sé que estaba mal, sé que eramos amigas, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando las cosas entre nosotros comenzaron a marchar bien, preferí no decirtelo.-

-Aún sabiendo que yo lo amaba?-

-Y que se supone que debería haberte dicho? Bells, amiga! Recuerdas a tu ex novio? Mike? por el que lloras todo el tiempo? Bueno, estamos saliendo. - Dijo irónicamente.

Cerré los ojos fuerte. Estaba muy cerca de estallar. Estas en un lugar lleno de gente. Es una fiesta que dan tus padres, a los que debería preguntarles que demonios hacen estos dos aqui. Y esta Edward. Todo lo que viviste valió la pena, porque el esta aqui.

-Sabes que Jessica, si. Deberías haberme dicho eso. Así abría los ojos y dejaba de esperar algo que nunca iba a suceder. Una buena amiga lo hubiese hecho. Probablemente me hubiese enfadado. Pero luego lo hubiese aceptado.-

-Lo hubieses aceptado? Vamos Isabella, tu nunca lo hubieses aceptado.-

-Creo que ya no lo sabremos verdad? Sabes que Jessica, ya no quiero seguir dandole vueltas al tema. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Y gracias a tu matrimonio, mi vida cambió.- Eso era verdad. Debía adminitr que más allá de toda la tristeza, la decepción y enojo, gracias a enterarme sobre su boda, había viajado a Forks, comenzado un trabajo nuevo y estaba de novia con un gran hombre.

-Tu vida cambió? A que te refieres?- pregunto incredula.

-Interrumpo?- Pregunto Edward acercandose a nosotras.- Edward Cullen, encantado- Dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura- Disculpa que te haya dejado amor, pero tu madre quería presentarme a el director de uno de los hospitales que hay aqui. Creo que es su manera de sugerir algo verdad?- dijo mientras me ceñía más cerca suyo.

La cara de Jessica era de otro mundo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, casi como si no pudiese creer lo que veía. No se si no creía que yo estaba de novia, o con quien lo estaba.. Es culpa de salir con un hombre tan apuesto. Si. Lo ves? Es mío.

-Jessica Stan... digo, Newton- contesto mirandonos.- No sabía que estuvieses saliendo con alguien Isabella...-

- Ah, creí que Mike te lo habría contado. El conoció a Edward cuando vino a verme después de su boda- Si creía por un segundo que iba a dejarsela pasar, estaba equivocada.

-Fue a verte?! Cuando!?- si antes estaba sorprendida, creo que ahora estaba, además, furiosa.

-No recuerdo exactamente, cerca de tu boda... fue un lunes eso si. Estaba de viaje en Seattle quizas?-

-Si, lo recuerdo. Bien Isabella, me alegro verte bien. - dijo dandose la vuelta y yendose enfadada.

-Oye! Si lo ves a Mike, lo saludas de mi parte si?- le dije mientras se iba -Que? No frunzas el seño Edward, estoy jugando con ella nada más.- le dije mientras acariciaba la mejilla de mi tonto novio. - Además, yo debería enojarme. Donde estabas? -

- Realmente, estaba hablando con tu madre quien me presento al Dr. Andrews, director de uno de los hospitales que hay aqui. Por la manera que me hablo el hombre, creo que tu madre pretende que nos mudemos pronto.- Mudarnos pronto? De verdad mi madre estaba completamente loca.

-Ok, para ya. Mejor no me cuentes más, sino voy a armar un escandalo impresionante en este lugar. Primero invitan a los Newton, después mi madre queriendo que trabajas acá... No es como si nos fuesemos a casar ni nada no?- estaba molestandome de nuevo. Iba a terminar espantando a Edward tanta locura.

-Aún.-

-Aún que?-

-No nos vamos a casar aún.- Creo que me perdí algo.

-Ah, ok.- que mas le iba a decir?- Pero vas a tenermelo que pedir como se debe si quieres que te diga que si.-

-Tranquila, eso lo tengo cubierto.-


	32. Miedo? Si, un poco

-La pregunta sería ¿que demonios hacían en la fiesta de tus padres?- pregunto Rose.

-La respuesta de mi madre a exactamente la misma pregunta fue "quería que vieran que feliz y hermosa esta mi hija. Y que conocieran a Edward"- En realidad quería presumirles a Edward. No la culpo, es absolutamente presumible.

-Si Bells, pero igual. Fue peligroso. Digo, estas bien con Edward, pero no sabían como ibas a reaccionar en esa situación. Mira si terminaban agarrandose de los pelos. Menudo numerito en la fiesta no?-

-Ay Rose!- reí abrazandola- esa hubieses sido tu amiga!-

-Por supuesto que si! No entiendo como fuiste tan civilizada!- contesto mientras devolvía mi abrazo.

Habíamos llegado hacía dos días. La mañana que llegue a casa encontré a Jasper desayunando en la cocina. No quise preguntar demasiado, además, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. Terminó de desayunar, subió a saludar a Alice y se fue. A los 5 minutos llego Rose. Parecía como su hubiese estado esperando que Jazz saliera para entrar. Luego confirme que asi fue. Hoy estabamos almorzando en casa las tres. Desde que llegamos, Edward y yo no nos vimos. Tuvo guardias atrasadas que cubrir, por el viaje, y la verdad? Yo necesitaba ordenar un poco mis ideas. Habían sido días intensos. Jessica y Mike, mi madre insistiendo en presentarle directivos de distintos hospitales a Edward "por si en algún momento decidíamos mudarnos". Mi padre emotivo, muy emotivo. Ah si! Y Edward mencionando algo sobre matrimonio. Fue mucho. Y calor. Mucho calor. Ahora que estoy en mi casa, en mi pueblo, porque Forks ahora era mi hogar, me sentía en paz.

-Al, estas bien?- pregunto Rosalie.- No has dicho nada desde hace rato.- Señalo extrañada.

-Hay algo que no entiendo Bella.- dijo Alice.

-Que cosa Ali?-

-Si Jessica no sabía que Mike fue a verte... Que querría Mike?-

-Realmente no lo se Ali. no le di tiempo a que me dijera. Luego apareció Edward y prácticamente lo eche. Tampoco quiero saberlo ahora. Estoy feliz.-

Una vez que terminamos de almorzar, Rose fue a encontrarse con Emmett. Amaba esa pareja. Eran felices todo el tiempo. Cuando Emmett se comportaba como niño chiquito, Rosalie terminaba golpeandolo. De esa manera logró que deje de hostigar a Jasper cada vez que salía con Alice. Y Emmett le aportaba esa dosis de simpatía de la que a veces Rose carecía. Esme era feliz. Emmett ahora la ayudaba a poner la mesa y esas cosas. Rosalie le había advertido que si quería vivir con ella, era hora que fuera aprendiendo a hacer las cosas de la casa, porque ella no las haría sola. Es muy gracioso ver a Emmett tratando de lavar platos.

Por otro lado estaban Alice Y Jazz. Su relación era muy profunda, aún para niveles normales. Algunas veces los observaba mientras estaban juntos. Su sincronización era perfecta. Como si adivinaran lo que el otro haría y se adelantaran a sus pasos. Podían estar horas sentados abrazados, o solo mirandose. A veces me preocupaban. Pero también era felices. Alice no hablaba de su intimidad con Jasper, pero la había. El era tolerante con ella. Toleraba sus caprichos hasta cierto punto. Jasper ha logrado calmarla con una mirada, mientras que yo estuve dos horas tratando que baje la velocidad. Eran tiernos y raros. Muy raros.

-Bells, eres mi mejor amiga sabías?- dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada mientras me servía un te. Con ese preludio, es inevitable que me asuste con lo que vendrá.

- Y tu la mía Al. Quieres un te?- le pregunte buscando otra taza.

-Si, me gustaría. -

Estuvimos en silencio un rato mientras servía las bebidas.

-Ya Alice, sueltalo.- Algo se traía.

-Esta todo bien con mi hermano Bells?-

-Si Al, porque no lo estaría?-

-Porque desde que vinieron no se han visto. Es algo extraño, ya que desde que viniste a vivir aquí, no recuerdo que hayan estado más de un día separados. Paso algo en el viaje?-

-Al, Edward esta de guardia desde la noche en que volvimos. Por eso no nos vimos. POr otro lado, puede ser que me haya dicho algo que me haya preocupado un poco...- Alice era mi mejor amiga. Iba a contarselo.

- Que te dijo? Debo preocuparme Bella?-

-Hey tranquila! No es nada malo! Solo sugirió que en un futuro, no muy lejano según entendí, quiere que nos... este... casemos.

-Aja... y eso te asusto.- Vaya! Había salido la psicologa de adentro y no la cuñada emocionada. Raro.

-En parte. Primero, porque es muy pronto. A ver. Yo lo amo. Eso no dudo. Pero casarnos ya? Es apresurado Ali.-

-Se lo dijiste? Así, con esas palabras?-

-No. Lo menciono al pasar, y no dijo nada mas. Tampoco por eso lo hable. También es eso. Solo lo mencionó al pasar. Y tu sabes como somos las mujeres. No quiero emocionarme por algo que no se si puede suceder.-

Alice tomo un largo sorbo a su te. Dejo su taza, me miro y dijo:

-Edward hablo conmigo sobre esto Bella.- Ahora entendía todo.

-De ahí venía la paz verdad "hermanita"?-

-No te molestes con el si? Estaba preocupado. Creyó que había hablado antes de tiempo. Yo le dije que sin duda lo había hecho. Por eso tampoco insistió en verte estos días. Teme que no quieras verlo.-

-Y no lo quiso hablar conmigo porque...-

-Porque tiene miedo. Es tan raro ver a mi hermano asi Bells! El. Edward Cullen. Por el que las mujeres han peleado. Tan seguro de si mismo y a veces, arrogante. Contigo es distinto.

- Y yo con el también. Tu sabes que lo amo con locura verdad Al?-

-Y el a ti. Bella, de verdad que si.- Sonreí.

-Y a ti también amiga.- dije mientras iba por mi celular.

-Por meterme en tus cosas?- dijo riendo.

-No. Por ayudarme a darme cuenta de la realidad en la que vivo hoy.

Tome mi telefono y escribí:

"Te extraño amor. Mucho"

Y el respondió inmediatamente.

"Yo también, más que tu a mi."

"Quieres venir a cenar a casa?" Alice había dicho que saldría con Jasper.

"En media hora estoy ahí"

"Te amo, cada día mucho más"

"Pero nunca como yo a ti"

Lo amaba locamente. De eso, si que no dudaba.


	33. Malos entendidos

-Bella! Que pasa?- pregunto Rosalie mientras me abría la puerta.

-Ro.. Rose... no.. puedo...- no podía responderle. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos. Me costaba hasta respirar.

-Escucha, si no te calmas, no te puedo escuchar. Necesitas respirar si?- trataba de calmarme Rosalie.

Me trajo un vaso de agua y trate de calmarme.

-Bien, ahora, despacio, cuentame que te pasa.-

-Jasper?- pregunte.

-Sigue con Alice. Tu no ibas a cenar con Edward?-

-Si. Iba. Pero se arruino todo Rose! Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar! Era demasiado bueno para ser real!- Y las lágrimas atacaron de nuevo.

-Que se arruino? De que estas hablando Bells? Por favor, se más clara! Me estas desesperando! RESPIRA!- Necesitaba calmarme.

Respire un par de veces. Tome otro trago de agua y comencé.

-Estaba terminando de poner la mesa para la cena con Edward cuando sono el timbre. Pensé que era él, y no. Era Mike.-

-Otra vez? Que quería ahora?-

-Luego de la fiesta en lo de mis padres, Jessica le monto una escena sobre el hecho de haber venido a verme. Discutieron y ella se fue a casa de sus padres una temporada. Para pensar, según le dijo. Él, al verse solo, se dió cuenta que "me extrañaba"- dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos- y decidió venir a aclarar todo conmigo. Como si no hubiese estado claro ya! Quería recuperarme!- Respira Bella... respira.-

- Continúa- pidió Rose.

-Entonces, vino a casa. Cuando lo vi, le quise cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero me pidió por favor que lo dejara hablar. Que había venido especialmente para verme y que necesitaba terminar esto. Yo no quise dejarlo pasar, y cuando estaba diciendole que se fuera, que no me interesaba nada de lo que le pasara, me beso.-

-Como que te beso? Así, sin mas?-

-Asi sin más. Yo me quedé paralizada. De la sorpresa, de volver a sentir uno de sus besos, pero sobre todo porque no me lo esperaba! Por supuesto que no le respondí el beso, pero cuando me soltó, Edward estaba parado mirándonos.-

-Oh Dios Bella! Y que hizo Edward?-

-Nada. Simplemente me miro, sin entender. Se subió al auto y se marchó. No me dió tiempo a explicarle nada.- No lo podía creer. Estaba todo tan bien. Edward era todo lo que quería y más. Era muy feliz con el. Y ahora esto.- Abofetee a Mike y lo amenacé diciendole que si volvía a acercarse a mi, haría que alguno de los hombres de mi padre lo dejara lisiado. Entré a buscar mi teléfono y llamé a Edward, pero no me respondía. Esperé un rato y llame a Esme, y me dijo que Edward no había pasado por allí, que si llegaba a ir me avisaría. Pero no responde mis llamados Rose. La arruiné. Y ni siquiera se como voy a solucionarlo si no lo encuentro!- No aguante más y comencé a llorar cada vez más fuerte. No podía separarme de Edward.

POV Edward.

Esto no estaba ocurriendo. Newton no estaba besando a Isabella. Yo estaba viendo mal. No. No estaba viendo mal. Se estaban besando. No podía ver bien a Bella, pero, porque no lo quitaba? Es que en realidad estaba esperandolo verdad? Sabía que vendría a buscarla finalmente.

Cuando Isabella me miró, su rostro denotaba confusión, pero... algo más? No lo soporte. Me subí al auto y me fui. No se lo que paso después, pero no podía quedarme a verlo. Con Jane fue doloroso, pero esto era peor. Me sentía completamente vacío.

-Esto no es real. Esto no puede estar pasando.- comencé a decirme mientras conducía, ni yo sabía donde. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el mirador. En nuestro mirador. Miré mi teléfono. Tenía treinta llamadas perdidas de Bella.

Baje del auto. Necesitaba respirar aire puro y pensar. Esto no tiene lógica. Piensa Edward. Porque te invitaría a ir a su casa para recibirte besando a Mike? Tiene que tener una explicación.

Luego de estar cerca de una hora sentado en un banco, decidí ver mi teléfono. Ahora, además de las treinta llamadas de Bella, tenía cerca de veinte de Alice y diez de Emmett. Esto estaba yendose de control. Decidí llamar a la persona con quien menos problemático sería hablar.

-Hola Jazz? No digas que soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo tranquilo.-


	34. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti

POR EDWARD

-Edward- dijo seriamente- donde estas? Aqui estan todos como locos buscandote!- hablaba en susurros. -Bella nos contó lo que paso.-

-Ah si? les dijo como la vi besandose con Newton?- estaba realmente enfadado.

-Si. Nos dijo como viste cuando ese cretino la beso y ella se quedo dura de la impresión. Nos dijo, también, que lo amenazó de muerte si se volvía a acercar a ella.-

Eso me sorprendió. - De muerte?- pregunté.

-O dejarlo paralizado de la cintura para abajo, algo así. Edward, por favor, ven a casa. Isabella no deja de llorar. Alice llamo a Carlisle para que le de algún calmante, pero ella se niega a tomar nada hasta hablar contigo. Nunca la había visto así...- de repente se escucho un ruido en la comunicación, como si le arrebataran el teléfono a Jasper.

-Edward, si te atreves a cortarme, iré a casa y destruiré todos y cada uno de tus amados discos, entiendes?- Ah, bien. Era Alice.

-Si Al, entiendo.-

-Bien, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a ir a casa, con Bella saldremos ya mismo para allá, vas a hablar con ella, y vas a dejar de ser tan estúpido. Te parece hermanito?-

-Yo estúpido? Alice, tu sabes lo que vi! Como querías que reaccione! Ponte en mi lugar niña!- hacía años que no le decía así.- Imagina ver a Jasper besando a una ex novia. Por más explicación que haya, en el momento duele!- no quería gritarle, pero no lo pude evitar.

-Ya hermanito, te entiendo- dijo dulcemente. - Pero también se que Bella te ama más de lo que amo nunca a nadie. Sabes que esta haciendo ahora?-

-Que?-

-Esta acostada sobre las piernas de Rose diciendo "lo arruiné, lo arruiné" y llorando como loca. Me parte el alma verla así- dijo Alice con dolor en su voz.

En realidad, a mi también me dolía su dolor. Pero estaba tan enojado...

- Ok Alice. Iré a tu casa. Las espero allí.- dije cortandole el teléfono.

Subí al automovil, y comence a manejar hacia casa de Bella y Alice. Debía calmarme. Darle una oportunidad para hablar. Esto tenía que tener una explicación.

Me entretuve dando un par de vueltas para darles tiempo a llegar a la casa. Cuando estacioné frente a su casa, sentí una puntada en el estomago. Era un momento clave. O apostaba por nuestra relación, o esto se terminaba.

Toque timbre, y me abrió Alice.

-Donde esta Al?- pregunté mientras me sacaba el abrigo.

-En la habitación. Edward, quiero decirte una sola cosa, y luego me iré a casa de Jazz.- no me dió tiempo ni a asentir y siguió hablando- Cuando nos reencontramos hace más de 6 meses, la Isabella que vi, no era la que conocía. El dolor, el rechazo y la humillación, la habían cambiado. Desde que comenzó a vivir aqui, y sobre todo, desde que esta contigo, se convirtió en otra persona, aún mas feliz que cuando la conocí en Alemania. Pero aún, cuando la vi en su peor momento, nunca la vi tan desesperada como ahora. Eres mi hermano. Te amo. Siempre vendrás tu por sobre otra persona. Por eso te pido que mires más allá de lo que te dice la razón, y confíes en lo que tu corazón te dicta. Sabes que esa mujer te ama más que a nadie. Ahora me voy- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.- Dejate ser feliz hermanito. - y cerrando la puerta se fue.

No se como lo hace, pero siempre me deja pensando.

Subi hacia la habitación de Bella. Respiré hondo y golpee.

-Para que golpeas Alice! Ya sabes que puedes entrar- dijo Bella con una voz extraña.

-No soy Alice- le dije entrando.

-Oh Edward aquí estas!- dijo poniendose de pie y abrazandome. Dude un momento, pero luego la abrace.

-Ya Isabella, ya estoy aqui.-

-No! Por favor! No me digas Isabella! Sé que estas enfadado, pero no me digas así!- dijo largandose a llorar. Me separé un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. Estaban hinchados y colorados. Había estado llorando mucho.

-Edward, tienes que entender que no se porque me beso. No lo saque porque me sorprendió! Pero ya llamé a Charlie y le pedi que por favor hiciese algo al respecto. No quiero volver a verlo cerca mío. Lo odio! Todo lo arruina! Yo te amo Edward, debes creerme!- Creo que dijo todo esto en menos de quince segundos.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Por un lado, la amaba. Claro que la amaba! Si hasta le hable de matrimonio. Pero por el otro, el beso que ví entre ella y Mike me golpeaba en la cabeza. Que debo hacer? Que quiero hacer?.

POV BELLA

Estaba parado, tomandome de los brazos, pero quieto, sin hablarme.

-Bella- dijo de repente. - Yo te amo.- largué al aire acumulado y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-Yo también Edward. Como nunca amé a nadie. Debes creerme. Jamás sentí esto que siento por ti, por nadie. Mi amor por Mike, fue la sombra de mi amor por ti.- le dije como pude.

-Debí quedarme para escucharte. Para sacarte a ese ímbecil de encima- dijo enojado mirando hacia otro lado. - Perdóname amor por no darte tiempo para explicar.-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Seguramente yo hubiese reaccionado igual si hubiese sido al revez- le respondí sinceramente.

-No. Cuando viste mi abrazo con Jane, no reaccionaste como yo. Esperaste a que yo te cuente que sucedió, sin sacar ideas apresuradas. Es que... no lo resistí- Ahora él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hacia mi cama.

Seguía sin mirarme, y caían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Amor- le dije- miráme.-

Alzo su mirada y me miro, era tan especial.

-Te amo Edward Cullen. Te amo como nunca pensé que se podía amar. Gracias a ti volví a descubrir quien soy. Me siento completa contigo en mi vida. No necesito a nadie ni quiero a nadie que no seas tu. Durante años esperé que llegaras a mi vida, aún sin saber que eras tu, y aqui estas. Ni Mike, ni Jessica, ni siquiera Jane van a lograr que deje de amarte. Si?- Vacie mi corazón ante él. Tiene que saber todo lo que siento.- Quiero vivir toda mi vida contigo.-

Mientras hablaba, la más tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Es extraño- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro- pero parece que estuvieses leyendo mi mente, ya que eso es lo que yo pienso exáctamente. A pesar de lo de hoy, se que ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Y yo también quiero vivir toda mi vida contigo.- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme.

Continuamos besandonos un rato largo. Era muy tarde ya, y el sueño comenzó a vencerme.

-No te vayas- le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en la cama.

-Segura?- dijo mirandome extrañado.

-Si. Quiero dormir contigo a mi lado. Ya no quiero estar lejos tuyo Edward.- No se si el sueño era el que hablaba por mi, pero en este momento, no pensaba dejrlo ir.

Se saco los zapatos, y se metió en la cama conmigo. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba quedandome dormida mientras los brazos de Edward me abrazaban fuerte.

-Bella?- me dijo mientras me acercaba más a él- te casas conmigo?-

-Si amor, en la mañana.- respondí casi dormida.

-Te tomo la palabra.- Dijo riendo.

_**Le faltaba un poco más de drama a la historia verdad chicas? Y si no, a mi me pareció. No se enojen por haber hecho que se pelearan. Fue un ratito nada más. Espero que les guste. Ya le queda capítulos más. Pero volveré con otro pronto! Besos a todas!**_


	35. Anhelos y seguridades

Estaba acostada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos, no se bien porque razón. Quizas es porque estaba muy comoda, sintiendo el brazo de Edward sobre mi cintura. Si, recordaba que estaba durmiendo conmigo. Recordaba lo que había pasado anoche, la pelea, Mike, y esa sensación de terror al creer que no había forma de recuperar al hombre que amaba con locura. Pero ya estaba todo bien. Más que bien en realidad.

Decidí abrir los ojos. Eran las 10am. Que día es hoy? Sábado. Bien, puedo dormir un rato más. Pero no me pude resistir y me di vuelta para ver al hermoso hombre que tenía a mi lado.

Sus ojos, estaban un poco abiertos, no tanto como para impresionar, pero si para que cause gracia. Su cabello cobrizo, ya de por si despeinado, era una melena descontrolada. Realmente le vendría bien un corte, anque prefiera el pelo más largo en general. Y sus mejillas, estaban coloradas, hermosamente coloradas. No pude resistirme y lo acaricié suavemente. Se revolvió solo un poco y me abrazo mas fuerte. Pero no se despertó.

Decidí prepararle el desayuno y traerlo a la cama. Luego de la cena frustrada, era una buena idea.

Una vez que logré zafarme de su abrazo, me levanté rápido, lo que hizo que me mareara y tropezara, sin caer afortunadamente, con mis zapatos. Me di vuelta para chequear que siguiera dormido, me puse mis zapatos y me encamine hacia el baño.

-Dios! Que le sucedio a mi rostro!?- grite mientras me observaba. Mis ojos estaban hinchados como si me hubiesen golpeado, mis mejillas sumamente rojizas y creo que me había mordido demasiado mi labio inferior en mi desesperación, por lo que ahora tenía un pequeño corte. Ver mi rostro así me hizo darme cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Era absolutamente irracional que estuviese así. Digo, amo a Edward, pero si hay algo que tuve que haber aprendido en este tiempo es a no lastimarme más por un hombre. - Bella! Controlate! Esto así no puede ser!- iba a ser insalubre para ambos sino. Yo reaccionando histéricamente cada vez que tengamos una pelea, él yendose sin dejarme que le explique las cosas, sacándo sus propias conclusiones. Definitivamente así no iba a funcionar como debía.

Lave mi cara, cepille mis dientes y cabello y baje. Una vez que estuvo listo el desayuno para los dos, lo puse en una bandeja y subí.

-Edward, amor...- dije mientras dejaba la bandeja en mi escritorio- despierta cariño - le susurre mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

Sin abrir los ojos, me abrazo y tiro de mi hasta que caí a su lado.

-Hey! La idea es que te despiertes, no que me tires a dormir contigo- dije riendo.

-Mmm...pero no quiero despertarme. Quiero que te quedes aqui conmigo. Para siempre.-

-Tentador... pero traje el desayuno y creo que te apetecerá comerlo. Anoche no cenaste verdad?- pregunte sonriendo.

- Hiciste hot cakes?- abrió los ojos esperanzado poniendo una cara más propia de Emmett que de el.

-No, tostadas y café. - Respondí intentando no reir.- Quería hacer algo rápido. Vamos Edward! Quita esa cara, pareces Emmett- Ahora si no podía contener la risa.

-Ah si?- pregunto serio.- Pero Emmett no haría esto- dijo mientras me empezaba a besar apasionadamente.

-Claro que no! Sino recibiría una buena patada.- le dije luego de recuperar la respiración. Odiaba que tuviese ese efecto en mi. Lo que me recordó que debiamos tener una charla.

-Edward, debemos hablar de lo de anoche.- dije poniendo la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Si.- dijo, aunque no muy convencido.

- No quiero repetirte todo lo que te dije anoche, sobre cuanto te amo y cuanto significas en mi vida, porque lo entendiste verdad?-

-Si Bella, y tu también entiendes lo que significas para mi.-

- Lo entiendo. Por eso no podemos comportarnos otra vez asi. Yo, completamente fuera de mi, sin ser racional y creyendo que nunca más te volvería a ver... realmente parecía loca!- Rei. Recordar como me veía anoche, me avergonzaba un poco.- Emmett me miraba como si de repente me hubiese salido un tercer ojo, Rosalie repetía insultos y Jasper casi me droga a la fuerza. - ahora ambos reíamos.

-Entiendo el punto... Jasper casi te droga?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si, había hablado con tu padre para ver cual ansiolitico era conveniente para mi ataque de nervios. Patético no? Por eso no puedo reaccionar más así. -

El rostro de Edward estaba congelado. Como si pensara algo.

-No sabía que podía ponerte tan mal.- dijo de pronto.

- Tu no me pones mal. Simplemente me aterra perderte porque te amo... vaya! no se como describirte como te amo. Solo se que como jamás creí que alguien pudiese amar. A veces me pregunto si es normal- dije riendo.

Su rostro seguía inmutable

-Oye- le dije corriendo las cosas y tomándo su rostro entre mis manos.- Nada en mi es normal, no te has dado cuenta? Pero si amarte como te amo es síntoma de locura, bienvenida la irracionalidad!- dije levantando los brazos y moviendolos como loca.

Prueba superada! Ahora reía mientras me abrazaba.

-Si que estas loca eh! Pero eres mi loca. Y te amo así.-

-Entonces debes prometerme algo- le dije soltandome y mirandolo a los ojos seriamente esta vez- si llega a pasar otra situación así - que me aseguraré que no suceda, al menos con Mike- antes de irte o presuponer que paso, me vas a escuchar. No puedes creer algo y simplemente irte, o negarte a escucharme. Si nos amamos como decimos, debemos confiar uno en el otro. Para mi es difícil de creer que un hombre como tu haya decidido estar conmigo, y me ame como siento que lo haces. Pero confío en ti. Aunque mi cerebro, a veces, me diga que un día te cansarás de mi y te irás.-

- Un hombre como yo? Sabes? Nunca voy a entender que es lo que ves en mi que me hace tan especial a tus ojos. Y lo de cansarme de ti... eso si lo veo difícil. Más cuando accediste a casarte conmigo- me dijo como al pasar.

- Accedi a que?- ahora si que no entendía nada. - Cuando?-

-Anoche, te pregunté si te casabas conmigo y me dijiste que en la mañana. Lo que me recuerda. Ya es de mañana verdad?-

-Eso es abusar de una persona extremadamente cansada y sin sus facultades al 100% o, en mi caso, al 80%. - Algo recuerdo de eso. Preo creí que era un sueño. Bien. Sueño o no, aqui estaba.

-Bien- dijo poniendose de pie. Que? Se había enfadado?- Estas despierta ahora?- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi.

Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Lo iba a hacer! Me iba a proponer matrimonio. Pero estamos hace tan poco juntos... Claro que jamás voy a querer a nadie que no sea el. Pero era lo correcto? Todo esto lo pensé en algo de 10 segundos mientras Edward se arrodillaba a mi lado, quitaba la taza de mis manos y las tomaba entre las suyas.

- Isabella, hay pocas cosas en la vida de las que estoy seguro. Cuanto amo a mi familia, la profesión que ejerzo y mi pasión por la música. Pero desde hace algún tiempo hay otra. El anhelo de pasar mi vida a tu lado y realmente desearía que también fuese el tuyo. Lo es?-

Si que no me esperaba que me lo pidiera de esa manera. Aunque, pensandolo bien, como fuera que me lo pidiera la respuesta siempre seria...

-Si Edward. También lo es.-

Se puso de pie y tiro de mi para besarme y abrazarme.

-Estas segura?- me pregunto mientras me estrechaba fuerte entre sus brazos.

De casarme después de casi 5 meses de ser novios? Realmente no lo sabía.

- Las situaciones que he vivido en los últimos 3 años de mi vida me trajeron aqui, y a ti. Si estoy segura de casarme luego de tan poco tiempo de novios... no lo sé. Pero lo que si sé es que eres el amor de mi vida. No me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé. Y de eso, no tengo dudas. Asique, vamos chico, casemonos!- le dije mientras golpeaba su brazo suavemente.

- Bella- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano suavemente- si no estas segura...-

Me puse de puntas de pie y lo bese. Estaba segura de mi amor por el. Con eso me bastaba.


	36. Sutileza El segundo nombre de mi novio

Un mes. Paso todo un mes desde que Edward y yo nos comprometimos. Y no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie. El había insistido en darme un anillo. Sencillo, con una pequeña piedra color azul, ya que el amaba como me quedaba ese color. Pero no lo usaba aún, ya que si Alice, Esme o Rose lo veían iban a saberlo. En cambio, leí que en algunos lugares se acostumbraba que los novios usen unos cintillos de plata, como símbolo de estar prometidos. Por lo que elegí dos y los grabe con nuestros nombres y la fecha en la que nos pusimos de novios formalmente y lo sorprendí dándole el suyo una tarde, luego de ir a buscarlo al trabajo y mientras estabamos en nuestro mirador. Si las chicas se dieron cuenta que lo usabamos, no dijeron nada. Pero me gusta la idea de que ambos tengamos algo que simboliza nuestro amor.

En ese mes hablamos una y mil veces sobre como les diríamos a nuestras familias de nuestro compromiso. Yo temía que mis padres pensaran que era muy rápido. Sabía que Renée sacaría una conclusión erronea, como que estoy embarazada o algo así, y que Charlie adoptaría varios colores antes de darse cuenta que estaba hecho. También temía a la reacción de Alice. Sería mi infierno personal. Edward se reía de mis conclusiones, pero de verdad, estaba aterrada.

-Amor, sea como sea, haremos nuestra boda- era oír esa palabra y que mi estomago diera un vuelco- será como nosotros querramos. Alice podrá sugerir, pero nosotros decidiremos. Eso te lo prometo.- Si claro, y el iba a poder contener al duende.

- Fácil decirlo. Difícil hacerlo.- le dije desanimada.

Estabamos en casa de Edward. Emmet y él habían decidido "de repente" mudarse de casa de sus padres. La verdadera razón era que Emmett necesitaba su espacio con Rose. Para Jasper ya no era agradable tener que irse siempre que iba a su casa. En una de las oportunidades casi lo saca a las patadas, cuando llego y los encontró en una situación un tanto incomoda en la sala de su casa. Rose y Emmett eran harina de otro costal. Sus hormonas estaban alborotadas. A veces parecían adolescentes. Por lo que Emmett le suplico a Edward que buscaran un lugar donde vivir juntos, alegando que ambos "ya estaban muy mayorcitos para vivir con sus papis". Aunque siguen llevandole la ropa a Esme para que se las lave, y estaba lleno de cartones de pizza por todos lados. Muy adultos si señor. Edward no se nego. El ya venía pensando en mudarse, aunque la idea de estar con Emmet y Rosalie no lo emocionaba mucho.

- Algo se nos ocurrira.-

La oportunidad se presento unos días después. Mi madre telefoneo para decirme que debía cubrir un evento en Seattle y que Charlie viajaría con ella para luego venir a Forks a verme.

- Eso es maravilloso Bella!- dijo Edward - así les diremos a todos de una vez.-

- Si, maravilloso.- Dije lúgubremente. Mas gente en el espectáculo.

-Bella, dime algo, realmente no te asusta tanto verdad?- pregunto mientras se acercaba seductoramente hacia mi. Ya sabía como iba a terminar esto. Odiaba que hiciera eso porque sabía que le iba a funcionar

-Si. Mucho- dije dando un paso hacia atras. Iba a intentar resistirme. Un poco aunque sea.

-Pero sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?- dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-Si Edward, ya lo sabes- respondí intentando sonar fastidiosa. Intentando.

-Entonces no te parece maravilloso poder decirle a todas las personas que nos aman que pronto dejaremos de ser dos individuos para ser uno en matrimonio?- Listo. Ya estaba acariciando mi rostro con su nariz dulcemente. Estaba perdida.

- Puede ser.- Resiste Bella! Resiste!

- Puede ser o es?- dijo hablando sobre mis labios.

-Esta bien. Hagamos una cena y larguemoselos a todos. Feliz? Deja de torturarme.- le dije rápidamente para luego besarlo. Este hombre rompía todas mis barreras. Bueno, casi todas.

-Ves que cuando quieres, eres razonable?- Pregunto dandome lugar para respirar.

-Tramposo.- Conteste volviendo a besarlo.

-Estas lista Isabella. Puedes hacer esto. Todos los quieren y estarán felices por ustedes. Acuerdáte de respirar- dije mirándome al espejo.

Había estado cocinando todo el día. Conla excusa del viaje de mis padres organicé una cena en familia. Lo que en realidad no sabían es que anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso. Y eso me tenía de cabeza.

Me dí una última mirada. Tenía puesta una pollera negra de raso, tiro alto, muy formal, hasta las rodillas y una camisa violeta fuerte. No podía usar siempre algo azul, como Edward insistía. Mis rizos estaban bien marcados, el maquillaje suave, pero definido y, ya que estaría en casa, decidí ponerme unos zapatos de tacon alto. Si me caía, al menos estaría en un lugar conocido.

Baje para terminar con los detalles de la mesa y me encontré a Alice reacomodando lo que ya había acomodado.

-Hey Al! Ya había terminado con eso!- le dije divertida. Siempre encontraba algo más para perfeccionar.

-Si. Pero ese cubierto estaba al revés, y la servilleta no estaba pareja.- dijo dándose vuelta- Bells! Te ves hermosa!- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- Solo... abrimos un par de botones y... listo! Perfecta!- Ella tenía que acomodar algo, si.

Una hora y varios elogios de parte de mis padres y suegros por mi aspecto y la mesa después, estabamos cenando. La cena pasaba amenamente, salvo por los comentarios de Emmett y Jasper sobre sus respectivas relaciones. Para ser alguien tan centrado a veces Jasper podía ser toda una criatura. Ahora discutían porque Jasper le habíia dicho "osito" el sobrenombre amoroso que le puso Rose, frente a todos.

-Pero osita! El empezó!- dijo Emmett haciendo su puchero clásico luego que Rosalie lo retara.

-Pues tu la terminas.- contesto Rose enojada- Y nada de osita en público Emmett!- añadió en voz baja poniendose colorada. Lo que ocasiono que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

-Se deben divertir a lo grande- noto Charlie mientras reía- si que son ocurrentes muchachos.-

-Si Charlie, lo dices porque no los tienes contigo todo el tiempo- respondió Carlisle sonriendo.

- Y yo que pensaba que me extrañabas. Que decepción padre. Que decepción- dijo Emmett en tono teatral.

-Ya Emmett, sabes que eres mi "osito" preferido- le respondió su padre riendo.

-Ya hasta mi padre se ríe de mi. Esto es mucho. Todo es tu culpa Jasper.-

Terminamos de cenar y levantar. Mientras todos se sentaban en la sala y yo preparaba el café, Edward entro a la cocina.

-Estas lista?- pregunto.

-No... pero hagamoslo!. sonreí mientras le daba la mano para que pusiera el anillo que, finalmente, usaría por el resto de mi vida.

Tomamos las cosas y salimos a la sala. Edward daría la noticia y yo me limitaría a asentir. Era el trato. No se porque estaba tan nerviosa. Nos sentamos, e instintivamente escondí mi mano detrás mío. Edward lo noto y tomo mi mano fuertemente.

- Querría decir algo.- Dijo Edward de repente.

-Claro hijo, que sucede?- Pregunto Carlisle.

- Nos casamos.- Soltó de repente acercandome más a él.- En mayo.-

Ok, mi novio, finalmente se contagió de mi locura.

-Como?!- Listo. Charlie comenzo con su cambió de colores.

- Eso papá. Edward me lo propuso, y yo acepté- trate de decirlo tranquila, como si no me temblara todo mientras veía a mi madre tomarle la mano a mi padre para que este respirara.

- Jajaja! Ahora si la hiciste Eddy! Y cuando nace mi sobrino?- Pregunto Emmett riendo.

-No esta embarazada idiota!- dijo Edward enojado mientras golpeaba en la nuca a su hermano.- Solo queremos casarnos. Que es lo extraño?-

- Pues nada hermanito, yo me alegro!- dijo Alice levantandose para abrazar a su hermano y por supuesto cuentan conmigo para todo- agrego mientras me abrazaba a mi.

- Oh hijos que felicidad!- Dijo Esme mientras nos abrazaba. - No puedo imaginar mejor persona para mi hijo Bella! Ya sabes que te quiero como a mi hija, ahora lo serás! Puedo verdad Renée?-

Mi madre estaba... sonriendo?

-Claro Esme!- se levantó y nos abrazó a los dos.- Felicitaciones hijos. Edward, se que harás feliz a mi hija.- Dijo cuando nos solto.- Charlie también esta feliz, verdad Charlie?-

-Si claro.- dijo secamente poniendose de pie.- Lo mejor para los dos.-

Pasamos por felicitaciones y abrazos de toda la familia. Pero mi padre estaba extraño.

-Papá?- pregunte- me acompañas a hacer más café?- dije mientras le daba la mano.

-Claro hija- dijo tomandola.

-Ya vengo amor- le dije a Edward soltando su mano. Desde que habíamos anunciado nuestro compromiso, no la solto.

-Aqui estaré- dijo sonriendo. Es lindo ver como me entiende solo con la mirada. Amo a ese hombre.

Entramos a la cocina y mientras comenzaba con el cafe le pregunté - Que va mal papá?-

Me miró sorprendido- Nada hija! Todo esta bien. Estoy muy feliz por ti.-

-Lo sé. Pero hay algo que quieras decirme? Vamos papi. Te conozco demasiado bien para tu desgracia.- Claro que lo conocía bien. Eramos muy parecidos. El sabía cuando yo estaba mal, y yo sabía cuando algo no le gustaba.

- Es solo que me sorprendió la noticia. Me parece...-

-Rápido?- conteste por el.

-No era lo que quería decir Bella. Sabías que tu madre y yo nos casamos 6 meses después de conocernos?-

-No, no lo sabía- Wow, esto no me lo esperaba.

-Pues si. Nos conocimos, nos enamorados, y nos casamos. Fue fácil. Sin dolor, sin vueltas. Solo supimos que queríamos estar juntos. Así que el tiempo es relativo.-

-Entonces, debe ser que estas celoso verdad?- le dije acercandome a el para abrazarlo.

-Si. Debe ser. Cuando te mudaste, fue bastante duro sabes?- no sabía que lo había afectado así.- Pero entendí que eres una mujer y que debes vivir tu vida. Ahora imaginarte casandote. Fue mucho.-

-Te amo papá- le dije mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. - Quiero que sepas que siempre serás una de las personas que más amo.-

-Lo se cariño. Y también se cuanto amas a Edward y me hace feliz que te cases con el. - me dijo abrazandome aún más fuerte.

- Bella amor, quieres que lleve el café a la sala?- pregunto Edward entrando a la cocina.

Charlie y yo nos incorporamos.

-Ya vamos amor.. le respondi sonriendole.

- Ah, ok!-

-Edward- llamo Charlie.

-Si...- le dijo volviendose hacia el.

- Felicitaciones hijo- dijo tendiendole la mano.- Se que no me la pediste, pero tienes mi bendición- agrego suspicazmente.

- Tienes razón Charlie- dijo riendose- pero primero tenía que asegurarme que ella no saliera corriendo cuando se lo pidiera.-

-Claro, rianse de la torpe insegura- mi buen humor se iba de a poco.

Charlie tomo la bandeja riendose y fue hasta la sala.

-Viste amor? No fue tan terrible.- Me dijo mi futuro esposo abrazandome.

- Sabes que ser sutil no es tu fuerte no?-

-Mmm... puede ser.- Respondió antes de besarme.- Pero no puedes negar que funciona.


	37. Planes

-Entonces... hace cuanto que estan comprometidos?- Pregunto Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

-Un mes... mas o menos.-

-Y en todo ese mes no nos lo contaste...- acotó Rose. Demasiado tranquilas. Esto no me gusta.

- No... verán... Estabamos buscando la mejor manera para decirlo... Y se presentó la oportunidad recién ahora.- Estaba frita y lo sabía.

-No se que piensas tu Rose pero... un mes comprometida y sin decirselo a las mejores amigas? Eso en mi mundo sería catalogado de traición y la colgarían por esto.- No me esta gustando esta conversación.

- Creo que tienes razón Ali... Es demasiado tiempo manteniendo un secreto TAN importante- contestó Rose poniendose de pie.- Como nos cobraremos esta injusticia?-

-Yo creo que tu sabes como nos la cobraremos.- Respondió Alice poniendose de pie también y viniendo hacia nosotras.

-Chicas, me estan asustando terriblemente.- Lo admití.- Sea lo que sea la respuesta es no.

- Isabella, no tienes opción.-

-Claro que no! En realidad nunca la tuviste, y menos si la persona con la que te casas es mi hermano...- Alice podía ser un monstruito horrible cuando quería.

-Bueno ya! De que estan hablando?-

-Te organizaremos la boda. Y será increíble!- grito Alice saltando sobre sus piecitos.

-Siii!- la secundo Rose- Vamos a armar la boda del siglo!- Ah no. Eso si que no.

- De ninguna manera.- Dije tranquilamente y me senté.- La boda ya está organizada. Y no hay vuelta atrás- Como salgo de esta? Me van a matar.

- Pero Bells! Nos dejaste afuera!- dijo Alice parando con los saltos y mirandome con ojos tristes que, claramente, usaba para intentar manipularme.

-Ah si Bella? Y que tienes pensado, cuéntanos por favor.- Agregó Rose sentándose.

Donde esta Edward cuando lo necesito? Cenando con los chicos, claro que si.

Luego de anunciar la boda, y que a todos se les pase la sorpresa, celebramos nuestro compromiso formalmente y mis padres decidieron quedarse un par de días más. Pasé con ellos todo el tiempo que tenía libre entre mis consultas y demás. Edward había comenzado a hacer guardias y horas extras así podía acumularlas para nuestra boda. Así que nos veíamos poco.

En estos días se puede decir que evite a mis dos amigas desquiciadas tratando de que este momento llegara cuando tuviesemos todo organizado. Y así fue.

Con Edward nos sentamos frente a nuestras madres, de ellas no podíamos escapar, y les contamos nuestras ideas. La boda sería al aire libre, en el enorme jardín de la casa Cullen. Al principio Esme dudo alegando que no iba a entrar mucha gente, pero le explicamos que tampoco iba a haberla. Queríamos algo íntimo. Renée se resistió al principio ya que creía que su hija debía tener una boda monumental, con la prensa y notas y, porque no? Algún famoso. Pero me negué rotundamente. Ese era su mundillo, no el mío. Por lo que termino aceptando. Tendríamos una recepción tranquila, música en vivo, esa era una exigencia de Edward que secundé, y luego partiríamos de luna de miel. Ese fue el tema de discusión más grande que tuvimos. Edward insistía en ir a una playa. Decía que Brasil tenía unas hermosas. Yo no quería irme a ningún lugar donde me sintiera muy expuesta. El me amaba como era, y si bien me sentía cómoda conmigo, un poco de inseguridad siempre tendría, por lo que sugerí en hacer un viaje a algún lugar de Europa, ambos podíamos permitirnos el gasto. Pero me rebatió diciendo que ese era para otro estilo de viaje, no para una luna de miel, y que mi única preocupación debía ser como el me veía, y siempre sería hermosa para el. No importa que pensara yo. Además, convengamos, el me vería como nadie me vio en mi vida. Debía guardar mis temores para ese momento mejor. Ya estaba bastante asustada. Por lo que iríamos a Brasil. A una isla cerca de Río de Janeiro. Lo dejé en sus manos ya que yo no tenía mucha idea. Quería estar con el, dónde, no importaba.

Otro tema de discusión fue dónde viviríamos. Edward me había dicho que la casa que había comprado era para Emmett y el. Pero luego me confesó que la compró con la idea de que vivamos nosotros. Emmett se mudó con el para tener más libertades, pero la realidad era que la casa era de Edward y el sabía que debería irse cuando nosotros nos casemos. Me dió mucha pena y risa cuando Edward me contó el numerito que le montó Emm preguntándole porque no se podía quedar a vivir con nosotros, que no molestaría. No me precisó las respuestas, pero las imagino.

En conclusión, Emmett iría a vivir con Alice, cosa que no les convecía demasiado a ninguno de los dos.

- Será algo tranquilo, nuestras familias, algunos compañeros de Edward del hospital, también Jacob, Seth, Leah y Eric - que en este último tiempo habían dejado de ser pacientes y familiares de pacientes, para convertirse en amigos- Ángela y su novio y no recuerdo si alguien más. Será en casa de tus padres Al, una recepción tranquila y partiremos esa misma noche de luna de miel. Eso es todo, y así va a ser.-

Las caras de mis amigas eran todo un poema.

-Al, cierra la boca que te entrarán moscas- bromee con ella.

-Isabella Swan. Crees que esto es gracioso?- preguntó en voz demasiado baja para ella. Estaba furiosa.

-Nos dejas fuera de tu compromiso, fuera de la organización de tu boda... Porque?- estaba llorando?

-Al- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por detrás suyo- Estas llorando hermanita?- nunca le decía asi, pero ameritaba.

-Claro que estoy llorando Bella- dijo secandose los ojos- es la boda de una de mis mejores amigas y de mi hermano. Pensé que me dejarías estar contigo en esto.- Me partía el corazón verla así.

En cierto punto tiene razón. Es la boda de su hermano. Pero también es la mía.

Rose continuaba sentada frente a nosotras.

-Rose- le dije indicandole que se siente a mi lado.

-Chicas, ustedes saben que son mis majores amigas junto a Angela verdad?- les pregunté tomandole las manos. Ambas asintieron.- Saben también que hoy soy absolutamente feliz y ustedes tienen muchísimo que ver con eso?-Asintieron.- Bien, aclarado esto, no quise dejarlas fuera de la boda. Simplemente con Edward decidimos como la queríamos. Eso esta mal?-

-No.- Respondió Alice.- Pero nosotras podríamos haberte ayudado.-

-Y quien dijo que no me van a ayudar?- se me estaba ocurriendo una salida magistral. A veces me amaba mucho.- Nosotros la ideamos. Pero pensaba que tu podías llevarla a cabo.- le dije mirandola como con temor.

-En serio?!- pregunto sonriendo de golpe y abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

-Y yo? Yo también?- preguntó Rose. Dios, parecían niñitas.

-Claro Rose! Como no?!- les dije riendo.

-Siii!- gritaron las dos poniendose de pie y saltando- Gracias Bella!-

Me levanté del sillón y las abracé. Serán niñitas, pero son mis niñitas.

-De nada chicas. Eso si.- les dije mirandolas seriamente- No se vayan de mis planes.-

-Entendido mi coronel!- dijo Al poniendose la cabeza en la frente. - Bueno, ve a juguetear por ahí mientras Rose y yo preparamos la boda más hermosa que hayas visto, después de las nuestras claro.-

- Alice...- le dije en tono amenazador.

- Ya me dijiste los términos, ahora relájate Bella. Se exáctamente lo que hago.-

Creo que me arrepentiré.


	38. Despedida de soltero y FIN!

POV EDWARD

- Bien Edward, entremos.- susurro Emmett.

- Emmett...- dije amenazante. Mientras mi hermano, que había tenido la brillante de idea de organizarme una despedida de soltero en casa, me metía a la fuerza con los ojos tapados.

Se puso de acuerdo con Rose y Alice, y mientras ellas preparaban una despedida de solteros sorpesa para Bella, Emmett preparó la mía con Jasper. Creo que el hecho que este Jasper en el medio me da un poco de tranquilidad. Solo un poco.

- Que empiece la fiesta!- grito soltandome los ojos. Tuve miedo de abrirlos pero junte coraje y lo hice.

-Bienvenido hijo!- Dijo mi padre abrazandome. Mi padre aqui? Bueno eso me daba paz.

-Felicitaciones amigo!- lo secundó Jasper.

- Felicidades Edward- Agregó Jacob.

- Eh Jake! Que alegría verte!- dije devolviendole el abrazo sinceramente. Luego de ir a cenar a su casa nos vimos varias veces más, y había salido con nosotros muchas veces. No se como se llevaban las chicas con Leah, pero nosotros lo habíamos adoptado. Sobre todo Emmett, ya que, a pesar de la difícil vida que le había tocado, Jacob tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Saludé a las demás personas que estaban en casa, mis compañeros de trabajo más cercanos y algunos amigos de Emmett y míos y Ben, el novio de Ángela, al que había conocido cuando fuimos a casa de lso padres de Bella.

Debo admitir que mi hermano y amigo se lucieron. Había toda clase de comidas de "machos" como decía Emmett. Hot Dogs, hamburguesas, pizzas y snacks. Cantidades de cerveza nunca vistos y hasta cosas dulces, seguramente hechos por mi madre. Los reconocería en cualquier lado. Pusieron música de mi fávorita y, conociendo a Emmett, eso era una gran muestra de amor fraternal.

Estabamos jugando una gran rondade Póquer cuando sonó el timbre.

Vi que Emmett cruzaba una rápida mirada con Jasper y tuve miedo. Por lo que sabía estaban todos los invitados, así que pensé en que no habían resistido la idea de invitar alguna "señorita".

-Chicos...- dije levantandome.

- Un momento Edward, dejáme abrir.- dijo mi padre.

Emmett y Jasper seguían mirándose sin entender demasiado cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta.

-Llego tarde?- pregunto un risueño Charlie.

Largué todo el aire de nuevo. Se que no debería pensar asi de mi hermano, pero de el, se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Claro que no Charlie, justo a tiempo!- Saludó mi padre.

- Pensabas que me iba a perder la despedida de soltero de mi yerno?- preguntó mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-Me alegro que vinieras.- le dije devolviendole el saludo.

- Además, quería controlar que no estuviese lleno de stripers y eso- añadió mirando a Emmett.

- Hey! Que yo no he hecho nada!- simulo onfenderse. - Alice y Rosalie me amenazaron de muerte si traía alguna de mis "ex-amiguitas".- A lo largo de su juventud, Emmett acumuló varias de estas amigas extrañas. Creo que Rose le hizo otra clase de amenazas para dejar de verlas.- A pesar de decirles que no sería una verdadera despedida de solteros sin un poco de diversión.-

-Y así fue como Rosalie dejo de hablarte por tres días.- Acotó Jazz.- Fue insoportable. Alice se ofendió conmigo también.-

Donde estaba yo cuando estas cosas pasaban? Cierto. Trabajando y últimando detalles.

La boda sería en tres días. Había hecho horas extras en el hospital para poder tomarme unos días más. En estos días Bella comenzó la mudanza a nuestra casa. Pero sería luego de nuestra luna de miel que terminaríamos de arreglarla. Además quería disfrutar de mi esposa el mayor tiempo que pueda. En todos los sentidos. Finalmente estaríamos unidos de todas las maneras posibles cuando llegará nuestra noche de bodas. Así lo había querido ella, y, aunque haya sido difícil, muy difícil, para mi, lo respeté. Ahora podría disfrutarla toda la vida.

De prontó un almohadón me quito de mi ensoñación.- Vamos "novio" te toca a ti.- Dijo Emmet. - Vamos a dejarte sin dinero para que tu futura esposa te golpee.-

BELLA POV

- Y este es mi regalo para tu noche de bodas!- grito Rose dandome un paquete.- Abrelo! Abrelo!-

Estabamos pasando una noche muy divertida. Ángela había viajado con Ben y se quedarían en casa hasta después de la boda. Esme estaba encantada con nosotras. Mi madre nos había sorprendido a todas llegando hace un rato. Las chicas invitaron a Leah, cosa que me alegro muchísimo. No tengo tantas amistades, pero en este momento, todas las mujeres que quería estan junto a mi. Luego de hacer que me disfrace de toda clase de cosas, jugar juegos "picantes" y hacerme toda clase de preguntas indiscretas,

-Rosalie! Luego lo abro.- le dije sonrojandome. Estaba Esme frente a nosotras. No iba a abrir lo que usaré en mi primer noche "seria" con su hijo.

- No Isabella, debes abrila ahora.- dijo Alice arrebatándome el paquete de las manos y abriendolo. - Mamá no se asustará, verdad?.-

-Claro que no Bella! Es divertido. - contestó Renée por ella.

-Alice! por favor!- dije tapandome los ojos mientras exhibía el camisón negro de encaje que Rosalie me habia comprado.

-Wow! Esto si que pondrá a Eddy muy feliz!- grito Alice.

- Chicas ya!- Creo que había dejado de estar colorada. Ahora estaba borravino.

- Oh Bella! Que hermoso! Hace juego con lo que te compré yo!- dijo Esme emocionada mientras mostraba a todas la bata negra, sumamente sensual, que me había comprado.

Ok. Esto ya era mucho.

- Amadas mujeres!- grite poniéndome de pie y riendo histéricamente.- Gracias a todas por esta increíble noche. Estoy pasandola genial. Pero... por favor! Dejemos de jugar "de que color se pone Bella" con cada regalo!- todas rieron.

Rosalie preparó varios tragos mortales y continuamos bebiendo. Luego de una hora estabamos todas muy alegres. Otras demasiado, como el caso de mi madre y mi suegra, que estaban sentadas en el sillón riendo como nunca en la vida las vi reír.

Estaba observando a mis amigas bailar al rítmo de alguna música que no conozco cuando tuve una idea.

Apagué la música y mientras todas se quejaban subi unos escalones pidiendo atención.

-Bella! por qué apagaste!- dijo Al haciendo puchero.

- He tenido una gran idea.- dije levantando las manos como para dar un discurso.- Que les parece si tomamos los tragos de Rosalie y vamos a ver que estan haciendo nuestros amados muchachos?- No es que desconfiara de mi prometido, pero si de mi cuñado.

-Si! quiero ver a mi Osito!- secundo Rose.

- Pero tomamos bastante chicas, creen que es prudente?- pregunto Esme.

-Claro mamá! Bella conduce!-

-Gracias Al, eres una gran amiga.- respondí sarcásticamente.- Bien Alice, maquillanos!- Debía estar bastante ebria para decir eso.

- Si! Vamos Rose!- dijo tomándola del brazo y arrastrandola hacia nuestras madres- Primero ustedes!-

Luego de maquillarnos y arreglarnos, tomamos los tragos y fuimos a casa. Que lindo! "Casa". Donde viviría con mi esposo.

Luego de un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, llegamos.

Iba a abrir con mi llave cuando Alice me detuvo.

- Y si hay chicas?- preguntó con cara de susto.

- No habrán Al. Amenacé a Emmett, y sabe que cumpliré.-

-Además Carlisle y Charlie estan allí. No creo que permitieran eso.- agregó Renée.

-Lista Alice? Entremos.- Dije mientras hacia girar la llave.

Entramos silenciosamente. Habían cerca de 10 hombres mirando la pantalla gigante.

- Oh! Vamos! Un derechazo y se terminaba!- grito Emmett

- Vas a perder Cullen- contesto Jasper. - Y deberás pagar.-

-Hablando de pagar, me debes $200 dolares Edward.- Agrego mi padre.

-Papá! Deja de sacarle dinero a mi futuro esposo!- grite riendo.

Todos se dieron vuelta y se quedarón helados cuando nos vieron.

-Hey! Que hacen aqui? Esto es una fiesta de hombres!- dijo Emmett viniendo hacia nosotras.

- Pero te extrañaba Osito.- se apresuro a contestar Rosalie.- Ven a darme un beso!- concluyó haciendonos reír a todos.

- Hola amor.- dijo Edward tomandome de la cintura- Estas muy hermosa.- y me beso.

- Gracias cariño, y eso que no viste las cosas que me hicieron poner estas mujeres de aqui, incluidas tu madre y mi madre!- dije haciendo puchero.

- Las guardaron?- preguntó mirando a Alice.

-Claro que si! Luego te las mando.- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Basta los dos! Esto es demasiado para una noche y no estoy lo suficientemente ebria!- dije zafándome del abrazo de Edward.

Los chicos apagaron la televisión y pusieron música.

Mientras todos bailaban, algunos más recatadamente que otros, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón a mirar a la gente que amabamos.

Mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalda y yo su cabello me dí cuenta que la vida si puede ser perfecta.

Tenía a mi lado a un hombre asombroso al cual amaba más que a nadie. Veía bailar a mis padres sanos, felices, con muchas cosas por delante. Tenía amigos maravillosos, que me amaban y a los que amaba como hermanos. Una familia política tan cercana como la de sangre y un futuro prometedor en mi profesión.

Sin duda luego de tanto luchar, tengo lo que anhelé. Me costó, sufrí mucho, pero aqui estoy. Valió la pena.

-En que piensas mi amor?- preguntó Edward besandome la cabeza suavemente.

- En lo maravillosa que es mi vida.- Respondí girando la cabeza para besarlo.

Porque esta si que era MI VIDA!

** FIN**


	39. Epílogo

****_Seis años después..._

__- Frank ven aquí! Espera a tu hermana!- grité mientras bajaba a la niña del auto.- Anne, recuerdas lo que te dije?- le pregunté a mi hermosa hija de tres años.-

-Ajá- respondió ignorándome.

- Annie, miráme nena- dije girando su carita.- cuando veas a la abuela le dirás...-

- felii... feelii... como es mami?- pregunto con su voz suavecita.

- Feliz cumpleañoz- respondió Frank parándose al lado nuestro.- Veddad mami?- amaba que aún no pudieran hablar correctamente. Con sus vocecitas era demasiado tierno.

-Si mi amor- dije besando su cachete- Listos preciosos?-

Acabábamos de llegar a casa de mis suegros. Era el cumpleaños de Esme, por lo que iríamos a cenar.

El mejor regalo que puedo hacerle a mi suegra es llevarle a mis niños para que la mimen, así que apenas terminé con mi último paciente, recogi a los niños de casa de Alice y Jasper y vinimos temprano a que pasen la tarde jugando con su abuela.

Suelo pensar que estos seis últimos años fueron hermosos.

Tuvimos una boda hermosa. Llena de amor y felicidad. Alice y Rose se ocuparon de todo, y fue perfecta.

Nuestra luna de miel, soñada. Poder disfrutar de mi esposo en todos los sentidos, es mejor de lo que pude imaginar alguna vez. Luego de tanto tiempo de esperar, Edward se tomo revancha y cuando llegamos de nuestra luna de miel, no me dejo escapar ni a ver a nuestros amigos durante dos semanas. Así nos ganamos unos cuantos meses de cargadas de parte de mis cuñados, encabezados por Emmett. Pero quien se queja?

A poco mas del año de nuestra boda, me enteré que estaba embarazada. Al principio temí por la reacción de Edward, ya que disfrutabamos mucho nuestro tiempo solos, pero cuando se lo dije, el mundo como lo conocíamos cambió. Estaba en una burbuja de felicidad constante. Todo le hacia gracia y todo era maravilloso. Jasper y Emmett intentaban hacerlo enojar, pero era imposible. En cambio, yo entre en un período de felicidad/temor. Lloraba y reía todo en el mismo momento. Tenía antojos de cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo brocolí, que nunca lo pude digerir. Temía hacer cualquier cosa que afectara al bebe, como tener relaciones. Eso hizo que Edward, saliera de su burbuja, me llevara a rastras a hablar con una obstetra especializada en madres primerizas y luego de dos horas de preguntas, y de asegurarme que no era malo para el bebe, me llevó a casa para comprobarlo. Mi esposo era un caso especial. Tanto molestar a Rose y Emmett para terminar igual. Era algo de familia creo.

Cuando nació Frank. llamado así por Sinatra, uno de los cantantes favoritos de su padre, entendí lo que significaba estar completa. Estar con mi esposo y mi hijo juntos era perfecto. No sabía que podría existir tanta felicidad. Hasta que nacio Anne, un año y medio después, y ahí mi corazón creció tres tallas más. Eran perfectos. Frank había heredado el color de cabello de su padre, sus rasgos y mis ojos, mientras que Anne, tenía mi color de cabello, pero los ojos de su padre. Eran una mezcla exácta de nosotros dos. Edward era un excelente padre. Jugaba con ellos, estaba atento a sus necesidades, y los retaba cuando correspondía. Y yo... que puedo decir? Esas criaturas, junto a mi esposo, eran por lo que vivía. Con Edward teníamos muy en claro que nuestros hijos eran prioridad porque eran niños y necesitaban a sus padres todo el tiempo, pero que siempre ibamos a cuidar de nuestro matrimonio por sobre todas las cosas, para poder seguir dándoles todo el amor que necesitan. Discutíamos muchas veces, nos costaba ponernos de acuerdo con algunas cosas y yo trataba, aunque a veces no podía, de no ser celosa. Con los niños a veces nos costaba mantener el rítmo en las cosas de la pareja, pero teníamos a Esme y Carlisle que nos pedían que se los dejaramos seguido asi nosotros podíamos salir. Gracias a eso, seguiamos siendo los mismos apasionados de siempre, para felicidad de Emmett, sino, con que nos molestaría?

Hablando de Rose y Emmett, al poco tiempo de habernos casado, Alice no resistió vivir sola con Emm, por lo que tomaron una decisión en conjunto. Jasper se mudaría con Alice y Emmett con Rosalie. Se llevaban de maravilla. Emmett estaba feliz y cómodo, muy cómodo. Lo que no contempló es que Rosalie había puesto una fecha límite para su boda, cosa que llego no mucho tiempo después de vivir juntos. A diferencia de la nuestra, esa fue una boda sobrenatural. Alquilaron un enorme salón, con pista de baile para 200 personas, invitaron a una cantidad de personas de las cuales yo conocía a 30, con mucho esfuerzo. Fue muy divertida. Sobre todo ver a Emmett llorar cuando vio entrar a Rose a la iglesia. Aunque según Jasper lloraba porque no podría huir de eso. Luego de 4 años, estan esperando a su primer hijo. Siguen siendo las mismas personas que siempre, gracias a Dios, pero un poquito más centrados. Bueno, Rosalie al menos.

En cuanto Alice y Jasper, se casaron hace casi tres años. Jasper no quiso pedirselo como sabía que ella esperaba que hiciera. En cambio nos pidió ayuda a Rose, Leah y a mi para sorprenderla. Le dijimos que eso era algo muy difícil, conociendo a Alice, ya que ella anticipaba todo, pero el plan de Jazz era infalible.

Un sábado a la tarde, fuimos a buscar a Alice que estaba en su casa, en una especie "secuestro". Le vendamos los ojos, la cambiamos, la maquillamos y la peinamos. Fue algo realmente difícil, porque la enana no se quedaba quieta, hasta que le dijimos que Jasper tenía una sorpresa para ella, que venía preparando hace mucho tiempo, y se calmó. Ella pensaba que era la esperada propuesta de matrimonio, y mientras la arreglabamos se puso a contarnos como sería su boda, mientras Rose, Leah y yo nos reíamos en silencio. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Cuando terminamos de vestirla, nos cambiamos nosotras y la llevamos a un pequeño campo, a las afueras del pueblo.

La llevamos despacio hasta el lugar exácto, donde dejaron de ser nuestros brazos la que la sostenían, para que el de Carlisle se haga cargo de ella. Cuando estuvo lista, le sacamos la venda. Miro a su padre, nos vió a nosotras, que estabamos vestidas del mismo color, y por último miro lo que tenía puesto: el vestido de novia con el que venía soñando desde hace años.

En menos de un mes, Jasper con nuestra ayuda, organizó una boda para ellos. El conocía sus gustos a la perfección. Sabía que cosas podía hacer y que cosas no. Y sobretodo, la amaba de una manera que, al menos yo, nunca había visto. Era algo demasiado profundo para explicarlo. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Cuando Alice se repuso de la emoción, menos mal que la habíamos maquillado con productos resistentes al agua, casi corrió por el altar para encontrarse con el amor de su vida. Fue una boda hermosa. Muy emotiva. Frank era demasiado pequeño para llevar los anillos, pero estaba en los brazos de su padre como otro padrino. Eran los hombres más hermosos del mundo. Jasper fue muy valiente al hacer esto. Si Edward hubiese querido hacer esto, no creo que le saliera tan bien porque sabe que odio las sopresas. Pero Alice las ama. No entraba en si de la emoción al ver todo lo que Jazz había hecho por ella. El broche de oro fue cuando, en un momento de la recepción, Alice pidió la palabra. Agradeció a su esposo por la hermosa boda sorpresa, asi como a nosotros, y dijo que ella también tenía una sorpresa para darnos. Llamo a su esposo, lo tomo de las manos y anunció que estaban esperando un bebe. Eso nos confirmó que Alice podría ser sorprendida, pero ella siempre iba a tener un as bajo la manga.

Emily nació casi 7 meses después, y es la locura de su padre. No hay nada que Emmy haga que no este filmado, fotografiado y hasta grabado en cd. Es muy gracioso verlos a los tres, ya que Emily no heredó la paciencia para vestirse de su madre y, por lo general, es posible que se la vea quitandose alguna de las prendas y los zapatos y correr con su primo por todos lados.

- Abuelaa! - Grito Frank soltándose de mi mano para subirse a upa de Esme- feliz cumpleañozzz!-

- Abu! feliz cumpeañoz- secundo Anne mientras la alzaba para abrazar a su abuela.

-Gracias mis amores! Que felicidad verlos pronto! Los extrañaba!-

-Y a mi no me extrañabas?- pregunte haciendo mi adaptado puchero Cullen.

-Claro que si hija! Siempre los extraño.- dijo besandome sonoramente- vamos! entren que hay pasteles para merendar! -

-Esme, se supone que es tu cumpleaños y te tienen que atender. Por eso he venido temprano. Alice estaba esperando a Jasper y ya venían con Emily. -

- Donde hay todta abue?- pregunto Frank. A veces parecía más hijo de Emmett que nuestro.

-En la cocina precioso. Sigue sin suerte con la R verdad?- pregunto Esme mientras le indicaba al niño.

-No. Según su pediatra es normal. Según su padre no.- suspiré cansada.

- Es difícil estar casada con un médico, a que si?-

-Si. Pero lo amo. Que le voy a hacer.- respodí riendo.

A la media hora llegó Alice con Emily y Jasper, y un rato después Emmett y una muy embarazada Rosalie. Alice fue a ayudar a su madre mientras el resto, quedabamos en la sala con los niños.

- Tía! Vaz a expotad!- Dijo Frank mientras tocaba la panza de Rosalie.

- Jajajaja! Este enano es genial! Ven a darle un abrazo a tu tío preferido!- río Emmett mientras levantaba a Frank.

- A uno de sus tíos preferidos querrás decir.- corrigió Jasper que traía a Emily medio dormida en sus brazos.

-El sabe quien es su tío divertido, verdad campeón?- Frank dudo un minuto mientras los miraba a los dos. Era una situación graciosa.

- Tio oso!- grito Frank mientras volvía a salitar sobre Emmett.

- Lo ves? El niño reconoce tu amargura a distancia cuñado.-

-Emmett...- lo reto Rosalie.- Algún día van a parar?- río mirando a su hermano.

- Sabes que eres el mejor Jazz- le dije mientras observaba la cara de frustración de mi amigo.- Eres el favorito de Anne, verdad amor?- pregunté mirando a la niña que estaba en mis brazos tomando su merienda.

-Zi. Yo te amo tío.- dijo mientras hacía ojitos. Eso lo había heredado de Alice. Mi pequeña amaba a su tío Jasper, cosa que hacía poner celoso a Edward. Pero Emily tenía adoración por Edward, asi que estaban parejos.

- Porque tu eres, junto a mi pequeña, una de las niñas mas hermosas del mundo.- contesto un orgulloso Jasper.

-Ags! Vamos Frank, hagamos algo de hombres o me voy a poner a pintar las uñas con tu tío.- Dijo Emmett mientras tomaba a mi hijo en brazos y lo llevaba afuera.

-Emmett! Ponle un abrigo! - alcancé a gritarle mientras reía.

Continuamos riendo y pasando tiempo en familia, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron Carlisle y Edward.

- Papiiiii- grito en forma de saludo Anne- upa!-

-Claro que si me hermosa bebe!- Respondió mi esposo.- Hola bonita.- dijo dedicandome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, esas que seguían quitándome el aliento.

- Hola cariño- respondí como cuando eramos solo amigos mientras lo besaba.

- Abuelo!- nos interrumpió la pequeña señalando a Carlisle.

- Ahí esta una de mis princesas! Hola Anne!- respondió tomandola en brazos. - Hola hija, como estas?-

-Bien Carlisle, contenta de verte.- dije respondiendo su saludo.

- Ya llegaron todos! Ahora a comer!- grito Emmett. Cuando no.

- Donde estan Frank y Emily?- pregunto Edward mientras nos acercabamos a la mesa.

- Se la pasaron jugando con el tío Oso y se quedaron dormidos hace un rato. Estan exaustos.-

-Y yo también. Si que tienen energía sus crios hermanitos eh!- sonrió Emmett a sus hermanos.

La cena siguió tranquila, hasta que Frank se levantó molesto porque tenía hambre.

Estando allí sentada, compartiendo con mi familia, mi esposo y mis hijos me sentía llena de amor, felicidad y paz. Y para mi, esto es lo más cercano a la perfección.


End file.
